Shinigami Reincarnate II
by Ammonites
Summary: Three months have passed since Tamotsu Toshiyuki regained his memories from a past life as a Shinigami. Now he is pressured with the memories of even more past lives. Beginning to question his own identity he starts down a path that will test the loyalty of his companions and his faith in himself.
1. Chapter 1

Streams of yellow light filtered in through the windows of the studio apartment. Paintings on canvas lay scattered on the walls and drying in every available space, the contents seeming to have been from half a dozen different artists. Some were modern, others classic or celtic. But all the paintings came from one man. A lone figure at the far end of the room. He was Tamotsu Toshiyuki. Artist and a Shinigami Reincarnate.

It had been three months since he was made Captain of the unofficial Fourteenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. It was a division made up solely of Reincarnates, as he was. On the surface Tamotsu was a fun, cheerful man of twenty-eight years of age. But to those closest, they knew that he was troubled. Several things bothered him, as they had ever since he regained his memories and Shinigami powers.

The memories were fine when they first started. A few things here and there, then his previous life came to him fully. Since then, however, even more memories flooded his mind. At first it was just the one, his previous life as a seemingly incompetent Shinigami. Then he learned of his life before that as the painter Vincent VanGogh. Soon after while conversing with his zanpakuto companion Hinohebi inside his inner world, he came into contact with another presence inside his mind; The zanpakuto from his lifetime before he was Vincent.

Since then, the memories did not stop. Tamotsu soon found he had to keep a detailed journal just so he could remember who he was some mornings. Another thing that came as a side effect of the memories was the power. In his previous life, he was unable to control it. And that had nearly caused the destruction of Seireitei. When he was born again as a human he was able to control it. At least, he could in the beginning. But as the memories returned with the power from that lifetime, it became more and more difficult to keep under control.

Weeks ago, Tamotsu had visited the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His request was for a devise that could absorb his excess reiatsu so that he would not have to concentrate so hard on suppressing it himself. The result was a pair of black cloth bracers he wore on his wrists. The concept was the same as Zaraki Kenpachi's eye patch. They would consume reiatsu. That was all they would do. Yet even now he could feel that he was having to suppress his power to a degree.

Looking at the painting he was working on, to which he had only faintly been paying attention, he found that it strongly resembled the roof of the Sistene Chapel in which God extended his finger to Adam. Had Tamotsu been Michaelangelo in one of his past lives? He might have cared at one point, but now he shrugged it off with indifference. He had long since stopped caring who he had been in the past. It only complicated things.

He knew of lives where he was an artist, a Shinigami, even one set of memories where he had been a Hollow. He wasn't the only one. Naomi Kanagawa, whom Tamotsu had not assigned a seated position due to her refusal to do battle, also had memories of being a Hollow. He had told no one else. Naomi had felt glad not to be alone in that field, but other than the two of them it seemed all the other Reincarnates only remembered a single past life.

The Hollows. This was the third thing which had been eating away at Tamotsu's mind. He had fought them on countless occasions in both lives past and present. But now things were different. He could not look upon a Hollow with anger, hatred or contempt. Was it because he had once been one of them at some point in his past? Or was there something else? One thing he did know was that he had been seeking to find out what the Hollows had lost.

It was well known that when a Plus, a soul separated from their body in the World of the Living, remained for too long there was a piece of their heart that left them. They hid who they once were behind a mask, a hole in their chest representing a piece that was missing. But what was that part? What was missing? And once he discovered what it was, could he find a way to replace it and end the war between Shinigami and Hollow for good?

His best bet lay with a female Arrancar he had met months ago in the Spirit World. Kisaki was her name. She had refused to fight, insisting that she wanted to be slain by a Shinigami due to her claim to be unable to handle the burden of the empty heart any longer. Tamotsu had spared her, but had since not so much as heard of her name. Deep within himself, he knew that she held the key to understanding.

As the sunlight faded further, the colors dimming and the light switching to the electric glow, Tamotsu continued to paint. It was the only thing that remained constant for him. Here, his mind could wander. There was no one to judge him and no one to impress. Only him and his solace.

* * *

The night air felt cool as Takeo Saegusa stood on top of a telephone pole in his Shinigami form. With his double-bladed zanpakuto on his back he stood tall and opened himself to his surroundings. Being unable to speak due to a Hollow that had nearly torn his throat out he often found himself on patrol. He was a man of action and preferred to act rather than dwell on things.

Ever since the night when he lost his ability to speak, he had been in search of the woman he loved. It was true that he was finally able to send Haomi Ono to the Soul Society but it did little to comfort him. In the several successive visits he had made to the realm of souls he had yet to find her again. When a Konso was performed there was no telling where they would show up in the Soul Society. But he had been diligent.

It was odd being part of a new Division. Still new, there was no real set mission for the Fourteenth Division to take part in. All of its members were human who had regained their memories of a previous life as a Shinigami. Takeo was no different. He had been part of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the Eleventh Division in his own past life. He was a fighter. He needed action in order to be happy. Yet with all the Hollows he had slain in the time since he regained his abilities and memories he still felt an emptiness. There had to be more.

Opening his mind further, Takeo spread his awareness. He still felt nothing out of the ordinary. No odd senses of reiatsu and no wandering spirits to care for. Without realizing it, Takeo began to rub the two horizontal scars across his throat from when the Hollow had attacked him. It had become a habit of his when he was bored. And with nothing to physically do his mind wandered. He hated when his mind wandered. It made him think of things he would rather not.

Shrugging off the approaching thoughts, Takeo jumped up and landed on a sheet of reishi he created. The effect had him standing in the air to the untrained eye. But there were no eyes to see him. Reaching around, he grabbed the padded center of his zanpakuto and began to spin. The movements were graceful from years of practice, but grace with such a weapon made it all the more deadly.

Suddenly stopping, Takeo spun around and struck at an imaginary foe. He twirled his weapon high over his head and advanced, swinging twice more before a stab. Looking over his shoulder at another imaginary foe he performed a shunpo jump and struck three times quickly. He would normally have cried out in a yell during many of these strikes but his wound prevented such.

Several more imaginary foes appeared. In Takeo's mind he approached several at once and cut them down. Five imaginary Hollows surrounded him. He dodged their attacks and cut off limbs and sliced through torsos. Slicing through the mask of his final invisible foe, Takeo held the final stance for several seconds before he scanned the area once more. Satisfied, he replaced his blade behind him.

This had become a habit of his. He would fight imaginary foes. He would win some battles, lose others, and sometimes lose a limb. It kept his mind sharp. It kept him open to whatever type of situation he could come up with. Five foes or one hundred. With this type of practice he would be ready for anything.

Alone in the sky he stood, staring as the moon finally rose from the horizon. This was his solace. Standing there in the night sky with only the moon and the stars as his companions. It felt as if nothing else mattered. Taking another breath, he walked downward on invisible steps to the ground. There was no need to hurry. He had exhausted his boredom and now decided it was time to go home.

* * *

Clouds passed over the moon as Naomi Kanagawa looked out from her window. With no real family and having been released from a mental institution by Rangiku Matsumoto and Tamotsu Toshiyuki due to her hallucinations, which later she found to be real, she had been offered a room to stay in at Kisuke Urahara's shop. She remembered the days where she was said to be insane because of her insisting upon there being monsters. So alone and rejected that she took on a dark outlook on life. But the monsters were real. They were called Hollows.

Although still young at the age of sixteen, Naomi had always been short. She couldn't remember a time when she had any real friends. Until, that is, she remembered her past life as a Shinigami. Serving under Captain Kyoraku she had people she could rely on. Even with her life before that, remembering her existence as a Hollow, Kyoraku never judged her harshly. She hadn't told anyone else about that instance, she herself only remembering a few months previous when she regained her powers.

So much had happened, yet it all seemed so natural. She did not like fighting, but during the battle of the Reincarnates three months ago she had to. They had won the battle and the three who wanted to avenge their fates against Soul Society, Masao Rin, Goro Ojima and Ayame Yamaguchi, have since returned to their own lives. They were, after all, officers of the law and had their own duties to perform. Peace was made between them and their former Captains and they parted ways as old friends.

Peace. It seemed so real right now. But deep within herself Naomi knew that whenever there was a time of peace there was always something over the horizon. There had been a few skirmishes with the Hollows but overall it seemed so quiet. And that bothered her. As much as she despised fighting and violence it was sometimes necessary to retain that peace.

Sighing, Naomi looked up once again to the stars through her window. It almost reminded her of the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo. A land of constant night and the dimension of the Hollows. Closing her eyes she could see the white sands and stone trees. It was so vivid in her mind, as if she could reach out and touch the cold surface. But even though the land was real she didn't worry. It was in her past and she did not want to return to that cold place again.

Moving her thoughts elsewhere she thought of her new Captain. Tamotsu Toshiyuki. He had accepted her without any discouragement. Even when she approached him about her memories from being a Hollow he did nothing to dictate that he thought any ill will toward her. If anything that was, in her mind, the beginning of his quest to find out what exactly a Hollow had lost from its heart.

Naomi could remember an emptiness and a striving to fill the void with something. Anything. Yet no matter what she did and how many time she killed or consumed other souls the void remained. Then, after being struck point blank with a Kido spell, the pain vanished and she appeared elsewhere. It was then she saw Kyoraku for the first time. He was so kind to her and later joined his squad.

Even though she felt peace at that moment, Naomi knew that Tamotsu was deeply troubled. He acted as though everything was all right and frequently made spontaneous actions that often amused her. But recently there had been so much wavering energy from within him. She could read him, but said nothing. He always came forward with information eventually. But she worried for him. So many inconsistencies and sudden trips to the Soul Society. There was a darkness on the horizon and it was clear that whatever events the future would hold, Tamotsu Toshiyuki would be at the heart of it.

Lying back down on her bed Naomi closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Something was going to happen soon, there was no doubt in her mind. But she had complete faith in her Captain. Her friend. Whatever happened she knew there was one constant. She would follow Tamotsu Toshiyuki, Captain of the Fourteenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen, anywhere he would go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, lazy!" a voice called out. "You don't plan on sleeping all day, do you? Its a brand new day!"

Tamotsu slowly opened his eyes. The light was coming in from his apartment window and he saw that he was still seated on his stool. He must have drifted asleep while painting. Looking over his work it seemed that everything was in order and he hadn't messed up his piece.

"Well are you just going to sit there, Master?"

Tamotsu turned to see Hinohebi, hands on her hips. "Do you have to manifest yourself so early in the morning?" he said. He didn't mind that his zanpakuto spirit had a habit of manifesting herself but it became tedious when she did so at inconvenient times.

"Come now, sir," another voice sounded in a rough English accent. "It is already well past nine and the city has awoken without you."

Looking down on the ground Tamotsu saw a small stuffed owl making its way across the floor. It was Lucky, his artificial soul that was given to him. Originally it was the Pupples design but he had gotten a toy for it to inhabit while he didn't need it. Being an owl, he had changed it name to suit it better.

"In case you had forgotten you were going to wash this plush body of mine. I may not perspire nor eat but I still get dirty. It gets so tiresome when you use me and neglect my plushie form in the heat of the moment."

"I'm sorry, Lucky," Tamotsu said. "You want another body while I wash that one or you just want to stay in your pill?"

"I beg your pardon," Lucky said somewhat defiantly. "But I insist on being aware of what you are doing."

"Okay, see if there's anything in the drawer that suits you."

Luck looked up from the floor and folded his wings before tapping his foot impatiently. Moaning, Tamotsu stretched and stood. He made his way to the drawer with a small collection of stuffed animals he had purchased for Lucky to switch in and out of. Despite the variety he was offered he still insisted on remaining in the owl form. It was a simple matter of appreciating what was given to you, Lucky had once said. So, rather than switching out as a person would change their clothes each day, Lucky had chosen to remain in the first body of his own he was given.

Dumping the stuffed animals out on the floor, Tamotsu stepped back and allowed Lucky to sort through them. There was a dog, a bull, two dinosaurs, a cat, a lizard and a chicken. Although it would only be for a few hours, Lucky still took care to decide which temporary body to wear. After a moment Lucky pulled out one of the dinosaurs, a Stegosaurus.

"This will suffice," Lucky said. "But I would insist that you add a few more bipedal plushies to your collection. It is awkward having to walk on all fours then switching back again."

Picking up the owl, Tamotsu stuck his fingers into the mouth and pulled out a small green pill. The owl immediately went limp and Tamotsu stuck the owl into a backpack. Then he picked up the Stegosaurus and put the pill into the mouth. Blinking twice, the dinosaur jumped down and shook its body and then swung its tail a couple of times.

"I'll get this taken care of with my laundry today. You coming with me?"

"Of course I am," the dinosaur responded with Lucky's voice.

"Come on, Tamotsu!" Hinohebi cried out. "Lets go already."

"Okay, okay," Tamotsu said, still groggy. "Get into your Gigai and-"

"Already in it!" Hinohebi struck a pose, showing off the outfit she was wearing. A short black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath with a pair of black pants. It was her favorite look. Tamotsu believed that she favored the color red due to her being a fire type zanpakuto. As for the leather, he could only guess.

There was a meager wardrobe he had purchased for Hinohebi, along with clothing that Rangiku had gotten for her. With as many times as she enjoyed manifesting herself and demanding to take part in the features of his world he only thought it fitting. She had even managed to make a few human friends. Of course, she never mentioned that she was the spirit of a sword. As far as they knew she was a young woman who had graduated early from High School. Nobody asked about her profession and whenever they asked about her relation with Tamotsu they had decided to go with the play that they were close friends.

It was close enough to the truth. They had done much for each other and seemed to have a closer relationship than most Shinigami had with their own zanpakuto. As far as Tamotsu knew, she was the only one that freely manifest herself in the open. Even though they had a rocky start, it was clear that Hinohebi would do anything for Tamotsu. And Tamotsu would do anything to protect those he cared about.

That was the reason, he supposed, that Hinohebi allowed Tamotsu to use her Bankai form a second time in his fight against Fumio Tanaka. Back when his power was held in check by the seal. He won the battle, but the power unleashed from him created a crater a mile wide outside of the Seireitei. Hinohebi held him until his sister arrived. Rangiku Matsumoto. Sister. He hadn't known it at the time, but he always felt close to her. Not in an intimate relationship, but more of a fondness.

After he died there, in Rangiku's arms, Tamotsu was reborn in the world of the living and twenty-six years later he regained his powers and Hinohebi had stayed with him the whole time. She would always be there for him. She was always there.

"So are we going or not?" Hinohebi asked.

Tamotsu nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Well look who decided to step outside," Hiroko Nakamura said as Tamotsu entered the art shop. "Its been a long time. Bringing in some new things?"

"Yeah," Tamtosu said as he pulled up his portfolio. "I've tried going with a few different styles. See if anything sells."

Hiroko opened the portfolio and looked through the canvases. She smiled and nodded, taking the same amount of time on each image and not favoring any in particular. Hiroko was gifted in that she always seemed to know what customers would want at any given time and what would sell on the market.

"If you're worried about price you can discount these," Tamotsu said. "I don't need the money as desperately."

"Very interesting," Hiroko said as she finished examining the last of the ten paintings that Tamotsu had brought in. "Are you sure you're the one that painted all of these? I can see a lot of influence from other artists in there. People might not believe me."

"Trust me, they're all mine. Just scatter them around and no one will be the wiser."

"You know I could probably get some of these into some major art shows. There's one coming up you know."

"I probably won't attend. Its more of a hobby now."

"Right, your new job. What is it exactly again?"

Tamotsu laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"So I see," Hiroko responded. She looked around the shop, to which only a couple of people were meandering, and found Hinohebi carrying a stuffed Stegosaurus and pointing to paintings, making comments as if talking to the stuffed animal. "Your friend Hinohebi is an interesting one."

"Yeah, she keeps things lively."

"Its almost like she's carrying on a conversation with that stuffed dinosaur of hers."

"Well, some girls tend to talk to their toys and dolls well into adulthood. Its nothing I'd worry about."

"I see. Before I forget, you managed to sell a couple of paintings. Not much, but at least its something." Hiroko stepped into the back and returned a moment later with a check. "Just keep them coming in. Who knows? Maybe with your new styles you'll come up with a masterpiece."

"Who says I haven't already?" Tamotsu said with a sly grin.

Hiroko smiled in return. "That's the attitude."

With a wave of goodbye, Tamotsu began walking out and Hinohebi followed. Hiroko opened the portfolio once again and looked at a few key pictures.

"I don't know how you do it," she said. "But you've completely mastered several techniques and styles where most people would be lucky to come close with one. I wonder what goes on inside that mind of yours?"

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked into the large open room which served as Captain Commander Yamamoto's study. Dressed in an elaborate display with a golden headpiece and vertical lines of white and black down his face, the Captain of the Twelfth Division could do more to intimidate with a mere glance and a couple words. He disliked being summoned as it disrupted whatever project he was researching at the time, always insisting that they are very important.

"You summoned me, Captain Commander?" Mayuri asked.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto responded from behind his desk, his voice deep and decisive. "I would like for you to perform some research projects for me."

"Well I'm afraid that whatever it is you would like me to do it will have to wait. I have just uncovered-"

"I do not care what you have just uncovered. My orders surpass whatever your own petty projects may dictate."

Mayuri made an annoyed sound. He disliked being interrupted when he was about to explain something, the Commanding Officer was no different. "Very well," he said, obviously annoyed. "What would you have me do then? Bear in mind that if I shelf my current project it will cost much time and money."

"You will be compensated, I assure you," the Commander said. "What I wish for you to do is perform research on the Reincarnate Shinigami. I wish to know what causes them to regain their memories of past lives."

"My, my. This is most unlike you. To what do I owe this sudden interest?"

"That is of no concern to you."

"Very well. I must admit I have been somewhat curious of them myself. But in order for me to research the Reincarnates I must first obtain a specimen. And then, even though it is an unofficial squad, I would need the approval of Captain Tamotsu Toshiyuki in order to do anything."

"I do not care how you go about it, but I am placing this as a mission for you. Do you understand?"

Mayuri waved his hand. "Fine, fine. As soon as I have anything of value to report you will hear from me."

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I insist upon you bringing everything to my desk as soon as it is printed."

Mayuri bowed, the gesture half-mocking. "As you wish," he said. Turning around, the Twelfth Division Captain exited the room. "Come on, Nemu. The Captain has requested some new research."

"Yes, Mayuri," Nemu responded. "Is something the matter?"

"I find it odd. Since when has Genryusai Yamamoto ever cared so much about my research?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midday when Tamotsu finally got around to washing Lucky's owl body. Between the art shop and Hinohebi getting excited about new interactive games at the arcade it had taken longer than expected. But soon all of his chores for the day were finished. Now all that remained was waiting for the check to get deposited and purchase more painting supplies. And for the inevitable Hollow attacks which are sure to happen.

It was the duty of Division 14 to protect the town of Karakura, at least during the morning and daytime hours. Working with the Shinigami Representative Ichigo Kurosaki had been troublesome at first, but it was decided that during school hours the orange-haired student would be exempt from his duties and after a certain time he was given charge of the Hollows.

But there were several days where nothing happened. Not to say it was uneventful, Hinohebi's antics made sure of that. She always had a way to brighten up the day.

"Come on, Tamotsu," Hinohebi was saying as they walked down the street. "Why can't we just go out and have fun? There's a new movie at the theatre I wanted to see and they've got some new games at the arcade."

"Those things cost money," Tamotsu said. "And for a zanpakuto you sure don't act like it most of the time."

To this Hinohebi responded by igniting a small bit of fire in her hand and slapping Tamotsu on the backside, the heat combined with the smack making it hurt more than usual. "Well its not as if I've got duties to perform right now," she responded. "You only really need me to act like a zanpakuto when you're fighting Hollows. And even then you're not relying on me as much to guide the blade. Its not like the old days."

"That was a long time ago, Hinohebi. I couldn't control my own power."

"Yeah, but its getting back to that now isn't it?" Hinohebi stopped walking and Tamotsu stopped a second later. "Don't think you can hide it from me. I know what's been going on with you. Your inner world is in turmoil. That's why I keep coming out here. Its because I don't want to be in there and see you breaking down from the inside out."

"Hinohebi... I'm trying to control it."

"Are you? Or are you just trying to suppress it? You're afraid of your own power, aren't you?"

"I do believe the lady has a valid point," Lucky said, back in his owl body. "While inside your body I am able to feel changes from time to time."

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it," Tamotsu said as he looked away.

Hinohebi folded her arms. "Fine," she said. "But its going to come out sooner or later."

The conversation came to a halt when a sudden burst of reiatsu filled the air. It was dark and tainted. A Hollow had appeared, and it was close. Grabbing the stuffed Owl, Tamotsu removed the green pill from its mouth and swallowed. With a flash of light he separated from his body. Hinohebi separated from her own Gigai which proceeded to instantly deflate into a black balloon.

"Perhaps this shall bring things into perspective," Lucky asked from Tamotsu's body.

Saying nothing, Tamotsu ran. He had grown used to being in a Captain's haori, its sleeveless variety made things easier for working with a weapon for him and its yellow interior was different than the other Captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Still unable to perform Shunpo, Tamotsu ran as fast as he could to the source of the dark energy. There was a girl's scream and he knew that the Hollow had found a victim.

Rounding a corner, the Hollow stood in the middle of the street. Pedestrians passed by without noticing the creature which stood as tall as a second-story window. In its claws it held a young girl, a Plus Tamotsu could tell by the chain from her chest. Tamotsu's eyes went from the claws to the masked face then along its body, as the Hollow appeared to be the largest lobster Tamotsu had ever seen.

The Hollow howled at the sudden intrusion of its meal. It screamed, wind whipping past as the creature's bellow buffeted Tamotsu. But the Captain did not move. He stood his ground and the Hollow was confused. Tamotsu was... smiling? Drooling?

With a quick motion, Tamotsu grabbed a couple of items from a pocket behind his sash. Having been promised a shrimp dinner by Captain Kuchiki months earlier, he had always kept these items handy. A fork, a knife, a lobster bib and a bottle of cocktail sauce.

Its arms going limp, the Hollow dropped the Plus and stood silent. It took a step backward, then Tamotsu began running at it. The Hollow turned and ran as fast as it could. That Shinigami wanted to eat it!

Running as fast as it could, the Hollow could hear the excited laughter of the Shinigami behind it. Looking over its shoulder it found that Tamotsu had already caught up to it and was in the process of spreading butter on the Hollow's thick fan-like tail. Whipping around a corner, the Hollow flicked its tail and sent Tamotsu flying into the side of a building. A second later, he was on his feet and gaining fast.

The Hollow increased its speed, but Tamotsu still ended up gaining on it. A shadow from above caused Tamotsu to look up. He saw the glint of light on a dual-edged bladed weapon as it cut through the Hollow. The giant mass dissolved into the air and Tamotsu saw Takeo Saegusa in a kneeling position where the Hollow had been.

Standing up, Takeo turned to face Tamotsu. He wasn't angry with his Captain. Tamotsu had more than proven himself capable although some actions have been spontaneous even for him. But even so, Takeo still only gave Tamotsu a look that said "mission accomplished" before jumping off again.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow. Tamotsu had to entertain Hinohebi since she refused to return to his inner world and Lucky kept insisting they do something productive. Sending them off to have fun on their own, Tamotsu sat on a bench. He allowed his hand to shake and breathed a few slow, ragged breaths. He allowed some of his reiatsu to escape him in an attempt to ease the pressure building inside.

Thinking back to what Hinohebi had said earlier, Tamotsu knew it was the truth. He could feel his inner world was changing, but he was afraid to face it. Would it be filled with volcanos or geysers that were ready to burst like the power inside him was trying to do? Or had it gone dry and become a desert once again as the first time he remembered when Hinohebi revealed herself to him?

_You are denying your own power, Tamotsu Toshiyuki_, a soft voice said. Looking to his right, Tamotsu saw a white butterfly with gold lining on its wings sitting on the armrest.

"Tengokucho..." Tamotsu said. The Tengokucho had visited him often in the past three months, but he could never get a clear answer where it came from. It would always say something philosophical or divert the conversation.

_You should accept your power. It is yours. Yet you still deny it. Why?_

"Tengokucho. I can't handle my power. Its becoming too much for me. Hinohebi sees it and I'm sure others know it as well."

_You are afraid of injuring yourself and others._

Tamotsu sat quiet for a moment and then answered. "Yes. I remember what it was like last time when I was unable to control my power."

_There are greater powers you have, Tamotsu Toshiyuki. Powers that do not involve the level of your reiatsu. Your heart and mind are strong. Use this power to control your reiatsu. The time is at hand. You remember, do you not?_

"I remember," Tamotsu answered.

It was during the first time Tamotsu had a decent conversation with Tengokucho. In the valley formed by his explosion when he died in Soul Society twenty-seven years ago it had warned him that the time would come when he would have to stand alone. _Do not believe what your eyes see and do not listen to what your ears hear_. He had often asked what was meant by that only to receive the answer, _You will know when the time comes._

"Tengokucho, I have to ask you something," Tamotsu said.

_Of course. I am your guide and if it is in my power to do so I shall answer any question you have._

"Why is this happening to me? Why do I have all this power? Why do I deserve it? Its hard for me to keep all these memories of who I was straight anymore."

The wings on the Tengokucho twitched slightly. _You will know when the time comes._

The white butterfly began to glow bright white, then vanished. Tamotsu had often thought it off that it would move itself in such a way. The Jigokucho that he was used to in Soul Society guided Shinigami through the Precefice World and delivered messages, but they always travelled through the Senkaimon and did not speak as if they had their own personality.

"Jigokucho," Tamotsu said. "Hell Butterfly. Tengokucho. Heaven Butterfly. What does it mean?"

* * *

Naomi skipped along the sidewalk, her poofy black skirt fluttering in the breeze as she did so. Humming along the way to herself, she stopped suddenly when she sensed Tamotsu's presence. It wasn't another spike in pressure like in times past, but it was enough to draw the attention of unwanted Hollows should they be near.

Although she didn't like fighting if she could help it, her zanpakuto _Shirrudo no Kusabana_ did allow for a couple of offensive techniques even though it was using the opponent's own energy from their attacks. Readying herself, her Soul Candy dispenser in hand, she peeked around the corner.

Tamotsu sat, breathing heavily. It was clear that he was struggling again. About to take a step forward, Naomi stopped as a light appeared and faded, revealing a white butterfly. For a few moments Tamotsu seemed to be speaking with it. He didn't seem at all surprised by its arrival. What was it?

The butterfly disappeared in another light and Naomi hid behind the corner. Was she meant to have seen that? She would have to bring it up with Tamotsu later. But when she saw the butterfly, something felt different. There was a peace surrounding it. Her state of mind altered, Naomi slowly made her way back to Urahara's shop. Whatever was happening with Tamotsu, she was now sure that the white butterfly was involved.


	4. Chapter 4

The sensation came hard. A dark reiatsu which had become all too familiar. A Hollow had appeared. And it was strong. Naomi and Takeo ran side by side then performed several Shunpo jumps. A few moments later they were joined by another Shinigami Reincarnate. Eiji Ikeda was a former member of the Seventh Division under Captain Komamura and joined soon after the formation of the Fourteenth Division.

"Looks like we'll need everyone to deal with this," Eiji said. The trio moved quickly toward the cemetery. This was the first Hollow in a while they had to deal with, but none of them had been out of practice.

By the time they arrived there were already three other Reincarnates from the squad fighting. Manami Ito swung her zanpakuto in a fierce flurry, fighting off the many tentacles of the Hollow from the while Kyo Ojima and Shiro Ageda offered her support from the sides.

"About damn time you showed up!" Kyo said.

Takeo pulled his dual-bladed zanpakuto from behind him and sliced down the tentacles extended toward the trio. They snapped back and the Hollow howled in pain and fury, its three-story mass shaking the ground as is readjusted its position to view the newcomers.

Naomi pulled her small blade from the back of the teddy bear she had attached to her sash and placed it in front of her left forearm. "Defend," she whispered. "Shirrudo no Kusabana." The blade glowed a bright pink and extended outward to form a shield. Twelve black flowers lined the outer edge of the shield with a larger one identical in design was in the center.

Howling once again, the Hollow whipped two of its tentacles across at Naomi. They bounced off the shield and two of the flowers began to glow pink. Frustrated, the Hollow whipped again, then a third time. With each successive hit, the flowers around the shield began to glow brighter.

"Kusabana Taihou," Naomi said. The glowing light from the outer flowers flowed into the center and a burst of pink energy fired from her shield and struck the Hollow in the chest. The Hollow rebounded and struggled to remain upright.

Kyo and Shiro used the opportunity of the Hollow's distraction to jump and each of them hacked off two more tentacles before returning to the ground. The Hollow stared at the group of Shinigami on the ground and opened its mouth. Red energy formed into a ball and a second later was released into the Hollow's energy attack.

There wasn't much the majority of the group could do against the Cero so they jumped out of the way. Naomi and Takeo stayed put, each of them raising their zanpakuto into a defensive position. The Cero was wide enough to strike the two Shinigami evenly, but it was thanks to the abilities of their zanpakuto they were unharmed.

Naomi's zanpakuto absorbed enemy attacks, both physical and energy, and used that stored energy to either redirect as an attack or to heal wounds. Takeo's zanpakuto took reishi-based attacks and converted it into physical energy for his own attacks.

Both Shinigami remained motionless as the wave of crimson energy washed over them, putting their complete trust in their zanpakutos. When the energy faded, four of the flowers on Naomi's shield shone brightly and Takeo's blade glowed red with power.

Jumping up, Takeo cleared the way as Naomi fired the stored energy. The Hollow staggered, this blast being much more powerful than the previous one. While the Hollow regained its balance Takeo performed Shunpo and performed a flurry of swipes, each of them slicing through the beast like a hot knife through butter.

The Hollow uttered one more cry, then dissolved into nothing. Takeo landed gracefully next to Naomi and the other four Shinigami gathered around.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Eiji said. "You two really have that combo down!"

Takeo nodded solemnly as Naomi shyly turned away.

The sound of panting turned everyone's attention to a pathway. Running as fast as he could, Tamotsu Toshiyuki approached. Whip wrapped around his shoulder and yellow-lined Captain's Haori did little to impress the group.

"Aw, don't tell me I missed it," Tamotsu said as he stopped in front of the other Reincarnates.

"We just finished right before you showed up," Manami said.

"Oh. Well, then. Good job everyone." Breathing heavily for a moment, Tamotsu turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

When Tamotsu was a good distance away, Shiro leaned in and whispered to the group. "Could someone please remind me why he's our Captain? I mean, seriously. He's the only one here that can't use Shunpo and he seems pretty distant from all of us."

"I know what you mean," Kyo remarked. "Takeo would make a better Captain any day."

Takeo's eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger at Kyo.

"Don't judge him," Naomi said softly. "Tamotsu is stronger than all of us."

Manami let out a laugh. "Really?" she said. "I don't know about that. Until he proves it I'll keep my mouth shut and follow him just because Captain Commander said so."

* * *

Tamotsu walked slowly, his hands shaking and his breath coming out ragged and irregular. He looked down at the bracers on his forearms and noticed they had begun to peel back.

"No," he said, rubbing them back down. "No, you need to stay there."

Tamotsu continued walking slowly, the shadows behind him moving. Soon, they took on the forms of Hollows. Many small, a few medium sized. They closed in, walking on the ground and climbing on the walls. Some of them floated in the air, either flying or standing on planes of reishi.

Coming to a halt, Tamotsu gasped and gripped his chest. Looking at the bracers he noticed a steady stream of blue particle energy escaping from them. "Oh, no," he said. "Not now."

The sound of a Hollow's laughter turned Tamotsu's attention from the bracers, even though he did not look behind him to the direction of the sound. "Oh, you are a special one," the Hollow said. "You smell so delicious. And that reiatsu already leaking from your body... I can taste it. A wonderful appetizer. A hundred of us can feast upon you for some time."

"You can talk," Tamotsu said. "That is rare among Hollows."

"I have survived many attacks by Shinigami. I have eaten two already. And you will be the best one yet."

Tamotsu turned around slowly, sweat pouring from his brow. For the first time he could see the number of Hollows behind him. It seemed as if the entire alley was filled with glowing red eyes. In the lead was one Hollow not any bigger than he was. The scratches on its mask told that it had seen several battles and was hardened by them.

"Normally I would have a conversation with you," Tamotsu said, his body beginning to glow. "But I don't think that'll be possible."

"No," the Hollow responded. "We shall enjoy your screams. Speak your last words."

Tamotsu closed his eyes, tears leaking from his eyed. "I'm sorry," he said. Opening his eyes, his entire body was suddenly enveloped in a bright blue glow that lit the alley like a noon day sun. A blast of energy shot outward with hurricane force winds, dissolving every Hollow in the area. Sensing all the Hollows were gone, Tamotsu then directed the burst of energy upward into a pillar that shot into the sky.

* * *

Naomi walked next to Manami and suddenly both of them stopped as they felt an incredible burst of reiatsu. Looking toward the city they could see a bright pillar of blue light that increased in intensity for several moments before slowly fading.

"What was that?" Manami asked. "That's got to be one of the most powerful reiatsu signatures I've ever felt!"

Naomi turned away, her face frowning. She hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes.

"Well, who was it? Surely you know."

Naomi stayed silent for a moment longer, then answered in a voice barely audible. "Tamotsu..."

"You mean that was from Captain Toshiyuki?!"

Naomi nodded slowly, then lifted her head. Her eyes were sorrowful as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Yeah, I know its still going kind of slow and the chapters are short right now. Things will be picking up soon, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Master..._

The deep voice called to Tamotsu as he stirred.

_Master... awake..._

Tamotsu sat up. He was in a small clearing surrounded by trees, leaves crunching under him as he stirred. A male figure in a purple kimono and long black hair stood before him.

"You..." Tamotsu said as recognition hit him. It was the spirit of his second zanpakuto. "Where's Hinohebi?"

"Hinohebi has left us so that we may speak alone, my Master," the man said. "She has been spending more time out of this realm and in your own, is that correct?"

Tamotsu nodded. A sudden burst of air and water from the ground made him flinch, but the man before him did not move.

"What's going on here? Where am I?"

"Master... Do you not recognize your own inner world?"

Tamotsu looked around. Several trees were covered in leaves, but they were changing colors. Reds, yellows and browns replaced the lush greenery that he had come to know before. The small shrine stood firm, but the stream that flowed from it was dry. Another burst of air and water behind Tamotsu made him jump.

"What happened here? Is my world dying? Am I dying?"

"You are distancing yourself from your comrades, my Master. In addition, you are suppressing your power too much. Once it flowed freely, represented by the stream in front of the shrine. But since you have tried to suppress it, the stream has ceased and resulted in the formation of the geysers which now litter the land. Without a steady flow of power your inner world has become unstable."

"But I can't let my power flow freely. Its too dangerous!"

"Dangerous for who? For those close to you? To yourself? Your sister? Oh, my Master. You forget how long I have waited in darkness for you. I have seen your inner world change so much. Even when I believed I was alone here your power flowed. Even with the seal in your previous life the power flowed. Yet now there is no seal. You alone are causing this turmoil within your inner world."

"But... I don't know what to do."

The man approached Tamotsu and placed his hands on his shoulders. "My Master... Think back to when I served by your side. We were so close, as close as any Shinigami and Zanpakuto could be. With your passing, I felt a faint glimmer of your being and held onto it. I have been with you, and I have believed in you, even if you did not know I was here. Now, you must believe in yourself."

* * *

Tamotsu opened his eyes. He was lying on his back in the alley, Hinohebi sitting next to him. When she saw him stir, she threw her arms around him and began crying.

"Tamotsu!" Hinohebi cried. "You make me worry so much sometimes."

Tamotsu slowly placed his arms around Hinohebi as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, Hinohebi," he said. "I know now why you spend so much time here rather than in my inner world."

"He spoke with you then?"

Tamotsu nodded. "He did. I'm sorry. I'm so worried about what's going on with myself I was neglecting those around me."

"If the two of you are quite finished," Lucky said from Tamotsu's body, "I would suggest we make haste. That last outburst caused quite a commotion and the local authorities would be on their way soon. I doubt it would be of the best interest should they question me only to have a personality change when you enter your own body again. Perhaps you would find yourself in a padded room at the hospital of Dr. Ifukube?"

Tamotsu shuddered at the thought of being treated by Dr. Ifukube. A Reincarnate himself, he refused to join the Fourteenth Division and instead wanted to treat patients at his mental institution.

"You're right, Lucky," Tamotsu said. Stepping into his body, a flash of light ignited the alley and Tamotsu spit out the small green Soul Pill that contained Luck and promptly placed it into the mouth of the stuffed owl. "Let's go, Hinohebi."

* * *

Manami sat across from Naomi enjoying a cup of tea. Events were slow after the Hollow attack and the two of them were calming their nerves. Manami would have preferred a more talkative companion, but many of the others talked little of what interested her. Plus, she was the only other woman in the group.

"So don't you go to school or anything?" Manami asked. "I mean, you're probably only sixteen, right?"

Naomi said nothing and stared at the tea in her cup.

"Any hobbies? Come on. Let's have a chat. I'm feeling a bit lonesome here. What do you say? Just you and me? You know. Girl talk."

Taking a sip from her tea, Naomi took a deep breath and Manami waited for a response. But nothing but a sigh escaped Naomi's lips as she returned to looking at her tea glass.

"Damn, girl. No wonder none of the guys ever talk to you. You're just so drab and boring."

To that, Naomi allowed a small smile to be revealed on her face. "Not interested in boys," she said.

"Do my ears deceive me? She does speak! Waiter! Another round please. She can speak!"

Naomi allowed herself to chuckle at the sudden lightening of the mood and looked at Manami's face for what seemed like the first time that evening. "I can speak. I just... choose not to."

Allowing herself to relax, Manami slouched into the chair. "Well why not? Its hard to make friends if you don't speak. Don't you want to make friends?"

"I was alone most of my life. People thought I was crazy. I was alone, and I embraced that."

"Yeah, its hard for people to understand our unique perspective on life. Plus we go around killing monsters and sending spirits to the Soul Society."

At the sound of the word _monsters_ Naomi caught her breath in her throat and and sat perfectly still.

"What? What'd I say?"

"They're not monsters," Naomi said. "Not monsters."

"What? The Hollows? There's nothing left of them that's human."

Naomi looked up as a tear began rolling down her face and smearing the thick makeup. "You don't know that," she said. Not bothering to finish her tea, Naomi stood quickly and walked out. She set off at a brisk pace, leaving Manami alone at the table.

"What did I say?"

* * *

From the rooftop, Takeo Saegusa looked down as Naomi stormed off. He had been watching and listening the whole time, keeping an eye on the two girls in case anything should happen. He heard Manami's remark about the Hollows being monsters and understood Naomi's reaction. Only he and Tamotsu knew it, but Naomi remembered her life as a Hollow before she was a Shinigami.

Even though Naomi had slain many Hollows, Takeo could see sadness in her eyes as she did so. She had a unique perspective. So far as he knew, only she and Tamotsu knew of lives before their previous one. And remembering a life as a Hollow would surely be devastating to anyone. He thought it was a shame that a girl that seemed so young would remember a savage life of death.

Thinking of the Hollows, Takeo found himself rubbing the twin scars across his neck. Suddenly aware of his action, he stopped. He didn't like being aware of the deformity that took his voice, but it was a part of him now and no denying it. He knew who he was. And that was the important part.


	6. Chapter 6

**72 years ago**

Tamotsu Toshiyuki looked at himself in the mirror. He made it. He was in the Academy, ready to train as a Shinigami. Sporting the white and blue uniform that identified him as a student, he held the hilt of the zanpakuto that had been commissioned to him. Each new student was given a zanpakuto to use. Through experience, the strongest of Shinigami would bond with their sword and learn their name.

Tamotsu hadn't had many friends growing up, but always had a feeling that he had to become a Shinigami. Call it destiny or a sense of pride, but he knew what he had to do.

"Tamotsu," a voice called out. "Hurry up or you'll be late on your first day."

"Sorry, Akira," Tamotsu said.

Akira Honda was another student on his first day. Both he and Tamotsu had scored low on preliminary exams, but quickly bonded with each other. Running side by side, they made it to their first lesson.

"This is it, buddy," Akira said. "Seven years from now, we'll be part of the Gotei Thirteen!"

"What squad do you want to join?" Tamotsu asked.

"I don't know. I'll worry about that later."

A man wearing the black robes of full Shinigami rank entered the amphitheater and stood in front of the new students. Everyone suddenly stood at attention as they saw him, many sensing the incredible reiatsu the man emitted.

"Greetings, new students," the man said. "Welcome to the Shino Academy. By passing the entrance exam you have proven yourself capable of upholding the grand tradition in the role of Shinigami. Over the next several years, you will learn to wield your blade properly. You will learn to work together as a team. You will learn to use your reiatsu to its fullest. Each of you should have been assigned a number. This is the class you will be attending. Go there now. Dismissed!"

"Right!" the entire congregation said at once in a loud voice. The mass then dissolved as students began conversations with each other and looked for other students who would share the same classes.

"So I guess we're both in class three?" Akira asked. "Since we scored so low..."

Tamotsu looked at a small piece of paper he pulled out from an inner pocket in his uniform. "Yeah," he said. "If I'd gotten one point lower they said I would have failed the exam again."

* * *

Class Three was for the lowest ranked students. The class was small and many of the students seemed nervous or disappointed. Kneeling on the floor on top of straw mats, the group straightened as an instructor entered. He wore solid blue robes, the uniform of a male instructor. He walked to the center of the room and placed his hands behind his back.

"Greetings, Class Three," the man said. "I am Sensei Satoshi Kaneko. I will be in charge of you."

Tamotsu held back a smirk. _Ironic,_ he thought. _The name of the instructor for the least competent of us means Wise Golden Child._

"Just because you are in Class Three does not reflect who you will become," Satoshi said. "We all have the capability to learn. Even Head Captain Yamamoto, who founded this school, continues to learn to this day. You all have different reasons you are in here. Low reiatsu level, low Kido skill, physical limitations... But remember this. Everyone has their own weakness. Even those in Class One. Train hard. Do not let anyone say it cannot be done. With a will of iron, you may come out stronger than those who are more privileged. They may have natural talent, but they will not learn half as much as you. You are the ones who will lead."

"Sensai Kaneko," one student in the back asked. "I don't think any of us could ever catch up to those in Class One. Even if we were here for a hundred years."

"With that attitude, you won't. Your first task will be an obstacle course. This is simple, but necessary. The course will test basic skills you will need as a Shinigami. You are to complete this course once. It will not be easy, but it will give me a clear idea as to your skills individually. Once I see this, I will know best how to instruct you."

"An obstacle course?" another student asked. "Can't we start out with Kido or something?"

"Physical prowess is more important," Satoshi responded. "You cannot rely completely on one skill. In battle, you will be moving constantly. Even if you are the most skilled with Kido it will do you no good if you get left behind by your company. Any other questions? No? Good. Follow me to the training area."

* * *

The training area holding the obstacle course was extremely large. Tamotsu looked over and saw several different means of testing physical abilities. The rest of the students seemed to be in just as much awe.

"As I said, you must complete this course once completely," Satoshi said. "I shall await your arrival on the other side. Begin!" With a whishing sound, Satoshi seemed to disappear. The students looked at the daunting task before them.

Nervously, they approached the beginning. There was a stretch of sand and dirt for several paces, then four rows of wooden beams with a width that seemed to be the same size as their foot. Beyond that, the course turned.

"Well what are we waiting for?" one of the students screamed. "Let's do this!"

The rest of the students cheered and the entire mass began running full speed. A few seconds later, they reached the first obstacle. Three students made it across without any problems, but the fourth fell down. A loud splash could be heard and everyone looked down. There was no ladder on the other side, so in order to make it across they were forced to cross the balancing beam.

As the fallen student began climbing the ladder, the next wave of students began crossing. Two chose to move slowly while the others ran full speed. Both of the ones who ran fell while the ones who chose the slow path made it safely across.

Tamotsu's turn was next. He started slow, much slower than the rest of the group. Arms spread wide for balance, he inched across the beam of wood. Curiosity getting the better of him, Tamotsu looked down. As he did, the distance between him and the water seemed to increase to an endless void. Looking back up, he focused on the task ahead. Slipping, Tamotsu waved his arms wildly before falling. Instinctively looking for something to grab, he managed to get ahold of the beam of wood next to his own.

"Tamotsu!" Akira cried. "You can do it! Keep going!"

Unable to pull himself up, Tamotsu began to inch his way across while hanging on to the beam. His fingers began to sweat from the effort, then he lost his grip and fell. A second later there was a splash and Tamotsu began thrashing in the water.

"Help me! I can't swim!"

"Tamotsu!" Akira said. "Stand up!"

"Huh?" Tamotsu stopped thrashing and found that his head was still above the water. Standing, he saw that the water only came up to his thigh. "Oh..."

Working his way back, Tamotsu climbed the ladder and saw that he was the last student. He moved slowly across the beam, slipping several times due to his wet sandals. After what seemed like an eternity, and two falls later, he finally made it across the pit. Akira was the only one who was still waiting for him.

"Good job, buddy," Akira said. "Come on, let's go. We've got to catch up."

The two students ran around the corner of the obstacle course. The next area had logs on poles swinging. Several of the other students had already made it through while others struggled and a few got struck by the logs. Forcing their way through they made it to the other side, leaving Tamotsu and Akira alone.

"Come on, Tamotsu!"

Akira bounded through. He stopped as one of the logs swung in front of him, then continued. Tamotsu ran into the arena, dodging the first two logs and then got hit in the side by another. Getting knocked back, he turned and was struck again by one of the logs he dodged previously. A third log struck him again, throwing him to the ground.

Akira winced as he watched Tamotsu get struck an additional ten times as he worked his way through and eventually to the other side. He walked like he was completely drunk and nearly fell over.

"Tamotsu!" Akira said. "Are you okay?"

Tamotsu's face lit up with a large grin as he swayed from side to side. "I'm a Shinigami," he said.

"Not yet you're not. Come on, we've got to catch up."

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Tamotsu followed Akira to the next obstacle. It was an enormous wall with ledges and few climbing holds. The majority of the other students were climbing while a few were able to leap far distances between ledges.

Squatting down for a second, Akira jumped and made it to the first ledge with ease. "Come on," he said. "Its not that hard."

Tamotsu squatted and focused his energy. Opening his eyes sharply, he cried out as he leapt full force into the air only to land two feet from his previous position. Twice more, Tamotsu jumped up and down to no avail. Abandoning that technique, he ran full speed toward the wall and to the closest hold. He jumped and managed to grab on. Pulling himself up, he searched for a foothold.

"Under your left foot," Akira said. "Bring your foot up. There you go."

Tamotsu pushed himself upward and reached for the next hold, but his sweaty hands made the grip slippery and he fell flat onto his back. He groaned as he rolled over and approached the wall once again.

"Don't wait for me," Tamotsu said. "You'll only make yourself look as bad as me. Get going, Akria."

"Are you sure?" Akira asked.

"I'm sure. I'll be up and over before you know it. See you on the other side!"

"Sure thing, buddy!" Akira jumped again, nearly miscalculating the distance a couple of times but he made it to the top of the wall quickly.

Tamotsu climbed again and made it to the same spot before slipping and falling again. For a third time, he approached the wall, this time calculating where each hold was to make it to the first landing. Looking up, Tamotsu could see the last of the climbing students go over the top of the wall. This distraction caused him to lose concentration on his holds and he fell to the ground once again.

* * *

Stars lit the night sky over Seireitei. Tamotsu grunted as he slowly made his way up the wall. He was less than ten feet from the top. He could feel the victory. So close, but his entire body burned. He couldn't remember how many times he had fallen, but each time he was able to make it further. Even if it was only an inch, he could-

"Wow, you're out kind of late aren't you?" The woman's voice caught Tamotsu off guard and he slipped, managing to grab a firm hold and prevent himself from falling down.

"Don't do that!" Tamotsu cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said. "Here, let me help you up."

"No! I can do this!" Looking over his shoulder, Tamotsu could see that it was a female student. She had short hair, he couldn't tell if it was orange or blonde in the dim lighting. "Please, let me do this- wait, how are you doing that?" Tamotsu hadn't noticed, but the woman was actually standing on the air behind him.

"What, this?" The woman took a few steps back and forth. "This must be your first day. One of the new students?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is actually my last year here. They'll teach you how to do this later on. Don't worry."

Tamotsu managed to climb to the top with much effort, but once he did he rolled onto his back and began breathing heavily. The woman jumped up and landed next to him, then sat down. He could see her face clearly now. She had soft features and a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth.

"Trying to get some extra credit?" she asked.

"No," Tamotsu responded, breathing heavily. "That was my first time climbing it. I've been at it all day."

"Really? Wow, I probably would have just given up. Oh, where are my manners. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki."

"Its a nice night, itsn't it, Tamotsu?"

"I wouldn't know. I've been staring at a rock wall."

"So what brings you here? Did you just want to be a Shinigami?"

"No, Rangiku. I've been pretty weak my whole life. Looked down on and been taken care of. I just wanted to prove that I could be something."

"I see. I'm here for my brother. He was taken in by the Shinigami several years ago. Once I become a Shinigami I can meet him again."

"What's his name?"

Rangiku smiled. "His name is Kiyoshi."

"Its a good name. I'm sorry, but I have to continue this course."

"Would you like some help?"

"No. I have to do this on my own."

"Oh. Okay then."

"But that doesn't mean I have to be alone. You could complete it with me if you'd like."

Rangiku smiled. "I would."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Guess who?" a voice said as a pair of cold hands covered Tamotsu's eyes.

"Hello, Rangiku," Tamotsu said, not at all surprised.

"Wow, Kiyoshi. You're good at this."

Rangiku sat down next to Tamotsu. It was only a few months ago that she and he had learned of their kinship. Since that day, Rangiku had insisted on calling him by his namesake to her. She was the only one to do so, but Tamotsu didn't mind.

"So what are you doing our here?" Rangiku asked.

"I was remembering the first day we met," Tamotsu responded.

"Oh, yeah. That was a long time ago."

"It was. And a lot's changed since then." Tamotsu turned to look at his sister for the first time since she started speaking. She looked much the same as she did the first time he met her in the Academy. Her hair was much longer and she had taken to wearing a pink scarf over her shoulders, the origin of which he could only guess. Had any normal human been around it would have appeared that Tamotsu was talking to himself. "I'll be honest with you. Things haven't been too good for me lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been distancing myself from everyone. I'm scared, Rangiku. I'm afraid I'll hurt them. Even just being around them is becoming dangerous."

"I don't understand."

Tamotsu was about to speak again when he suddenly clenched his side. The energy in the air suddenly increased dramatically and a blue light began to shine around Tamotsu. Instinctively, Rangiku jumped back and readied herself. The glow around Tamotsu intensified and in a flash of light he separated from his physical body. Torrents of blue energy flowed out of Tamotsu's body, the bracers around his forearms began to peel back as even more energy surged from them.

"No," Tamotsu said. "No, not now!" Straining his face, the energy began to fade and Tamotsu doubled over.

"Kiyoshi!" Rangiku jumped to her brother's side and placed her arms around him. "What's going on? Tell me."

"My power... It's too much... I- I can't-" Tamotsu was interrupted as his body convulsed. Pulling away from Rangiku he fell to his hands and knees and wretched a pool of glowing blue liquid. The energy around the pool surged, causing the air to become heavy.

Rangiku stared as Tamotsu spewed forth more liquid. _That's not bile, _she thought. _That's pure reishi._

Tamotsu clenched his sides. "Lucky! I need you to take care of my body-" Tamotsu clenched his sides tighter as the stuffed owl emerged from a pocket in the backpack that Tamotsu's body was carrying. Rangiku quickly extracted the soul pill and placed it within the mouth of the seemingly lifeless form.

"Tell me, sir," Lucky said. "What is happening?"

"I- I need to get to Seireitei-"

Nodding, Rangiku unsheathed her zanpakuto and inserted it like a key into the air. Turning it, a gateway appeared. Struggling forward, Tamotsu walked into the bright light which led to the capitol of the Soul Society.

* * *

On the other side of the gateway, Tamotsu emerged at the main Senkaimon in the heart of Seireitei. Two guards greeted him customarily until they saw him double over in pain.

"Captain Toshiyuki!" one of them exclaimed.

"Get me Captains Kurotsuchi and Unohana-" Tamotsu exclaimed, his words strained.

"Yes sir!" One of the guards jumped away using Shunpo as Rangiku exited the gateway.

Rangiku caught her brother as he began to fall to one side. His entire body was shaking, a glowing blue sweat beginning to cover his entire body.

"Rangiku..." Tamotsu said. "It hurts..."

Holding Tamotsu in her arms, Rangiku began to stroke his head. "Its okay," she said. "We'll get through this. Do you hear me? You're going to be okay."

Rangiku could hear the doubt in her own voice. She was aware Tamotsu was having problems with his power but she had never seen him like this before. It was beyond her abilities to do anything at this point. All she could do was hold her brother as he continued to sweat large drops of concentrated reishi.

* * *

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Doing kind of a double-update since my chapters are rather short and a bit slow. Decided since this will be Tamotsu's last story (uh-oh, was that a spoiler?) I'll go ahead and fill in his past. Its been established he's spent 40 years in the Academy, now you'll see why and what happened during that time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**65 years ago**

"Hado thirty-one. Shakkaho!" A target exploded as it was hit by a ball of red energy. The students who were seated applauded at the display.

"Excellent work," Satoshi said. "Akira. You're next."

Akira stood and held his hands out in front of him. He recited the incantation silently and a ball of energy formed in front of his palms. "Hado thirty-one," he said. "Shakkaho!" The energy thrust forward and struck a target in the center of the training field. For good show, Akira fired two more blasts which then each struck a target. The students applauded and congratulated at the show of skill.

"Good work, Akira," Satoshi said. "As always. You will make a fine Shinigami. Next up. Tamotsu."

Tamotsu stood, eager to put his all into this final test. He had worked hard over the past seven years in an effort to keep up with the other students. He wasn't as skilled as the other students, but he did his best.

"Look," one student said. "It's Tamotsu."

"This should be good," another student said.

Tamotsu readied himself in a strong stance and took a deep breath. "Ye lord!" he said, a small ball of red energy forming in front of his outstretched hands. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march to the south! Hado number thirty one! Shakkaho!"

The ball of energy, not having grown in size at all, sputtered an launched itself only to land twelve inched away. The energy landed on the ground with a soft hiss, not even singing the grass. The other students cracked up laughing.

"Good going, Tamotsu!" a student shouted. "Maybe in a hundred years you'll reach the target!"

Tamotsu turned and ran toward the student who commented. Another student stuck his leg out, tripping Tamotsu in the process. He landed head first on the ground and the students began laughing harder.

"That's enough!" Satoshi shouted. "All of you, report to your barracks immediately. Tamotsu! Stay behind." The students began to file out of the training area as Tamotsu lifted himself from the ground. Satoshi approached, arms folded in front of him.

"What is it, Sensei?" Tamotsu asked.

"I have been in conference with other chief instructors of the Shino Academy. It seems that you did not pass. I am sorry, but they have insisted that you leave the Academy."

"What? But I've worked so hard!"

"That may be, but your skills have been decreed insufficient to take part in the Gotei Thirteen. I am sorry. You are to bring your zanpakuto before the Masters in the morning and return it. You are dismissed."

Tamotsu cried out in frustration and stormed out of the arena. Why should he be kicked out of the Academy? He knew all the incantations of the spells taught. He knew the history and all the written works. True he wasn't that great at any of the physical aspects, but regardless he gave it all he had.

Being so distraught, Tamotsu nearly missed his own housing unit. Opening the sliding door, he stepped inside and slammed the wall behind him. He then tossed the zanpakuto on the floor and collapsed onto his sleeping pad. Clenching his fist, he pounded the floor. Three times he did this, each time becoming weaker as his emotions overcame him. Soon, he abandoned this in favor of holding his pillow tight. Curling into a fetal position, he began to cry bitter tears of anger and disappointment. Before long, he fell asleep.

* * *

Black. Everything was black. Looking around, Tamotsu could not tell where he was. Was it a dream? Was it real? He didn't know.

_You feel alone,_ a woman's voice said softly. _But you are not alone._

Tamotsu looked around. There was nothing he could see. Only the void of blackness surrounding him. "Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with me?"

_You have been denied companionship and for that I am sad._

"Denied companionship? What do you mean?"

_I feel sympathy for you, Tamotsu Toshiyuki._

Tamotsu turned around to find a fire burning. The fire spread until it surrounded him, the flames showing that within the void was only Tamotsu and the entity speaking with him. The flames were so close, but Tamotsu was not burned. He could feel warmth, but it was within his heart and not on his skin.

Looking further into the flames was the rough outline of a figure. Someone was standing in the midst of the fire. The woman?

_Take my hand, Tamotsu,_ the woman said as she extended from within the flames. Tamotsu stepped forward and reached out, mesmerized by the figure before him. _Take my hand and I will protect you._

Tamotsu stepped forward again and touched the fingers of the figure who was hidden behind the wall of fire. There was a bright increase of light where the touch made contact, then Tamotsu found himself in darkness once again. This was not the darkness of the void, but his own bed chamber at night.

"A dream," he said. "Just a dream..."

Rolling over to his side, he looked at the zanpakuto he was given at the beginning of his training seven years ago. He would have to return it in the morning. Turning over away from the sword, Tamotsu was surprised to see another zanpakuto lying on the opposite side of his bed. Confuse, he sat up and looked at it.

The handle and sheath were red, a black diamond pattern along the length. The guard was black, two circles that intersected. Tamotsu picked up the sword and pulled it from its sheath. He could feel a power emanating from this zanpakuto, something he had never felt from the one issued to him. What he saw... Was it a dream? Or was it real?

* * *

"Step forward," the chief instructor said.

Tamotsu obliged and approached. There were five instructors seated on podiums before him, all looking down at him. He felt small before the overpowering presences before him but stood firm.

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," the instructor continued. "With your lack of progress and skill, we have determined that you are unworthy of becoming a Shinigami. I am sorry, but perhaps in the future once your skills develop you may try once again."

"I understand, Chief Instructor," Tamotsu said.

"Please. Present your zanpakuto to us. As you have not bonded with it, you will have no use for it."

Tamotsu stepped forward and placed his zanpakuto before the council. He stared down at it, the plain circular hilt, the plain purple sheath, then stepped back.

"Chief Instructor. If I may ask, what would you like me to do with this one?" Revealing his red and black zanpakuto, the council gave surprised sounds and turned to one another.

"Where did you obtain that zanpakuto?"

"I... I don't know. I had a dream last night. There was a woman's voice coming from a mass of fire. She said she would protect me. When I woke up, it was lying next to my bed."

"Sensei Satoshi. Was anyone in the vicinity of the training barracks last night?"

"I sensed no one," Satoshi said. "I frequented the area of Tamotsu's unit several times. No one entered. Of this I am positive."

"I see... Excuse us a moment."

The five instructors stood and stepped back into the shadows, Tamotsu left alone in the circle of light. For several moments all he could hear were muffled whispers, one occasionally rising above the others yet no discernable words came forth. Finally, the instructors returned. As before, it was the chief instructor who spoke.

"In light of this new development, it has been discussed by us and decreed that since this zanpakuto has chosen you as its master you shall remain in the Academy and repeat the courses."

Tamotsu could have jumped for joy but he constrained himself once again. "I thank you, Sensei," he said as he bowed low.

"You shall keep the zanpakuto which has chosen you. This is an unusual circumstance as it did not form from the one issued, but you are to treat it with respect and honor. Though you did not bond in the traditional manner, it is still a part of your soul. You are in it, and it in you."

"I understand."

"You shall remain in Class Three. Dismissed!"

* * *

**Present Day**

Blinking light illuminated the darkness of the isolation chamber's room in Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab. Tamotsu stood behind the glass and walls. While within those walls he could expel his reiatsu with no fear of harming those around him.

"Will he be okay?" asked Hinohebi, who had materialized soon after Tamotsu had entered Seireitei. Rangiku had carried him and now stood next to Hinohebi, nervously biting her finger.

"Tamotsu's case is unusual, as I am sure you are well aware," Mayuri said.

"We shall do everything in our power to help your master, Hinohebi," Captain Retsu Unohana said. Although Unohana and Mayuri did not often see eye to eye, both were required to be present whenever something had to be done with Tamotsu. The master healer and the master researcher had often clashed in views on varying topics but each knew that with Tamotsu they had to put aside their differences.

"Are you ready yet?" Tamotsu asked, his voice quaking. From behind the glass his voice was heard through a machine that connected to a speaker on the outside. Such was necessary for communication while in the isolation chamber.

"We are ready to begin," Mayuri said. "Remove your bracers."

Tamotsu nodded and reluctantly reached for the bracers on his forearms. He knew exactly what would happen and being in a cell completely cut off from everyone before him did little to calm his nerves. Taking a deep breath, he tore both bracers from his arms at once. Immediately, the room was filled with an intense blue light as energy erupted from Tamotsu's body.

Several screens with readings on reiatsu level and heart rate, as well as at least a dozen other items that only made sense to Mayuri, spiked and maxed out at the sudden increase of pressure from within the cell. Pressing buttons and pulling levers, Mayuri adjusted the readings to a level that would be readable.

The light from inside the chamber continued to increase steadily. Tamotsu began to cry out as he began pushing the energy out of his body. Sensors continued to spike as Mayuri tried to obtain a readable level. The pressure inside the chamber built up stronger still, enough so that cracks began to appear in the walls and on the glass.

"You fool!" Mayuri cried out. "Ease off the pressure! My chamber was never intended to take this much!"

The glass wall appeared to bulge as Tamotsu screamed, sparks bursting from several consoles. The cracks spread, then all energy coming from Tamotsu ceased. The room went dark as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Kiyoshi!" Rangiku cried. She reached for the chamber door but was halted by Mayuri.

"Stop right there," he said. "We don't know what kind of levels he's giving off right now. He's sweating reishi again. We must wait for the cell to absorb the majority of the energy before we can enter."

"He is my brother. Our reiatsu resonates. I can handle it."

Before Mayuri could object again, Rangiku stepped into the airlock separating the chamber from the lab. Once inside, she saw Tamotsu breathing heavily on his hands and knees. Glowing drops of liquid reishi poured from his brow.

"Kiyoshi... Are you all right?" Rangiku reached out with her hand only to have it slapped away by Tamotsu.

"Unhand me, woman!" he cried out.

Gasps of surprise came from everyone in the lab. Rangiku remained on her knees as Tamotsu stood. She was shocked to see him like this, and when he looked down at her there was no recognition in his eyes. Wiping his forehead with his hand, he threw the droplets of reishi to the side without a second thought. They hit the glass, which began to smoke as if struck by acid.

"Kiyoshi... Don't you recognize me?"

"What is the nature of this place? Have you kidnapped me? Am I to be your prisoner?! Answer me, woman!"

Rangiku stood slowly and approached Tamotsu, tears forming in her eyes. Stepping forward, she slapped Tamotsu across the face hard enough for all to hear. "How dare you... Have you lost so much that you don't remember your own sister? After all we've been through... Am I nothing to you?"

"Sister... Rangiku-" Tamotsu touched his face where he had been slapped, suddenly stepped backward as if off balance. He caught himself on the wall and looked away. "Rangiku... I- I'm sorry... I don't know-" Crying out as another burst of energy came from him, Tamotsu grabbed his head and fell to the ground once again. Blue energy arced over his body like electrical bursts. A moment later he stood, this time sweating droplets of water and perspiration.

Stumbling, Tamotsu was caught by Rangiku. He felt so weak, but managed to find the strength to be helped out of the chamber.

"Interesting..." Mayuri said, looking at the melted portion of glass where the liquid reishi touched. "With all that outburst you still have a great amount of reiatsu remaining in your body. And it would seem that the concentrated reishi you perspire is more potent than I originally thought as well."

"What... What do you mean?" Tamotsu asked, his body shaking.

"Now... the best way to put this... Are you familiar with the Quincy device Ginto? It is a small tube in which they store condensed versions of their own reiatsu. A single drop can be used with their Sprenger technique, in which they release energy equivalent to either a high level eighty or low level ninety Kido spell. It would seem that Tamotsu's energy is several times that amount."

"But what's causing him to perspire like this in the first place?" Rangiku asked.

"I thought it was self explanitory. Due to Tamotsu's continued suppression of his reiatsu, it is condensing into a far more concentrated form. Without allowing it to escape normally, it finds other means of releasing itself."

"But..." Tamotsu said. "But I can't allow my reiatsu to flow freely. Its... too dangerous..."

"More dangerous than pooling all your energy into a confined area? Need I remind you what happened last time? I do not know the full potential of your reiatsu, Tamotsu, but I do know this. If you continue to suppress it like you are currently doing it will not only be harmful to you but to everyone around you as well with the exception of Rangiku Matsumoto. But I doubt that even she would be able to withstand your full power. That and..."

Mayuri paused as he scanned the computer screens. Tamotsu struggled to walk to look at the images and numbers. Striking a few keys, Mayuri split the image into different colored graphs.

"What is it?" Tamotsu asked.

"Now this is most interesting. In addition to your normal reiatsu level, unless my sensors are mistaken, you have other reiatsu signatures which are beginning to surface."

"He contains several reiatsu signatures?" Unohona asked.

"Indeed. This may be a unique case for Tamotsu, and this could explain your lapses in knowing who you are at some points in time."

"So what does this mean?" Tamotsu asked.

"It would appear that your suppressed reiatsus are awakening, bringing with them your memories of that lifetime. You currently have one dominant reiatsu signature, but the others are trying to surface as well. I can see three possible outcomes of this. Firstly, you could learn to control them and obtain a power unlike anything the Soul Society has ever seen. Second, it overwhelms you and you end up dying again like last time and leave a much larger crater."

Mayuri paused for a moment as if in deep thought.

"What about the third outcome?"

"Oh, my, my. The third outcome... That would be that the power completely overwhelms you and tears your very existence apart." A large grin spread over Mayuri's thought as he reviewed the possibilities in his mind. "This should be most interesting to see, wouldn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**65 Years Ago**

"I've been thinking about something," Satoshi said as he walked along the corridors of the Shino Academy main hall. He was accompanied by another instructor by the name of Kimiko Hara. The two had worked together for several years in teaching the next generations of Shinigami and had a mutual respect for one another.

"Regarding Tamotsu?" Kimiko asked. She did not look at Satoshi, nor did he look at her. But both had the others' undivided attention.

"I am wondering about his reiatsu level. It seems weak and yet has not developed as other students have."

"You're suggesting that there is something more than on the surface."

"I would like your opinion, Kimiko. I am proposing something before the chief instructors to run a test on Tamotsu. To see if anything is actually unusual with him or if his reiatsu level actually is that low."

The two instructors stopped before a large doorway. They looked out at students who were practicing their forms and other new students who were trying to find their way around the campus.

"If there is something different about him," Kimiko said. "I want you to be careful. For both your sakes."

"I appreciate that." Satoshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We shall find out soon enough."

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Tamotsu felt as if his heart skipped a few beats.

"I want to take you outside of the Academy for a private lesson," Satoshi said. "Perhaps you have not progressed as the others because you need special attention. Are you willing to do this with me?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But what about my other training?"

"This will take priority. Also, we shall see why your senses are inhibited. Learn to control your reiatsu and you will pass. I promise you that."

Tamotsu nodded, then stood a little taller. "Where do we begin, Sensei?"

"First off, we will need to go somewhere isolated. We should leave now, since you are unable to perform the Shunpo technique."

Satoshi began walking and Tamotsu obediently followed. He didn't know what exactly was planned for him but if he could learn to properly perform a Kido spell, any Kido spell because of it, he would follow.

* * *

Three hours passed until Satoshi finally came to a rest. Tamotsu was straggling behind, covered head to toe in sweat. In his mostly white uniform the perspiration could be easily seen. He sat down with a loud sigh and threw his head back.

"Are we there yet?" Tamotsu asked.

Looking around, then closing his eyes for a moment, Satoshi nodded. "This will do."

Tamotsu sighed again and fell to his back. He opened his eyes and watched the clouds roll by for a few seconds until he saw Satoshi standing over him. Smiling awkwardly, Tamotsu stood and stretched. "So why bring me all the way out here?"

"I would like to test something, Tamotsu. The outcome is uncertain so I wanted us to be alone. I've been wondering about your lack of ability. Its something I haven't seen before. My guess is there is something... blocking your full potential. As such you haven't been able to perform a single successful Kido spell."

"Blocking my power? Like a seal?"

"If you would permit me, I would like to find out."

"Well, sure! If it'll help me out then go for it!"

Satoshi stood Tamotsu and then closed his eyes. Expanding his senses to surround his student, he examined the reishi flow from his body. There was a bright core, but the expulsion of reiatsu was barely detectable. Closing in on a particular area, he saw what he was looking for. It was like a doorway which was tightly closed, the light escaping from the cracks in the frame.

"I can sense it," Satoshi said, placing his hand over Tamotsu's chest. "I will try to open the doorway to your power..." Concentrating fully on a spell, the doorway to Tamotsu's power began to unlock.

"I can feel it," Tamotsu said. "It feels-" Tamotsu gasped suddenly. "It hurts- Sensei- Make it stop..."

Satoshi's eyes opened. He could see Tamotsu bathed in a bright blue glow, but the power was escaping faster than his student was able to handle. He should have known. Growing up with his power suppressed to such a degree... There was no way his body would be able to handle it.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Satoshi concentrated on closing the door but the power flowed strongly. It was like trying to close a hole in a dam. The power was trying to force its way out of his body.

"Sensei!" Tamotsu collapsed, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Satoshi poured as much of his own energy as he could into re-locking the seal. It was difficult work, but soon Tamotsu's breathing returned to normal.

"I am sorry, Tamotsu," Satoshi said. "I had no idea it would have that effect."

"You were only trying to help, Sensei."

Satoshi expanded his awareness to look back at the doorway he had tried to re-seal. It was locked once again, but a small crack had appeared on the frame. Light and power poured through this crack, but it seemed that it was stable.

"Now, Tamotsu. Do you see that tree there?"

Tamotsu looked and saw a large tree approximately fifteen paces away. It was the same distance as the targets in the training range. "I see it."

"I would like you to try performing a Kido spell on that tree."

Tamotsu nodded and prepared his stance, lifting his hands in front of him. He would attempt Hado number Thirty-one. He had seen it used thousands of times and the glowing crimson blast of energy had a certain appeal to him. Closing his eyes, he recited the spell.

"Ye lord," he began, a ball of red energy immediately forming in front of his hands. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man." The crimson energy began to increase in size, glowing brighter than anything Tamotsu had seen before. He continued the spell with more earnest, the ball of power continuing to increase in size as he spoke. "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges- march to the south! Hado number Thirty-One! _Shakkaho_-"

The end of his spell ended in more of a yelp than a yell as the crimson energy burst forth with incredible force. It struck the tree in the center, the bark shattering as a bright explosion erupted from the core. Dirt and debris flew in all directions as a powerful shock wave knocked everything within fifty feet to the ground, Satoshi included.

The light faded and Satoshi stood coughing. He barely had time to dodge as the top of the tree fell from the sky. Smoke and smaller bits of debris floated in the air. "Tamotsu!"

No answer came. Searching for Tamotsu's reiatsu signature, he found it several yards away from where he had cast the spell. He was lying slumped in front of a tree. He wasn't moving. Satoshi hurried over and lifted Tamotsu's head, only then noticing the dark red stain on the tree bark. Touching the back of Tamotsu's head he could feel the wet blood as it slowly flowed from the wound.

The smoke cleared slowly and Satoshi could see the damage which the single Kido spell had wrought. Where the tree once stood was a crater with a twenty foot diameter. Everything else was leveled flat in an outward direction. Satoshi looked at what remained of the tree, only then realizing it had bee blown completely off the base and blown into the air before landing.

Picking up Tamotsu, he turned to look once more at the destruction. "Soul King help us..." he said. "What have I done?"

* * *

"I have good news and bad news," the silver haired medical student from the infirmary said. "He will recover, but he has suffered a mild concussion. He cannot remember any of the events for the past several hours."

"Will it be permanent?" Satoshi asked. He looked into the medical room to see Tamotsu lying in bed with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Thank you, Isane Kotetsu. You came highly recommended. I shall see you later in my class."

"Thank you, Sensei," Isane said.

Satoshi entered the room and closed the door behind him. Tamotsu rolled over to his side.

"Hey, Sensei," he said. "They said it was a training accident."

Satoshi nodded. "It was quite unfortunate."

"Whoever did a Kido blast like that must be pretty powerful."

"Perhaps the most powerful student I know. Tamotsu, I have spoken with the other instructors. It has been agreed that in the best interest of your progress you and I shall have private lessons. You will not be instructed alongside the others in terms of Kido training."

"I see. Thank you, Sensei. For everything."

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Present Day**

The air felt cool on his face as Tamotsu sat on the hilltop overlooking Seireitei. His eyes were closed, but he could sense everything going on around him. As had become his custom, he constantly sent his senses outward as a means of expelling some of his reiatsu. He felt a presence approaching from behind, but did not move. He knew this presence well.

"It feels good to have you near, Captain Komamura," Tamotsu said.

"It always feels good to be in the presence of a friend, Captain Toshiyuki," Komamura responded.

Tamotsu smiled, opening his eyes to see the giant fur-covered form or Sajin Komamura. The two had become friends long ago during his past lifetime as a Shinigami and frequently met to discuss deep, philosophical topics. "It still feels strange to be called by that title, my friend."

"It always does, but is only proper. You have progressed far and I feel there is so much more you can accomplish."

"Only if I can control my powers. And my memories."

"It is said that with age comes great wisdom. And one can only guess the great wisdom you have attained in your several lifetimes."

"If only it were that simple. So why have you come here?"

"If you wait too long you shall be late to the Captains' meeting."

Tamotsu straightened and turned around. "I was not informed of any meeting."

"Strange. It was announced recently. Did you not receive a notification from a Jigokucho?"

"No... Well, I believe it would be best we leave."

"Are you still unable to perform Shunpo?" Tamotsu nodded. "I shall assist you if you would like."

"Thank you."

Climbing onto Komamura's back, Tamotsu held on as the large form performed several Shunpo jumps to the First Division office where the meetings were held.

* * *

The Captains of the Gotei Thirteen stood in their assigned spots based on the number of their divisions, even numbers on one side and odd numbers on the left. Although Tamotsu would have rather stood on the opposite side next to Captain Ukitake, his position placed him next to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Although his position as Captain of the Fourteenth Division remained unofficial, Tamotsu still did his best to be part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," Captain Commander Yamamoto started. "I find it strange that I was not made aware of your presence in Seireitei sooner."

"I am sorry, Captain Commander," Tamotsu responded. "There was an incident and I had to come quickly."

"So I see. As point of fact, it is actually your Division in which I have called this meeting. It would seem that Captain Kurotsuchi needs your approval in order to study members of your Division."

"Mayuri wants to study the Reincarnates?"

"While that is true," Mayuri responded, "this actually comes as an order from our own Captain Commander. It would seem that lately he has been interested in studying how you are able to obtain memories of your past life. Or, as in your case, your past lives."

"Well, that doesn't make much sense," Tamotsu said. "Why do you need to know this? And when has research ever been your point of interest?"

"The reasons do not matter," Yamamoto said. "But in order for us to proceed, I must first have your consent."

"This is... sudden... Couldn't we come back to this and I can give my answer later? I'm sure there's other things that-" Tamotsu's side suddenly felt pained as a burst of energy rippled over his body.

"Toshiyuki!" Captain Hitsugaya called.

"I- I'm fine," Tamotsu answered. "I'll be fine..."

"Very well," Yamamoto said. "We shall move on to other business. As you all know, with the recent-"

The Captain Commander's words were cut off as Tamotsu's ears began ringing. He could feel another spasm of energy approaching. There was nothing else to do but try releasing some of it. It was not the wisest of things to do, he knew that, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Tamotsu doubled over as his body began to glow bright blue, then faded once again. Another ripple of blue energy raced over him. The energy was coming too quickly for him to call off and soon all eyes were on him.

"Captain Toshiyuki," Yamamoto said. "What is the meaning of this? Are you not well?"

"No..." Tamotsu said, slowly lifting his head.

"No you are not well? Answer your Commander."

"No- _You are not my Commander!_"

Either from shock at his comment or the blast of energy that followed, none of the Captains could stop Tamotsu as he exploded into a torrent of energy and leapt toward Yamamoto. There was a crash and a crack of a whip, then the remaining twelve Captains stared at a large hole in the wall. Tamotsu and Yamamoto were gone.

* * *

"Traitor!" Tamotsu let loose his whip, cracking it and causing shock waves to go out in all directions.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Yamamoto cried out, using Shunpo to dodge the attacks. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Tamotsu responded by igniting his whip zanpakuto into a torrent of flames and sent a wave of yellow fire toward Yamamoto's direction.

* * *

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked as she looked up to the sky. Shuhei Hisagi came running next to her side. "Shuhei, what's happening up there?"

Hisagi shielded his eyes with his hand, looking at the bursts of energy in the sky. "That's Tamotsu!" he cried out. "And he's fighting- Captain Commander!"

* * *

Tamotsu spun around in a circle, throwing another torrent of flames at Yamamoto's position. When Yamamoto dodged, he fired several low level Kido spells after the man.

"You are a fool to challenge me, boy!" Yamamoto cried. "And an even bigger fool to do it in my own city!"

"This is not your city and you know it!" Tamotsu declared.

"Enough of this madness." Yamamoto placed his hand on top of his walking staff, which dissolved and revealed his zanpakuto. "Reduce all creation to ash- _Ryujin Jakka!_" A torrent of flames several times larger that Tamotsu's raced out from the length of the blade and engulfed the entire area into a burning inferno.

For a long moment the flames lit the area, but were disrupted with a burst of blue energy from Tamotsu's position. He emerged from the fire, his entire essence glowing bright blue and his eyes burning intensely. In his right hand, along with his zanpakuto, he held one of the restraining bracers for containing his power.

"Your Shikai has no power over me," Tamotsu said, his voice reverberating slightly. Tamotsu lashed out again, the energy release tripled as to what it was before. Different than regular reiatsu release Tamotsu's Hyper-mode, as it had become known as, greatly increased both speed and strength and also allowed him to sense and perceive the world using reishi itself. As such, he could now know exactly where someone would appear at the end of a Shunpo step.

Yamamoto gave ground as Tamotsu advanced, his whip moving wildly as he worked to find an open spot. With no reservation, he gave his all in his offensive assault. With one particularly strong crack of his whip, Tamotsu was able to cause a mid-air explosion. When the smoke cleared, Yamamoto was gone.

* * *

Rangiku ran as fast as she could, jumping into the air. She was interrupted only once in her flight to where the battle was taking place. Jumping up into the air, she stopped just below and to the rear of Tamotsu.

"Stop this!" she cried out. "You need to stop this madness!"

"Stay out of this!" Tamotsu responded. "Don't get involved here!"

"No, I won't let you do this!" Rangiku jumped up and grabbed Tamotsu's arm. "Captain Toshiyui, you have to stop!"

Grabbing Rangiku's arm, the world seemed to slow down. Firing up into Hyper Mode once again, Tamotsu spun around. In his free hand was a ball of crimson energy, to which he thrust point blank into Rangiku's chest.

* * *

Rangiku opened her eyes slowly. She was on the ground, lying on her back. She couldn't remember what happened. The last thing she knew was someone stopping her and asking her not to intervene with the battle. But looking down, she felt a sharp burning pain. She gasped as she saw the open wound on her chest, the flesh around the edges scorched. Through a combination of pain and shock, she passed out.

* * *

Tamotsu felt a spike of reiatsu behind him, turning just in time to block a giant ice dragon. There was an explosion of ice shards and mist as the intense heat of his own zanpakuto hit the extreme cold of the ice dragon.

"_Toshiyuki!_" the call came. It was Hitsugaya, the ice wings on his back showing that he was in his Bankai form. Blades clashed and mist erupted from the contact points of the two combatants. "Toshiyuki, you are not well! Stop this at once!"

"Stay out of this!" Tamotsu cried as he blocked several more of Hitsugaya's strikes.

"Toshiyuki, have you gone mad? You attacked your Commander! You attacked your _sister!_"

"_LIAR!_"

Another stream of ice formed from Hitsugaya's blade and was thrown across the air only to be broken up once again by Tamotsu's blast of fire. Ice and loose flames rained down on the city, all eyes on the battle but none willing to intervene. Clouds of steam erupted as the opposing zanpakuto elements collided.

With one of the strikes, Tamotsu charged up energy in is free hand. When Hitsugaya's blade moved aside, Tamotsu thrust his hand forward and several bolts of blue lightning erupted from the tips of his fingers. Although several of the bolts missed their intended target, two of them struck home and sent Hitsugaya back.

_What was that?_ Hitsugaya asked silently once he regained his positioning. _A modified Kido spell?_

"You're as blind as the rest of them!" Tamotsu screamed.

"I didn't want it to end this way. You were my friend, but I will do what I must. _Sennen Hyoro!_" Several large pillars of ice shot up and surrounded Tamotsu, beginning to close in on him. "I am sorry, Toshiyuki-"

A sudden increase of energy was felt and Hitsugaya looked at his ice prison to see it was glowing fiercely from the inside. With a scream, Tamotsu shattered the walls of ice using the force of his reiatsu. Hitsugaya was thrown back by the force of the wave of energy suddenly being released from a confined area. When he opened his eyes once again he could see Tamotsu standing and appeared to be engulfed in blue fire. In his free hand was the second bracer meant to suppress his power.

Tamotsu cried out again and it seemed as if the whole of Seireitei shook. Having to brace himself against another blast of energy, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide as he saw Tamotsu escaping through a Gargantua.

"Toshiyuki..." Hitsugaya said, his hand shaking as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed. "What have you become?"

* * *

**Notes from the Author**

**Okay, now things have gotten rolling and a very dark twist in the story. I know it was a lot take in, but I couldn't hold off what was going to happen forever.**


	9. Chapter 9

The white sands felt cold under the endless night sky of Hueco Mundo. Vast expanses of dunes with occasional petrified trees or brush were the only things to indicate that there was life, or what could pass as life. This was the realm of the Hollows and Tamotsu Toshiyuki was in the heart of it.

He had betrayed and fought against the Soul Society. He would be deemed a criminal, he knew that much. But at least here he could be safe for a time.

There were few Hollows he passed as he ran over another dune. A few were medium sized, but most were small. Creatures that appeared to be small rodents and lizards normally felt skittish around anything larger than they were, but without his bracers Tamotsu's reiatsu flowed freely. This would keep many of the weaker Hollows at bay, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the larger ones were attracted to him.

Running through the expanses of sand there were some places that felt familiar to Tamotsu, as if he had seen them before. Possibly from another lifetime? He had sparse memories of being a Hollow, but nothing as complete as Naomi Kanagawa. He would have time to figure everything out later. But right now he had a mission.

In the distance Tamotsu could see sand being kicked up as someone, or something as the case may be, was on their way to intercept him. They were moving fast and Tamotsu could see that it was a woman with long brown hair. Expanding his senses, her reiatsu felt familiar to him.

When the two were within twenty feet of each other they both slowed to a stop as if by some unheard command had compelled them. Tamotsu could see the woman clearly now. A long white dress with slits up the legs and a mask that appeared to be a blank masquerade style.

"Hello, Kisaki," Tamotsu said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You-" Kisaki said. "Tamotsu?!"

"You look well. Were you in a battle? It seems your mask has a crack in it."

Kisaki raised her hand to touch a hairline crack that spread across one side of her mask, then stepped backward and drew her sword. "Why- What are you doing here?" Although she tried to appear confident, fear was clearly the dominating emotion.

"Calm yourself, Kisaki," Tamotsu said as he raised his hands in a non-threatening posture and took a step closer. "I am not here to fight. I only wish to talk."

"No... No! You're a Shinigami and you have trespassed into Hueco Mundo! You are an invader!"

Tamotsu stepped closer and closer, ever so slowly. "It would seem that I have become an outcast of Seireitei. Treachery, treason, and the belief that I have gone insane."

Kisaki's hand was visibly trembling as Tamotsu approached, the sword clattering noisily. "Why then... Why have you come here?"

Tamotsu reached out and touched the top of Kisaki's blade and gently lowered it before looking into her yellow eyes. "Because I need your help."

* * *

The infirmary was quiet despite the recent harsh activity in Seireitei. There were a few minor injuries, but that did little to ease Hitsugaya. Tamotsu had betrayed the trust of the Soul Society.

"How is she?" Hitsugaya asked as Captain Unohana exited the room. Her expression was grim.

"I am sorry, Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana said. "But it would appear there is nothing I can do for her wound."

"What? But you are the most skilled healer in Soul Society. Surely there is something-"

Unohana silenced Hitsugaya by raising her hand. "I said there is nothing I can do."

Hitsugaya did not press the matter. He didn't know all the details of healing Kido, but it seemed unusual that there was nothing that could be done. "May I see her?" he asked.

Unohana stepped aside and Hitsugaya entered the room. There were little furnishings, but a hospital room was not intended to feel homely. Rangiku sat on the bed, a white kimono covering her body and the several layers of bandages around her chest.

Hitsugaya winced as he remembered what he saw. She had tried to stop Tamotsu from his rampage, but he turned and fired a Kido spell at point blank. Even with Rangiku's strength, he was surprised that she was not injured further.

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya said. "Are you doing all right?"

"Captain..." Rangiku said. "What happened?"

"It was Toshiyuki's rampage. He attacked the Captain Commander."

"I know that much, Captain. But how did I obtain this wound? Captain Unohana said that it could not be healed. I don't remember how I got it." Hitsugaya approached the side of Rangiku's bed. She had been staring out the window, then turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Where is Kiyoshi?"

"It was... Toshiyuki who gave you that wound."

"What?"

"I saw what happened. We all did."

"No. I don't believe you. Kiyoshi... He wouldn't..."

"After he attacked the Captain Commander, you tried to stop him. But he turned on you. In his Hyper Mode, he struck you with a Kido spell at point blank range. In all honesty, you are lucky to be alive."

"You're lying. Kiyoshi would never-"

"It can be confirmed by all the other Captains, Matsumoto. After attacking you, I engaged him. His power... Its driven him mad. Before I was able to stop him, Toshiyuki fled into Hueco Mundo using a Gargantua that he himself opened."

Rangiku's eyes were wide in disbelief, the fear clearly present.

"As of right now, Tamotsu Toshiyuki is the most wanted man in all of Seireitei."

* * *

Tamotsu approached and was met by Tier Harribel, the current ruler of Hueco Mundo. He extended his hand and she took it, closing the deal which they had made.

"It is settled then," Tamotsu said.

"Yes," Harribel said. "We shall join you against our common enemy."

Ending the handshake, Tamotsu looked over the vast expanse of desert, now filled with Hollows of every class. Revenge, it seemed, was an excellent motivator with the Hollows. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood tall. The forces of Hueco Mundo were his. The first part of his plan was successful.

* * *

"I just don't understand it," said Jushiro Ukitake. He sat at a table with Shunsui Kyoraku, who was drinking a small cup of sake. "Tamotsu would never attack someone like that. Its just not in his nature."

"There's a lot going on with him we just don't understand," Kyoraku responded. "We all knew he was getting into all sorts of trouble, but I do agree with you about that much."

"But why? Why would he attack Yamamoto like that?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot myself." Kyoraku took a sip from his saucer and took a deep breath. "Actually, it seems that Yama-Jii hasn't been himself lately either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters he sure seems to have taken a liking to Mayuri a lot. Seems that last week he gave him a large sum of money for research into the Reincarnates. That and... he seems to have been hiding his reiatsu."

"You mean suppressing?"

Kyoraku sighed. "No, I mean hiding. Its been a while since I've actually felt his presence."

"I see..." Ukitake sat down across the table and rubbed his chin. It was then that Unohana entered.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Not at all, Retsu," Kyoraku responded. "Come on in. Take a seat."

"Thank you."

After a moment of silence, Ukitake spoke. "Tell me. How is Rangiku's condition? Will she recover?"

"It is... difficult to say."

"That bad, huh?" Kyoraku said. "Well, she did take it full force to the chest."

"Its not like that, Shunsui," Unohana said as she took a deep breath. "The wound is... unusual... to say the least. I can see it. I can feel it. And yet when I try to heal, I cannot sense it. Its almost as if there is no wound there at all."

"Well this certainly keeps getting better and better." Kyoraku leaned back in his chair and tipped his hat. "I'm starting to think there's more to this than appears on the surface. Could Tamotsu have seen something that we didn't?"

"That's one possibility. But I've been studying his condition. I have witnessed a similar outburst with him, and it seems that he sometimes gets lost in his past memories. When this happens he believes he is in that past lifetime."

"I see what you mean," Ukitake said. "And with so many lifetimes it would be hard to pin down exactly what was happening with him. Could it be possible that there was one lifetime where he and Yamamoto were enemies?"

"That is also possible, but we can't know for sure since he escaped."

"But why into Hueco Mundo? We all saw it. He opened the Gargantua on his own."

"It makes sense, actually," Kyoraku said, lifting the tip of his hat. "That's the one place he could go that we can't readily follow him. He must have realized what he was doing and escaped there."

Ukitake leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "That would leave two possibilities then. Either Tamotsu is mad, or there is something bigger going on. What should we do?"

Kyoraku leaned back and placed his hands behind his head and sighed. "Honestly, I'd say doing nothing would be the best bet."

"Excuse me?"

"I agree with Shunsui in this circumstance," Unohana said. "If there is something bigger going on and we leave to find Tamotsu it will alert the other party. But if we approach Yamamoto, Tamotsu could be pressed into making rash decisions. And with how unstable he is right now, either approach is dangerous."

"Its settled then," Kyoraku said. "We'll wait for more information. There's just one more thing that's been on my mind since Tamotsu's attack. I just can't seem to shake it from my mind."

"What is it?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, its about Rangiku. When has she ever addressed him as Toshiyuki?"

* * *

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Okay, so the next few chapters will probably be a bit shorter than I'd like but I've got a lot of jumping around to do and a lot of explanations to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Get out of my way!" Kyo cried as he slid in mid-air to avoid hitting Shiro.

"What do you mean?" Shiro said. "You're the one that jumped in front of me!"

The Hollow lashed out with its tail and the two Shinigami jumped backward, narrowly avoiding the strike. They had been fighting for a few minutes already, but to Takeo it seemed like hours. He stood on the ground with a look of clear disappointment on his face. It was a low level Hollow and should have easily been taken care of, but the rest of the Division clearly had a lot to learn when it came to teamwork.

Manami landed on the ground on the opposite side of the Hollow and lifted her hands in front of her. "Ye Lord," she said. "Mask of flesh and blood-"

"Its _blood and flesh_, you idiot!" Eiji cried out.

"Mask of blood and flesh- Ye who- how does it go?"

"You don't need to recite the spell. Just fire the damned Kido!"

Manami grunted and decided to forego the incantation. "Hado Thirty One- Shakkaho!" A blast of red energy erupted from her hands and shot toward the beast, only to fly past its head and nearly strike Shiro.

"What was that for?" Shiro shouted. "Attack the Hollow, not me!"

Takeo slapped his hand to his face and brought it down slowly. He may have to intervene anyway. Whenever Tamotsu was gone it was his responsibility to lead the Reincarnates. The problem was that with the inability to speak the others did not view him as a true leader.

A soft _whish_ pulled Takeo from his thoughts. Naomi had just landed beside him, an inquisitive expression on her face. She was asking about the situation. The two of them had become accustomed to carrying on conversation without any spoken words and in response rolled his eyes and sagged. Naomi nodded and looked at the battle.

The four recent Reincarnates stood around bantering so much so that even the Hollow seemed to be annoyed by them. It struck the ground with its tail and bellowed as if it were an attention-starved child. The Shinigami looked up and managed to dodge the Hollow's next attack.

Attempting to attack it all at once, the group came in from all sides All the Hollow had to do was duck down low and allow the attackers to collide into a tangled mass above it.

Takeo closed his eyes tight, not so much for how much he imagined it would have hurt but for the complete incompetence of the group. They were too independent and needed to work as a team but were too proud. Shaking his head, Takeo leapt into the air above the others as they tried to recompose themselves.

The Hollow howled at the newcomer and lashed out with its hand but Takeo jumped forward using Shunpo and reappeared next to the Hollow's head. There was a flash of metal and Takeo landed next to the end of the Hollow's tail. The creature stood motionless for a moment, then began to dissolve as it fell forward.

"I could have done that," Eiji said. "If the others would have just minded their own business."

"Mind our own business?" Manami countered. "You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

"Yeah, and thanks to you I almost got fried," Shiro said.

The four Reincarnates immediately began yelling at each other in an undiscernable mass of voices. Placing his zanpakuto on his back, Takeo stormed over and folded his arms as he tapped his foot impatiently. When nobody stopped, he thrust forward with both hands and the four were immediately bound by the Kido spell _Sai_.

Immediately, everyone was silent. They turned around and watched as Takeo slowly approached. Once again, he folded his arms tapped his foot loudly.

"He wants an explanation," Naomi said. "He's very disappointed."

"It wasn't my fault," Kyo said.

Takeo approached and raised his hand and threatened to backhand the Shinigami before him. Kyo braced himself but the blow never came. Instead, Takeo turned his back and took three steps away from the group.

"Supposed to use teamwork," Naomi said, implying what Takeo was thinking. "You're just children."

"We're the children?" Shiro said. "You're the youngest one here, and you're carrying a teddy bear with you! You even stuck your zanpakuto into its back! And you're calling us the children?"

Takeo spun around and pointed his finger at Shiro, who flew back ten feet as he was hit with the _Sho_ Kido spell. When he looked up, Takeo was standing above him and placed his foot on Shiro's chest. The message was clear enough. _Never speak of her in that manner_.

"I'm sorry, Takeo," Shiro finally said. "It won't happen again."

Takeo leaned down and grabbed Shiro by the collar, lifting him up to stare deeply into his eyes. _It had better not_.

Stepping back, Takeo turned to see several members of the Punishment Force jumping in and surrounding the group. As the last of the black-clad warriors appeared, Captain Soi Fon jumped into the midst of them and stood directly in front of Takeo.

"Takeo Saegusa," Soi Fon said. "You and the rest of your division are hereby under arrest."

Naomi looked at Takeo with wide eyes, then turned to Soi Fon. "Why?"

"You are guilty by association with Tamotsu Toshiyuki, who has attacked and betrayed the Soul Society at its heart. All of you will be apprehended. Surrender your zanpakuto to us now."

The four Reincarnates that were bound had their zanpakutos taken from them and were then stood up. Takeo and Naomi did not move.

One additional member of the Punishment Force suddenly appeared next to Soi Fon in a kneeling position.

"Have the others been found?" she asked.

"Goro Ojima, Ayame Yamaguchi and Masao Rin have been accounted for," the Shinigami responded. "They are being escorted to Seireitei as we speak."

"What about the others? Hajime and Ifukube?"

"Hajime is unable to separate into his Shinigami form. His memories have resurfaced, but he holds no Spiritual Powers. He did not see us when we approached."

Soi Fon closed her eyes. "I see. What of Ifukube?"

The kneeling Shinigami tensed. "We found him, however... His physical body is dead. The head was twisted around. As for his Spiritual form... It was only recognizable by its reiatsu signature."

While the Captain and Shinigami spoke, Naomi's gaze wandered to an outstretched limb of a tree. Sitting on top of it was the white butterfly with gold trimmed wings. She nudged Takeo, who looked and saw it also. They felt a compelling need to follow the butterfly, despite what Captain Soi Fon insisted upon.

"I will ask you once more," Soi Fon threatened. "Surrender your zanpakuto to us."

Looking once at each other, Naomi and Takeo exchanged a few silent words. Then, rather than submitting to the request, both of them jumped away using Shunpo in the direction of the butterfly. When they exited from the Shunpo, the butterfly lifted off and began guiding them through several twisting alleys.

Soon, the two found themselves surrounded by the Punishment Force due to their superior experience with speed techniques. They all drew their zanpakuto, but the white butterfly flew up and began to glow. The energy in the air increased and a white wave of energy shot outward in all directions and the attackers all fell to the ground.

Soi Fon herself appeared next, stopping only for a split second to view the several Shinigami who lay passed out on the ground. "You should not have done that," she said, her tone menacing.

_They did not, Soi Fon_, a soft voice said, more in the mind than physically heard. _I did_.

Soi Fon turned to see the white butterfly seated on the armrest of a bench, a soft white glow surrounding it.

"You... What are you?"

_What I am does not concern you. I must ask that you leave these two be. They are to come with me._

"No. I have my orders."

_As do I. I am sorry, but you will not remember what has transpired here._

The butterfly began to glow again, then Soi Fon appeared as if she were struck in the back. Her eyes went wide and she fell limp to the ground. Naomi approached her, not sure what to make of what just happened.

_She will be fine, Naomi Kanagawa. Please, come with me._ A silver slit appeared in the air and began to divide, revealing a vast black void. The butterfly flapped its wings and entered. _There is no need to worry._

Hesitantly, the two Reincarnates nodded to one another and entered into the void.

* * *

Blackness was everywhere. Above, below, in front and behind. Just blackness. There was no depth nor discernable distance save for the solid sheet of silver-blue reishi on which Naomi and Takeo followed the white butterfly. They seemed to have been running for hours, or it could have only been a few moments. It was difficult to tell.

Takeo began to slow, then stop. Naomi and the butterfly stopped only seconds later. Turning around, Naomi shot a questioning look at Takeo. He only stood there, sighed, and crossed his arms.

_Your hesitance is understandable, Takeo Saegusa,_ the butterfly said. _You have questions that you would like to have answered?_

Takeo narrowed his eyes and stared at the butterfly.

_Very well. We shall rest here for a time._

With a flash of light, the plane of reishi expanded to the size of a small room. Two padded chairs formed from the blue plane, then a table with silver-blue fruit. Naomi looked puzzled, then moved her gaze to the butterfly.

_Reishi manipulation. It is a technique of the highest degree. This fruit will replenish your energy. Please. Eat. Sit._

Slowly, Naomi reached toward the bowl and picked up what appeared to be a pear. She paused before taking a test bite, then smiled as her mouth was filled with the greatest sensation she had ever felt. To her, it was the perfect flavor. Soft and sweet, like moist sugar melting in her mouth. Smiling, she tested one of the chairs before jumping up and landing on it. The material looked rough, but it was as soft as anything she had ever felt before.

_Will you not join your companion?_

Takeo looked at the chair and the fruit, but stood his ground. _Not until I get answers._

_You can speak to me without hinderance, Takeo Saegusa. I am able to understand your thoughts. Please, ask what you will of me. If it is within my power to answer, I shall do so. Do not worry about time. In this void, time has no relevance._

Takeo turned away. He hadn't really had such an opportunity for asking anything. _Why did you take us? What purpose?_

The butterfly landed forged a small perch for it to land on, then rested its wings. _There are events about to unfold which will be of the upmost importance. The two of you need to be able to partake in them. I could not allow you to be taken._

_What are you?_

_I am sure you are familiar with the Jigokucho messengers of the Shinigami,_ the butterfly said. _I am similar, but of a different breed. I am Tengokucho._

Takeo turned away, somewhat confused. _Different breed? You are not of Shinigami? Where are you from?_

_I cannot answer you completely for that question, but I can give you an idea. As I am sure you are aware, this universe is made of several different dimensions. The ones you are most familiar with are what you call the World of the Living and the dimension called Soul Society. There are others as well, such as Hueco Mundo and Hell. All of them are connected by a sub-dimension which is known to you as the Precifice World._

The Tengokucho paused for a moment to make sure Takeo understood, then looked to Naomi. She was eating another piece of fruit but was listening. Seeing this, the Tengokucho continued.

_What you may be unaware is that there are still other dimensions. Some form only when certain conditions are met, and some of these collapse on themselves after some time in a continuous cycle. Others are strong. I come from one of these other dimensions. There are souls there, just as there are souls in the four main dimensions I spoke of earlier._

"More souls?" Naomi asked. "But, when people die... Bad sinners... to Hell... Some souls... Hollows. I remember."

_Indeed. You have lived in and experienced more than most._

"The rest go to Soul Society. When they die in Soul Society... Back to World of the Living."

_This is true. The Reincarnation cycle. But cycles can be broken. As you said, the souls of those who have performed severe crimes are sent to the Hell universe. There, they must remain._

"But... The good people... They go to Soul Society."

The Tengokucho lifted its wings and cocked its head. _Not all of them..._


	11. Chapter 11

**1890**

"Be gone, beast!" Vincent shouted at the large monster in the field. He was swinging a shovel, doing little to intimidate the creature before him. It was large and black and walked like a man, but the beastly howls it made and the hole in its chest convinced the painter otherwise.

He had seen the beasts on several occasions, but whenever he spoke of them it was passed off as madness. But he knew the truth. They were as real as the grain on which the beast tread, and more dangerous than anything he knew. But he felt compelled for some reason to drive it away.

"Back! Go back to the hell from whence you came!" The creature grabbed the shovel with its hand, then threw Vincent backward. Standing up, he raised the shovel once again and ran toward the beast. Screaming and holding the shovel high, he was suddenly thrust backward a bit by a sharp pain in his chest.

Dropping the shovel, he looked down to see a glowing blue arrow. He touched the arrow, which seemed to explode into particles of glowing blue sand. Blood began to flow freely. He looked up at the beast, which then had one of the same arrows pierce its hide. The creature's entire being seemed to quake and dissolve, as it being erased from existence.

When the beast was gone, Vincent was on his knees and stared at the two figures approaching. They wore white attire with a blue cross and seemed to carry glowing blue bows.

"You missed your first shot," one of the men said. "You hit this human instead."

"I am sorry, my Master," the other said. "It will not happen again."

"It does not matter. He is nobody. A madman. He will not be missed."

The two left Vincent, clutching his chest as the blood flowed. He couldn't die like this... He still had so much to paint, even if nobody appreciated it.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kisaki approached Tamotsu's bedside. He was still dressed in his Shinigami robes, but she did not care. Tamotsu stirred uneasily. Moving carefully, Kisaki leaned in close.

"Tamotsu?" she said. "Tamotsu, please wake up..." Moving her hand, she ran her fingers gently across his face- only to have his eyes open wide. Moving so fast she could not react, Kisake was thrown against a wall and being lifted by her neck, Tamotsu's free arm rippling with yellow electricity. His eyes were wild, and her breath was cut off. "Tamotsu-" her garbled words choking their way out. "Please-"

Realization suddenly dawned on Tamotsu's face and he quickly lowered the female Arrancar. He turned away for a moment, then looked back. "I'm sorry, Kisaki," Tamotsu said. "Please forgive me."

"It was my fault," Kisaki responded. "I should not have disturbed you, but you seemed to have been having a bad dream."

"Bad, yes. But it was not a dream. It was a memory. I remembered one of my deaths."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Tamotsu closed his eyes and sighed, placing his hands behind his back. "No. Not at this time. I'm going to have to leave Hueco Mundo for a while. There are a few things I must acquire."

"To forward the plan?"

Tamotsu nodded. "Yes."

"I'll come with you."

"No. I have to do this alone."

* * *

"Again." Rangiku held out her small cup and it was refilled with sake. She downed it quickly and held it out once more. "Again."

"I think you've had enough," Kira said from the chair next to Rangiku's.

"I can take it. Don't tell me when I've had enough."

"You can't drink away your problems, Rangiku."

"Just watch me." Rangiku downed another small glass and slammed it on the table, followed by her head. "Why did this happen? Why would he do this?"

"Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?" Renji asked as he approached. "You took a nasty hit."

"What difference does it make?" Rangiku asked. "What's-her-name said she couldn't heal it anyway." Attempting to stand, she immediately fell to her knees and was caught by Kira.

"See?" Kira said. "You can't even walk straight."

Kira and Renji helped Rangiku over to a bench on the side of the wall where they set her slowly down. "Renji? Am I a good sister? Tell me I'm a good sister..."

"Sorry, but I don't have a say in the matter." Renji sat down and rested his head backward as he looked at the ceiling.

"He's never been angry or violent like this. Why would he go and do such a thing?"

Kira sighed as he folded his arms and looked down. "Actually, I remember a time when he was," he said.

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "Me too."

"What are you two talking about?" Rangiku looked at her two companions. "I've never seen Kiyoshi like that before..."

Kira sighed and seemed to slump even lower. "Perhaps you don't know him as much as you think you do."

* * *

**45 years ago**

"Yes! Yes!" Renji cried out as he stood up in the classroom filled with other students. "I know! Please let me do it, Sensie!"

"Energetic, aren't we?" the instructor said. "That's good. But for you to write on this blackboard the other students around you will have to leave their seats. I'll do it today."

Other students laughed as Renji sat down. It seemed to Renji that they were putting him down, overhearing some of their comments about him. "I heard he's from the seventy-eighth district," one student said.

"Yeah, he's in the lowest class," said another.

"Well, at least he's better than the eternal student over there," another student commented. "Word has it he's been in here for thirty years."

Renji looked to where the comments were being directed to see a young male student not too much older than he was. Short brown hair was parted to one side and he looked bored and disturbed.

"Now then, on to the next problem," the instructor said.

"Who is that?" Renji asked the student next to him.

"That," the student said, "is Tamotsu Toshiyuki. I don't know the details but they say he's on the bottom rank of every single class. He's nearly been kicked out several times but somehow manages to stay in."

* * *

Renji sat under a tree in the Academy, accompanied by Kira Izuru. The two had just introduced each other, as they had just finished their classes for the day.

"Your attacks are really strong, Renji," Kira said. "My hands are still shaking."

"Yeah, sorry," Renji responded. "I'm just stressed because I blew myself up during Kido practice."

Kira laughed. "You've got some great skills in fighting, but not so much in other aspects. That's all right. I'm just the opposite. I'm good with Kido but not fighting."

"Guess we just balance each other out then."

The two laughed, then noticed several students running toward the central courtyard. "I wonder what's going on?"

Standing up, they ran to find a large gathering. At the rear was Momo Hinomori, a female student who was also in their class. "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" the tall student next to her said. "One of the Captains is coming to inspect the Academy!"

From the large gate, a man with short brown hair and glasses entered. Wearing full black robes and a long sleeved Captain's Haori, several students gaped their mouths in awe. The Captain walked confidently between the trail left open by the students, his Lieutenant following close behind. A white haired man who always seemed to have his eyes closed.

"That's Captain Sosuke Aizen," one of the students said. "And his Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru."

"This is incredible!" another student said. "I can't believe we get to see a Captain!"

Renji watched as the two men walked past. At one point, the Lieutenant seemed to look over and single out one of the students. A second later, several students seemed to be pushed aside as someone made their way through and exit the back of the crowd.

The student seemed to be a bit shorter than Renji, the uniform seemed to be more faded than the others. And from the way he was walking he was not at all pleased by the appearance of this particular pair from the Gotei Thirteen. When he was further away, Renji could see who it was and realized the uniform was faded from extended wear.

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," a student behind Renji said as he watched the line of vision. "He always gets upset when Captains come and visit. Especially those two. Or so I hear."

"I keep hearing a lot of rumors about that guy," Renji responded. "What's with him?"

"He keeps mostly to himself, but nobody knows any hard facts about him. Except he's been here an extended period of time."

* * *

It was evening by the time Renji decided to return to his dormitory. They sky was darkening and some stars were beginning to shine. He walked alone, but could see a group of three older students. They were laughing among themselves, then suddenly stopped.

"Well look who it is," the tallest one said, clearly the leader of the group. "The eternal student himself."

Tamotsu was emerging from the corner of another hallway, staring at the ground as he walked.

"Come on," the second student said. "With all your time here you haven't learned to acknowledge people when they speak to you?"

Tamotsu continued walking when the third student stuck his foot out and tripped the younger student. "Whoops!" he said as the trio began laughing. "Guess that's something they didn't teach in your time!"

Tamotsu picked himself up and lunged at the trio screaming. They separated and Tamotsu swung at the air where they were standing a moment earlier. He tried punching again, but missed and was thrown forward as one of the students pushed him from behind.

He landed on the ground hard on his face, lifting it to reveal a cut lip. His body was quivvering.

"Aww, what's the matter?" the leader asked. "Are you going to cry now?"

"That's enough!" Renji said as he stepped forward. "Why are you doing this to him?"

"Stay out of this, Freshman," the second student said. "Give it a few years and you'll be doing the same thing."

Sitting on his knees with his head bowed, Tamotsu seemed to be muttering something under his breath. The largest student approached.

"What? We're not good enough for your insults to be said to our faces?" The student grabbed Tamotsu by the collar and lifted him above the ground. "Why don't you say it to my face?"

Tamotsu looked up to face the man, the fury in his face apparent. "_Bakudo Sixty-three_," he said, deliberately slow and deep. "_Sajo Sabaku_."

Glowing yellow chains rained down from the ceiling and wrapped around the larger student's body, causing him to drop Tamotsu who landed hard on the ground. The other two students turned to run but were stopped as more chains appeared and wrapped around them.

"How... How are you doing this?!"

Tamotsu placed his foot on the student's chest and pushed him off balance, causing the student to fall backward. With his foot firmly in place, Tamotsu only lowered his face to stare deep into his aggressor's eyes.

"You... I'll get you... I'll tell everyone!"

"Go ahead," Tamotsu said, his voice threatening. "Tell them how a pathetic student who can't do anything right- a student held back for thirty years- was able to bind you with an advanced binding spell. Who would believe you? And even if they did, what would they think? You'll be the one who will look bad."

The student and his companions remained silent as Tamotsu slowly walked away. He stopped a few steps past Renji and spoke without turning around. "It would be best if nobody knew what happened here. I would hate to have to bind you here as well."

"I ain't sayin anything," Renji said, raising his arms defensively. "But how did you learn that?"

"What do you expect," Tamotsu said, almost sounding disappointed. "I've been here a very long time..."

* * *

**40 years ago**

Renji stood proudly in his newly donned Shinigami uniform. It had been a difficult time, but he finally did it. He was graduating. The others in his class were also graduating, standing in the mass of black forms.

"Congratulations," came a booming voice. "You have all done well and have proven yourself willing and capable of joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. You will perform your duties and follow our proud traditions. Now the time has come for you to go forth. Serve your teammates well. Dismissed!"

The arena erupted into cheers as everyone expressed their excitement. "I finally did it, Rukia," Renji said to himself. "I'll see you around."

"Hey, Renji," a voice called out. Renji turned to see Kira running toward him.

"Ah, Kira," Renji responded. "You made it too, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going into the Fourth Division."

"Fourth... That's the healers, right?"

"Yeah, they said my Kido abilities will greatly assist there."

"Heh. I'm going into the Eleventh Division." Renji thrust his chest out proudly. "The fighting Division."

"Wow. I think that's a perfect match for you."

The two Shinigami walked side by side. In the morning they would be reporting to their new Divisions and begin their duties as full fledged Shinigami. It seemed quiet, but Renji looked out into the woods just outside the gates. In the fading light, several flashes of various colors seemed to illuminate one particular area.

"What's going on there?" Renji asked. "Can you tell who it is?"

"I'm not able to sense any reiatsu," Kira answered. "None I can recognize at least."

As if by unspoken agreement, the two began to go toward the source of the flashing lights. As they got closer, they could hear several explosions. Whoever was doing this must be extremely upset about something.

A few moments later, they could see who it was. Even in the dim light there was no mistaking the short brown hair and faded blue uniform of Tamotsu Toshiyuki. He screamed and let loose a blast of blue energy which struck a large boulder and crumbled it into dust. Another blast of red energy struck a tree and the entire trunk seemed to blow outward.

Suddenly, Tamotsu turned around and thrust his finger toward Kira and Renji who immediately found themselves with their arms bound behind them by an invisible force.

"What do you two want?" Tamotsu growled. "You come to make fun of me too? The eternal student, isn't that right?"

"Tamotsu..." Renji said. "Why are you doing this?"

Tamotsu turned. "I'm getting held back... _Again!_ That lousy Lieutenant Ichimaru... Ever since he started coming here he's found one excuse after another to keep me from graduating._ Its all his fault!_" Tamotsu thrust his hand toward another tree and a bolt of yellow lightning erupted from his hand and struck the tree causing splinters to fly in all directions.

"Well don't take it out on us! We've never done anything to you!"

"Exactly. You've never approached me to mock me, but you've never tried to befriend me either." Suddenly slumping down, Tamotsu fell to his knees. "Why... Why can't I do anything right?"

"Look, I'd love to talk but could you please release us from the binding spell?"

Tamotsu lifted his hand slowly then spread his fingers. Immediately, Kira and Renji found themselves free of the invisible bonds. "I'm sorry," Tamotsu said.

"You can't be so hard on yourself," Renji said as he stretched in his regained freedom. "I mean, I'm good at fighting and Kira here sucks at it."

"Hey..." Kira looked at Renji accusingly.

"Then again, he's far better at Kido than I'll ever be. I don't know why you're being held back, but there has to be a legitimate reason."

"Who all knows about your advanced Kido skill?"

Tamotsu sighed. "Just you two. The Kido instructor. And the bullies."

"Keep at it," Renji said, smiling and grabbing Tamotsu's shoulder. "Hey, we'll come in and check on you from time to time. And you keep learning those spells. You'll get out of here sooner or later."

Tamotsu smiled, still upset but feeling better. "I'd like that," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

**Present Day**

"I never knew he was like that," Rangiku said, having abandoned her drinks to listen. "He was always so cheerful when I came and visited."

"Probably because you were the only one that seemed to treat him fairly."

"Even back then, before we knew of our kinship, I always treated him as my younger brother."

Kira looked down at the table and took a deep breath. "I don't know all the details," he was saying. "And I don't know why he would betray the Soul Society. But maybe he's harbored deep resentment toward us."

"This is all speculation, though," Renji said. "The only one who knows why he did this is Tamotsu himself..."

* * *

The Gargantua opened slowly, seeming to separate the air as the gateway between dimensions took form. Tamotsu stepped through and looked around. He was in the correct area he was aiming for. It wasn't easy, but he managed to make his way into Kisuke Urahara's underground training area.

He hadn't taken more than two steps when a crimson arc of energy sailed past his head and struck the rocks to his side.

"That was a warning," Urahara said. "I won't be so nice with the next one."

"I don't want to fight, Kisuke," Tamotsu said. "I just need to borrow a few things from you."

Urahara jumped down from a perch and landed softly, his zanpakuto in hand. "So informal all of a sudden," he said. "I know what you did in Soul Society and I'm sorry but I can't allow you move on with whatever plans you have."

Tamotsu sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Kisuke, you disappoint... I thought you strove to know all the dealings in Soul Society."

"My sources are reliable enough."

"You just don't get it, do you? Everything in Seireitei... Its all an illusion. And I'm going to shatter that illusion."

"You can explain yourself in front of the Central Forty-Six."

"Acting as judge and jury... Condemning me without hearing both sides of the story... Don't you want to know the truth?"

Urahara paused for a moment, but spoke while still holding his zanpakuto and pointing it in Tamotsu's direction. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself, and then I will attack without mercy."

Tamotsu chuckled smugly. "Oh, Kisuke. To convince you I only need two words..."

* * *

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**You'll probably notice the flashbacks are from Renji's perspective in this chapter. I did research and used episodes 32 and 46 from the Anime series as reference, and I'm hoping my timeframe is accurate. Also, in Tamotsu's past life as Vincent in the beginning, Vincent Van Gough actually was shot in the chest although no gun was actually found. Using some licensing on that part. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked down the dimly lit hallway, Nemu following close behind.

"I don't see what the big rush is," Mayuri said. "We have the Reincarnates and he's asking for immediate analysis on them... Doesn't he know I've got other matters to deal with? My research is at a critical stage and I'm having to put that on hold."

As they moved closer to the main research computer, it seemed that there was music flowing from inside. Opening the doors, a dark figure wearing long robes and a wide black hat was sitting in front of the console which appeared to be a giant organ. The figure was pretending to play the organ, singing out a piece of dark classical music. When they approached, the figure stopped.

"Toccata and Fugue in D Minor," the figure said, turning around slowly to reveal the left side of his face. "Johann Sebastian Bach."

"Tamotsu?" Mayuri said. "I was under the impression that you had fled Soul Society."

"Well," Tamotsu said, turning all the way around and revealing a white mask covering the right side of his face. "It would seem I've decided to come back."

"Oh, my, my. Undergoing Hollowfication as well..."

"Huh? Hollowfication? No- This mask is rubber!" Tamotsu pulled the mask off and tossed it on the ground, the piece of rubber bouncing on the floor. "Come on! I was _trying_ to go with the whole _Phantom of the Opera_ look! Giant organ, black robes- It's classy!"

"Ha! What would you know about such things?"

"More than you, Captain Kurotsuchi. I'm not the one who changes their outfit every six months."

"Tamotsu, if you insist on doing something do it quickly. Although I think it would be easier for you to surrender. You see, the Captain Commander has asked that I begin an immediate study on your kind."

Tamotsu smiled mischeviously. "Has he now?"

"What is your purpose here?"

Tamotsu jumped off the chain in front of the console and walked over to the rubber mask he had thrown. "I need you to make a few things for me. And then I'll be on my way."

"Make things for you? I'm sorry but I just don't have the time to do so. I don't know the reasons for your betrayal but honestly I don't care right now."

"Oh, well... If you don't think you're capable of making something for me... I suppose I could always go ask Kisuke Urahara. He always seems to be a few steps ahead of you anyway."

At the sound of Urahara's name Mayuri gritted his teeth. "You would dare go to him over me?"

"As I recall, he also reportedly betrayed Soul Society."

Mayuri tapped his chin with his finger for a moment and paced the floor. "Suppose I consider your offer. What would you do in return for me?"

Tamotsu smiled. "I could give you what you want. The only thing you've ever wanted. Information. Don't you want to know the truth about what I've done? The truth of Soul Society itself? How you're being played?"

"Very well. Give me this information, then I shall decide wether or not to help."

Rocking back on his heels, Tamotsu pretended to consider for a moment. "Um... No. You see, this is how it is going to work. I'll give you the information up front. And by the time I'm done speaking with you- You will be offering your services to me willingly."

Mayuri snorted at the apparent challenge at his intellect, then his lips curled into a slow smile and a chuckle escaped him. The chuckle grew until it became a maniacal laugh. He folded his hands in front of him and looked at Tamotsu through eager eyes. "Interesting..."

* * *

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk, the large piles of paper being slowly transferred from one stack to another as they were filled out. He normally did not work this slowly but he had been distracted lately. He had known Tamotsu Toshiyuki during the year he attended the Academy, even if it was only for a short time.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had done wrong. "Captain Shiba," he said. "If only you were here. Did we do the right thing?"

* * *

**32 years ago**

Captain Isshin Shiba looked out over the courtyard. It had been a slow day, slower than normal. And although he would have liked nothing more than to sit and do nothing, it seemed as if something was lacking.

"Captain Shiba," a voice said. "I have finished the filing."

"Excellent job, Toshiro," Isshin said. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off."

"With all due respect," Toshiro said. "I would prefer you call me by my title."

Toshiro Hitsugaya was the third seated officer under Isshin Shiba, Captain of the Tenth Division. He had graduated a few years earlier during his first year at the Academy. People often praised him for his accomplishment, but he just wanted to serve. Isshin was not the most productive of the Captains, but he was strong. Toshiro had actually joined because of someone else.

Rangiku Matsumoto, who currently served as Lieutenant under Isshin, had helped him discover his power and convinced him to become a Shinigami. She was the only one other than his grandmother that treated him as any other person. Without fear or contempt, she viewed him as just another soul.

"Where is Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked.

"Rangiku? I think she went over to the Academy. Seems there's a student there she frequently visits."

"Any idea who?"

"Yeah. She met him a long time ago. Tamotsu Toshiyuki."

"Toshiyuki? He's still in there?"

Isshin nodded and slumped his head. "Poor guy can't seem to catch a break. I've heard the rumors and checked in a couple of times. He tries, but he's just not cut out for it. He never seems to get kicked out because of lack of ability, but he can never seem to graduate either. You know him?"

"I met him a couple of times. How long has it been for him?"

A moment of silence followed before the Captain responded. "Forty years."

"That seems a bit excessive. Even in the one year I was there I could recognize that being in there could only serve to teach up to a certain level."

"I've been thinking the same thing for a while now."

Another long pause followed and Toshiro took a deep breath before leaving.

"Leaving so soon? Okay, Toshiro. Don't work yourself too hard. Its not healthy."

* * *

"Hello, Tamotsu!" Rangiku called out, waving her hand. Tamotsu turned and smiled. His friend often came and visited at the Academy and it always cheered him when she did. For forty years he had been working hard to graduate and she was the only one who treated him as a person rather than a failed student.

"Rangiku," he said. "Thank you for coming."

"I've got something special for you today."

From around the corner stepped Tamotsu's mentor, Satoshi Kaneko. He was accompanied by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain Shiba. They formed a line, standing side by side, and all looked at Tamotsu.

"What's going on, Rangiku?"

"Tamotsu, I have some special news for you," Satoshi said. "But perhaps you should hear it from them."

Isshin stepped forward and placed his hands on his hips. "It would seem you've been here a long time," he said. "A lot longer as a student than the four of us combined."

"Captain Shiba," Tamotsu said. "Why are you here? I'm the lowest class student there is. Why did you come to see me?"

Isshin folded his arms and closed his eyes as he spoke. "My third seat, Toshiro Hitsugaya, as well as my Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, have spoken to me concerning you and I have brought their suggestion before the Instructors. There were some who disagreed, but it was concluded that there is nothing more that you can possibly learn while attending this Academy."

"So its finally happened." Tamotsu took a deep breath and looked at his Student uniform. The whites were darkened and the blue faded, the entire image gave the impression of someone that had spent far too long in a place they were never meant to attend. "They're letting me out. So will I be returning to Rukongai?"

"Not exactly. There is still much for you to learn, but not here. The only way for you to progress now... Would be in the field."

"What?" Tamotsu's eyes widened. "The field? Then... That means..."

"Under special conditions, and under the watchful eye of Rangiku Matsumoto. As Captain of the Tenth Division, I would like to formally congratulate you and set you apart as a member of this division. Well done."

"Me? Tenth Division? I'm... Graduating?"

"It will not be easy, but the time has come for you to take the next step. Toshiro, if you would please present him with his uniform?"

Toshiro stepped forward and presented a box, uncovering the top to reveal the black robes of a Shinigami. Tamotsu approached slowly and ran his fingers gently over it.

"You finally did it," Rangiku said.

"Thank you," Tamotsu said, unable to stop smiling. "Thank you all!"

* * *

A full fledged Shinigami. He couldn't believe it. Fitting himself into the black robes, he couldn't stop staring at the uniform. It felt odd, having become so accustomed to the blue and white, but it felt just as good. Stepping out into the streets of Seireitei, he looked at the map to where the Tenth Division was and began walking.

"So ya finally did it, eh Tamotsu?"

Tamotsu turned to see Gin Ichimaru leaning against the wall, his eyes always shut and his lips curled into a twisted smile. "Lieutenant Ichimaru..." Tamotsu said, the bitterness swelling.

"_Captain_ Ichimaru now. Can't you see the haori?" Spreading his arms, Gin showed off the white sleeveless haori, signifying the rank of Captain. "You'd do well to remember that."

"You've kept me in there for a long time. Don't think that just because I'm out now I won't forget what you did to me."

Gin raised his hands defensively. "Oh, no, I deserve whatever resentment you hold toward me. I just wanted to come here and personally congratulate you." Gin clapped his hands onto Tamotsu's shoulders and gave him a firm squeeze. "Good luck." Then, kneeling down so that he was face level with the recent graduate, his smile seemed to fade and was replaced by a look of what seemed to be concern. "And be careful."

* * *

**Present Day**

The door creaked as Tamotsu opened it slowly. Dressed in the robe and hat to conceal his reiatsu signature, he entered the room in the infirmary to find it empty. He approached the bed and spread his fingers above the mattress. Rangiku was here, he could feel it.

"She left yesterday," a soft voice said. Tamotsu turned to see Captain of the Fourth Division, Retsu Unohana, standing in the doorway. "I could not feel your reiatsu, but I knew you would be coming here."

"I see," Tamotsu said. "How is she?"

Unohana entered the room, leaving the door open. "She is depressed, and she feels betrayed by you."

"I don't blame her." Tamotsu left the bedside to look out the window. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

Unohana entered and stood next to Tamotsu. "I know you well enough that you would not do anything without good reason. And right now, there is more suspicion of others than for you."

"So you've figured it out then."

"Not completely, but we know enough."

"Who else?"

"Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, and possibly Captain Hirako."

"That's good. It should help me with some time if I don't have to explain fully to some of the Captains."

Unohana looked back at the doorway, then to Tamotsu. "Someone is approaching. You should leave."

"I think I'll head back to Hueco Mundo."

"I see. Will you speak with the other Captains privately?"

Tamotsu closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deep and slow. "No. I think its best to leave the knowledge as it stands. Captain Kurotsuchi knows the truth. You can speak with him about the details. Other than that, I think it would be best for the rest to believe me to be insane." Pulling the rubber half mask from his cloak pocket, he looked at the plain white face and empty eye. "All part of the illusion."

* * *

The escape from Seireitei had been easy enough. Tamotsu didn't dare open the Gargantua while within the city limits. Too much attention would be drawn should the dimensional gateway be opened while within the city's barrier. He was a good distance away now, far enough that should the gateway open there wouldn't be anyone within a good distance to take much notice of it.

Spreading his hands and concentrating, he stopped as several shining pink flower petals began to appear. There was no question that he had been found out. "I should have figured I'd run into you before I left." Tamtosu turned to see Captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing about thirty feet away, pink petals swirling around him. "You did well at hiding your reiatsu."

"You must pay for what you have done," Byakuya said. "You are a criminal in the eyes of Seireitei. And criminals must be brought to justice."

"Oh, I agree completely with you. Justice must be brought to criminals. But are you certain you have the correct person?"

"You attack your commanding officer and a Lieutenant of the Gotei Thirteen, then attack your former Captain."

"Hey, _he_ attacked _me_. That was self defense."

"On top of that, you flee into Hueco Mundo and have begun to undergo Hollowfication. Both are also crimes against Seireitei."

Tamotsu pulled the mask off and flopped it around in his hand. "It... is... rubber... Well as long as you're here I might as well tell you some information that I believe you would find insightful."

The petals began to swirl in a tighter formation around Tamotsu, cutting off any chance of escape. "You may speak, but should you trip on your words I will not hesitate."

A smile crept across Tamotsu's lips. "Tell me. What do you know concerning the Blade of Judgement?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, but he did not lose focus. "How do you know of that blade?"

"The blade is already in my possession. It has been for a very long time."

"And you are able to call upon its power?"

"I could if I chose to, but have not at this point. Please. Give me seven days. If I have not cleared myself by then, I will turn myself in."

The pink petals swirled for a moment longer and then dispersed and reappeared to form the blade of Byakuya's zanpakuto. Taking deliberate steps forward, he stopped directly at Tamotsu's side. "I will give you three days in which I will not interfere," he said. "If you have not cleared yourself by then, I will kill you myself."


	13. Chapter 13

Returning to Hueco Mundo so quickly was not something he had been looking forward to, but there was no other place for him to go. Tamotsu's plan was coming together slowly, but there were things which he had to rush to be sure everything was in place.

Approaching the small exterior fortress he could tell there had been some commotion while he was away. A group of Arrancar had gathered themselves and were standing behind two figures clad in black robes. Seeing this, Tamotsu ran until he could see everything clearly. As he neared the group, his blood ran cold. The Arrancar consisted of Kisaki and the three Fracciones of Tier Harribel. Before them were two Shinigami he recognized. Naomi and Takeo.

"We found them just outside the perimeter," Apacci said. "Want me to kill them? Or are they with you?"

Tamotsu walked slowly forward and looked at Takeo, who returned the gaze albeit with a bitterness in his eyes. Naomi was looking at the ground, eyes full of emotion. "What are you two doing here?" Tamotsu asked.

"Brought here..." Naomi said, her voice quivering. "We... were brought here..."

"Brought here? By who?"

Naomi still looked down at the white sands as she answered. She seemed reluctant, but the words came. "White butterfly. Tengokucho."

Tamotsu's eyes grew wide at the mention of the Tengokucho. To his knowledge, he was the only one who even knew of its existence. He looked at Takeo, whose eyes told him that he knew of it as well. Closing his eyes, he turned away and placed his hands behind his back.

"You are to release them at once, Apacci," Tamotsu said.

"What?" Apacci reached toward her zanpakuto and threatened to pull it out. "They're intruders! They know too much!"

"Apacci, do as he says," a female voice said. Turning around, the group could see Tier Harribel approaching. "This is his plan, and these are his people."

"Yes, Lady Harribel." Apacci stepped back and the two Shinigami Reincarnates stood.

"What are your plans concerning them?" Harribel asked.

Tamotsu stood silent for a moment, then answered without turning around. "We have to accelerate our plans. These two may prove to be useful. Meet me in twenty minutes on the dunes for practice. We will attack in three days."

* * *

Hinohebi sat in her manifested form on top of the dune and watched as Tamotsu sparred with not only one, but all of the Arrancar as well as the two Shinigami. A bright blue glow surrounded him as he fought and, in addition to being outnumbered by his own request, asked that he be blindfolded for the duration of the sparring.

"You worry about him, Hinohebi," a voice said. Looking up, Hinohebi saw a man standing with his arms folded across a purple kimono. "He is strong, and he is getting stronger still."

"So you can manifest yourself as well?" Hinohebi asked.

"Of course. He is my master just as much as he is yours. He may have not called upon me, but I will stand with him always."

"It is difficult for me to let go. I remember things were so much different when I first came to him. You would not know because you were hiding within his inner world."

"I may not have known the details, but as you know, his inner world has gone through many changes. I have seen these changes. And even if it becomes barren once again, I will not abandon our Master."

Hinohebi looked over the dunes at the glowing figure who was fighting several opponents at once. She thought back, long ago, and remembered how it was before the return of his powers. Before his death. Before he even knew her name...

* * *

**32 years ago**

The yellow sands seemed to stretch on forever. The air was warm, but not hot. Tamotsu stepped forward and looked at his surroundings. There was no end to the desert.

_Can you hear me?_

Spinning around to try locating the source of the voice, Tamotsu shouted, "Who's there?"

_So you can hear me. That is good. I have waited so long..._

"Waited? Who are you?"

_A long time ago, I made a promise. I said that I would protect you._

"Protect me? You- You're my zanpakuto? What is this place?"

_This is your inner world._

"My... inner world? Why is it so empty?"

_It is empty because you yourself feel empty. You feel alone. But it is not as empty as it once was._

Looking at the ground, Tamotsu noticed a few small plants were forming. They did little to detract from the overall feel of this desert within his mind, but they were there.

_Speak my name. And together we shall..._

The voice war interrupted as the fierce sound of wind began blowing. "I- I can't hear you! What is your name? Zanpakuto-"

* * *

He awoke with a jump, body covered in sweat. It had been four days since Tamotsu had been allowed to graduate from the Academy and he still felt odd waking up in a larger room. His black robes were neatly folded next to his bed. It still felt odd, having spent so long looking at his faded blue uniform from those days when he was constantly mocked and deprived. But those days were behind him now.

Stretching, he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked and saw bandages wrapping the majority of his left bicep. He remembered now. He had been training ever since his graduation. The training here was more intense. The belief was that graduating would cause him to open his true power and be more competent. But no matter how he tried he just couldn't properly wield his blade.

It wasn't as if he was not trying. He could see his sparring partners approach, see their every movement, but his body always froze. A thousand possibilities flooded his mind and overwhelmed his system while he watched the opponent grow ever closer. By the time he reacted it was always too late and he was struck on the body or on the arm.

A knock at his door made snapped him back to reality. "Tamotsu, are you awake yet?" It was Rangiku. She had been the most understanding of him and his feelings, mostly from the several years of visiting him while still in the Academy. They had a close relationship it seemed, but could look on each other only as friends.

"Yeah, Rangiku. Just got up." Tamotsu stood and stretched, trying to shake off the dream he just had. But was it a dream? The last time he thought he heard his zanpakuto was thirty three years previous when he was nearly kicked out of the Academy. Had it finally decided to speak to him or was it his imagination?

"Well hurry up already," Rangiku said as she opened the sliding doorway. "Captain may be lazy but even he has a schedule to keep."

Tamotsu was just finishing tying his robes together and slid his zanpakuto on to his left hip. Even though he was still no good at using the bladed weapon, it was still a part of him. "So what's the plan? More training? You already know I'm no good at anything."

"Oh, come on now," Rangiku answered as she slapped Tamotsu on the back. "Nobody's completely incompetent. We'll find what you're good at sooner or later. Maybe some actual field work will assist with that."

"What?! Me? Field work? Fighting Hollows?"

"That's the plan. Don't worry. Both myself and the Captain will be with you in case anything happens."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

The Hollow was small but it moved quickly. Captain Shiba watched with Rangiku as Tamotsu charged the creature while wildly swinging his zanpakuto. It jumped up and over as Tamotsu came with a wide swing which was painfully obvious. Landing behind, it kicked Tamotsu with its back feet and landed ten feet away. Spinning around, it hissed as Tamotsu turned to face its gaze.

"Come on, you can do it!" Rangiku called out.

"Easy for you to say!" Tamotsu responded without taking his eyes off the Hollow. "You do this for a living. I just got out!"

The Hollow leapt forward with claws extended and Tamotsu fell backward, more stumbling over something behind him than dodging, and the Hollow flew over him. With several more swings, Tamotsu did not manage to strike the Hollow but it did not strike him either.

With one wide swing, Tamotsu left himself wide open. The Hollow lunged and reached for his chest and was about to make contact when a flash of light caused the claws to bounce backward. The Hollow stood motionless for a second, confused at the miss, and was unable to dodge as Tamotsu came in with another wild strike which hit the Hollow and was able to cut through. The Hollow howled and remained motionless as it began to dissolve.

Tamotsu fell to the ground panting. "Okay... I did it... Can we go now?"

"I told you he could do it if we gave him a chance," Rangiku said. "What do you think, Captain?"

Isshin looked at Tamotsu and rubbed his short beard. He had seen the flash of light that deflected the Hollow's strike, and Rangiku seemed to have missed it. Tamotsu had no barriers surrounding him, and all of the testing that had been focused on him had been for the physical techniques. The only thing he had not been witnessed performing was the that which did not require physical effort.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with him," Isshin said. "He's not showing too much promise."

"But you saw him today," Rangiku responded. "He was able to kill a Hollow on his own. He can learn."

"That was one Hollow. And a very weak one at that. If we were to send him on a real mission he wouldn't stand a chance. He would be killed. I just don't think there's any other choice right now."

"You can't mean-" Rangiku turned around to see Tamotsu standing in the doorway to the office. "Tamotsu..."

"Captain..." Tamotsu said. "I thought you believed in me... No... No, you're just like everyone else!" Turning around, he ran as fast as he could down the corridor.

"Tamotsu, wait! Captain! Why don't you believe in him?"

Isshin sighed and was quiet for a moment before responding. "I do believe in him. This is his final test."

* * *

Tamotsu ran and ran. He didn't know which gate he exited from but he didn't care. All he knew was that he couldn't stay within Seireitei. Tears flowing freely, he didn't notice the other Shinigami until the two of them collided. Herbs flew up and landed all around the two, but Tamotsu didn't raise his head from the ground.

"Hey, sorry about that," the Shinigami said. "I guess I didn't see you coming. Are you all right?"

"Useless..." Tamotsu said. "I'm useless. I can't do anything right. Not even my Captain likes me."

The Shinigami began picking herbs from around the area as he spoke with Tamotsu. "Hey, don't feel too bad. Squad Four gets picked on all the time. My name's Hanataro Yamada. What's yours?"

"Tamotsu... Tamotsu Toshiyuki... I'm sorry about running into you."

"Wow, someone's actually apologizing to me? That's a first."

"It was my fault. I was upset and I ran into you. Here. Let me help."

The two picked up the herbs and Hanataro placed the sack around his shoulder. "Thanks a lot. Captain Unohana asked me to pick these up for her. She wouldn't be too happy if I lost all of them."

"Come on. I kind of lost my way running around out here. I don't know the way back to Seireitei."

"Sure thing."

The two began walking but were stopped suddenly by a large burst of reiatsu. It was something Tamotsu had not felt before. Powerful, but very dark. Like an emptiness. There was only one explanation he could think of. It was a Hollow. And it was strong.

The ground shook and trees swayed, both Hanataro and Tamotsu looking upward toward the gigantic beast. It was larger than anything they had seen before.

"It- Its a Menos!" Hanataro cried.

The beast stepped forward, then looked down. The glowing eyes behind the mask focused on the two Shinigami which did not even go up beyond its foot. The best howled and stepped forward once more as it walked straight for them.

"Do you have your zanpakuto?" Tamotsu asked.

"Yeah, but my zanpakuto heals."

"It _heals?!_ How can- What a lousy- Gyah!"

"What about you? You can fight, right?"

"I'm no good with mine!"

The Menos stepped forward once more and a ball of crimson energy began forming in front of its gigantic maw. The ball of energy concentrated and grew and there was no doubt as to what was coming.

"Hanataro, can you shunpo us away?"

"I can't use shunpo! We can't dodge that Cero! We're doomed!"

The beam of energy shot forward from the Menos' mouth and Tamotsu threw himself in front of Hanataro, bringing his hands out in front.

"Bakudo eighty-one. Danku!"

A barrier of light formed in front of Tamotsu which blocked the cero, causing light and energy to flow outward into the surrounding woods. Hanataro looked up slowly, surprised at the save.

"I might not be able to use my blade, but there are other ways to fight. Stay behind here. I'll do my best to fight it."

"But," Hanataro started, not sure what to say. "But you said you couldn't fight!"

"I can't wield my zanpakuto, but there are other ways to fight."

Tamotsu ran out from behind the barrier and let loose a barrage of crimson balls of energy. They struck the Hollow, knocking it back a step. Another cero began forming and let loose toward Tamotsu who blocked it once again using a Danku shield. A streak of blue lightning erupted from Tamotsu's hand and struck the Hollow above the spikes in its neck. Howling, the Hollow turned to retreat.

"Oh, no you don't," Tamotsu said. With a thrust of his hand, glowing yellow chains appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around the Hollow and held it in place. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado Sixty-three! Raikoho!"

A large burst of yellow lightning erupted from Tamotsu's hand and struck the Hollow squarely in the center of its body. With a howl, the Menos began to dissolve. When it was gone, Tamotsu lowered his hands and the Danku barriers faded.

"Wow, how were you able to do that?" Hanataro asked as he ran to Tamotsu.

"I spent forty years in the Academy and took private lessons for Kido. I don't know how, but after the first year I was held back Kido came so naturally to me."

A slow clapping sound from one of the nearby trees caused Tamotsu to look up. Sitting on a branch was Captain Shiba, a satisfied grin on his face. "Well done, Tamotsu," he said. "Sorry to put you through that and I wasn't expecting a Menos to come."

"What?! You mean- You set me up!"

"I thought I saw a barrier form for a second earlier today with the other Hollow. I must say I didn't expect your Kido abilities to be so advanced. But I never would have done this if I didn't believe you could do it."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Thank you everyone," Tamotsu said as he removed his blindfold. "You have helped me a lot."

Takeo approached, breathing heavily. He had sparred with Tamotsu before, but never to the extent he had just participated in. He touched Tamotsu from behind on the shoulder. When he turned around, Takeo shrugged his shoulders. _How?_

"Would you like to know?" Tamotsu responded.

Naomi and Kisaki also approached, curious expressions on their faces. They subconsciously formed a line in front of Tamotsu, awaiting his response.

"I think it would do well to teach you. Sit down, please."

The group sat down and Tamotsu joined them. Kisaki spoke first. "What was that fighting form?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Months ago, I was training with Yoruichi. She made a comment that this form I created was more powerful than her Shunko form. I know now that is not true. It is not more powerful, but it is the completed form of Shunko."

The trio exchanged glances of surprise at the revelation. "Completed?" Naomi asked. "But... Yoruichi... so strong."

"The form of Shunko used by Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon," Tamotsu continued, "is incomplete. Yoruichi admitted this herself, and not even she is able to control it completely. This form is used by combining Kido and Hakudo techniques. They focus the Kido outward. This is why the back and sleeves are torn apart when they enter this mode. Mine is focused inward. In order to understand fully how it works, you must be aware of how Kido itself works. To perform Kido, the user focuses their reiatsu from within their bodies and manipulates it. The first Shinigami discovered this and devised one hundred destructive spells, the Hado, and one hundred other spells which include binding, known as Bakudo."

"How do you know this?" Kisaki asked.

Tamotsu smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you I was there?"

Naomi and Takeo exchanged glances and grinned.

"Anyway, the manipulation of reiatsu to form new spells was difficult so the original Shinigami perfected several that could be used by any Shinigami with enough reiatsu. I'm sure you've noted that I'm able to manipulate and alter various spells. This is how I am able to do it. It is because I understand the basic fundamentals."

Holding out his finger, Tamotsu fired a blast of blue lightning at a rock. "Hado number four. Byakurai. A concentrated blast of electricity from the user's fingers. But what if it were not concentrated? And what if it were fired from multiple fingers?" Moving his hand out once again, what appeared to be a lightning storm erupted from the tips of his fingers and danced around, each bolt finding objects in which to ground itself. "A modification of Byakurai. For lack of a better name, I call this _Palpatine._"

Takeo chuckled silently at the appropriate name given to the technique.

"There is one more thing. While in this fighting mode, there is more than increased speed and power. You open yourself fully to Kido, your reiatsu flowing freely through your body. While this is in effect you are able to see the world using reishi. Reishi is a form of energy. Look at the ground. You see sand under your feet. But that sand is made of smaller particles. Move smaller and we get molecules, and then atoms. And atoms are made of energy. I will teach you how to see this. Takeo. Come here please."

Takeo obeyed and stood in front of Tamotsu, who held up a blindfold.

"Just as you have learned to speak without your voice, you must now learn to see without your eyes." Tamotsu placed the blindfold over Takeo's eyes and motioned for the others to step back. "You cannot always trust your eyes. They deceive you. Trust what you see without your eyes. Open yourself to the reiatsu within yourself. See the energy in the world all around you."

Walking to Takeo's side, Tamotsu could sense that he was beginning to see.

"Feel my reiatsu. See where it is. See where it is going. This is how I'm able to know where someone will exit from Shunpo, even though I cannot perform the technique myself. Feel my movements. When you can perceive my movements you can match them. Anticipate them. Mimic them."

Tamotsu entered a starting stance and a second later Takeo matched him. A step forward with a slow strike and again Takeo followed. The movements moved slowly and gracefully, Takeo only half a second behind but quickly catching up as the movements became more elaborate. A quick punching strike and Takeo matched it as if only following in its shadow.

A soft blue-green glow began to appear around Takeo as a bright blue glow appeared around Tamotsu. The two jumped and spun around, each striking at an invisible foe. A double kick combination and the two of them were almost in perfect sync. Even though he could not see Tamotsu's movements, Takeo could sense them.

Several move movements followed and before long it looked as though the two were performing a perfectly choreographed routine. The pace suddenly changed as Tamotsu stopped, then struck at Takeo who blocked hard. Sparks flew from the point of contact and Tamotsu struck again. Takeo did not block this strike, but redirected it and countered. Takeo kicked, Tamotsu guiding it away from him and spinning with a backhand technique.

The two increased in speed and before long were going full speed. What was more, they did not use hard blocks. Every strike seemed to be met with the perfect counterstrike using minimal effort. To an outsider it would have appeared to be a well rehearsed martial arts demonstration. But to those watching it was far more.

Jumping back, Tamotsu and Takeo struck a ready stance at exactly the same moment. Tamotsu opened his eyes and Takeo removed the blindfold, the glow fading from them both. "Well done," Tamotsu said. "Now you are like me."

* * *

From the distance, Tier Harribel had witnessed the entire proceeding. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, her three Fracciones standing behind her.

"He does seem to be quite skilled," Sung-Sun commented. "Both as an instructor and leader."

"Ha!" Apacci said. "I just don't like working with the Shinigami. As long as I get to break a few bones during the big fight I don't care. He'll deserve whatever Tamotsu throws at him."

"What are you thinking, Lady Harribel?" Mila Rose asked.

Harribel was silent a moment, then answered. "If he is that skilled during the attack, we may just be able to pull of this plan of his."

* * *

**Notes From the Author**

**Wow. A bit longer than I expected for this chapter, but we're getting closer. I hope I'm getting a good balance between Tamotsu's past and the current story going on, I felt that this part of his past fit because of his later explanation of how Kido works.**


	14. Chapter 14

Stars dotted the landscape over the night sky of Hueco Mundo. Then again, it was always night in the world of the Hollows. The endless desert stretching in all directions from Las Noches. Kisaki walked along the side of the massive fortress and found Tamotsu sitting on the edge with his feet hanging over the side.

The two had met months ago when Kisaki had gone into the dimension of the Soul Society in a fool hearted attempt to destroy herself. She had wanted to be slain by a Shinigami, unable to live with herself and the unknown void in her heart that had manifested itself into a hole in her chest as it did with all Hollows. She had expected to be destroyed, but Tamotsu had wanted instead to help her. Only one question was on her mind.

"Why?" Kisaki asked as she approached Tamotsu. "Why did you want to help me? To spare me?"

Tamotsu did not move his head as he responded. "I told you before," he said. "You recognize that something is missing within your heart. And I wish to understand what that is. It is difficult to find a coherent Hollow, much less one that recognizes the emptiness."

"The Hollows and Shinigami have been at war since the beginning of time. What difference would it make if you understand why this happens to us? Why we become Hollows in the first place. Even so, it will only be one person that understands. One person in the midst of millions, or even billions of souls. What difference could that possibly make?"

Tamotsu bowed his head and looked at the massive drop off he was sitting on. "Sometimes you would be surprised the influence one person could have. I mean, look at what I've done. Right now the Soul Society is on high alert because of one person. Me. And everything has to be prepared in two days. That's a lot of strain for one person, but its something that was started by one person."

Kisaki sat down next to Tamotsu, who finally looked at her directly. "But why spare me? What purpose could I possibly serve? Why don't you just kill me? Right here, right now. I won't fight you. I won't resist. I won't blink."

Tamotsu brought his hand up and touched Kisaki's cheek. "Such beautiful eyes but you fail to see what's right in front of you."

"I'm a Hollow and you're a Shinigami. We're supposed to be enemies. Eternal fighting between us."

"We may have different types of reiatsu and have taken different paths. But we are both still souls. You are lost and do not know where to go." Tamotsu brought his hand down and met Kisaki's. "And I can help you. All you have to do is trust me."

Kisaki looked into Tamotsu's eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. She could feel as a tear formed and rolled down her face, her mask suddenly cracking along the length of her left eye. Suddenly afraid, she stood and began walking away. "I can't stay here."

"Kisaki, wait." Tamotsu stood and took a step forward. "I know you don't understand, but please. Together we can figure this out. Trust me."

"Can you promise me? Promise that once this plan of yours is over, you will help me find what I've lost."

Tamotsu nodded. "I give you my word."

Kisaki turned slowly, a piece of her mask breaking over her left eye. She approached Tamotsu, who had his hand extended toward her. Taking his hand, she pulled him close and held him against her with Tamotsu slowly placing his arms around her in the embrace.

* * *

"Disgusting," Apacci said as she looked down from a higher ledge outside one of the many doors of Las Noches. "How could they do that?"

"Kisaki has always been a bit different," Sung Sun responded as the group of Fracciones looked at Tamotsu and Kisaki. "It shouldn't be up to us to judge her choices."

"But there's plenty of Hollows in Hueco Mundo and she has to be with a Shinigami? Please..."

"Knock it off," Harribel said. "We should be preparing for the attack. Her mind has to be clear, so let her clear it."

"But Lady Harribel-"

"Leave them be."

Apacci grunted and walked with the other Fracciones into the doorway. Harribel held back for a moment, taking one last look at Kisaki and Tamotsu.

* * *

**32 years ago**

The Hollow screeched as Tamotsu more fell out of the way rather than dodged. It was meant to be a routine perimeter check for the Tenth Division when the group came under attack. Tamotsu had already proven himself to be capable in battle when he needed to be, despite his lack of skill with the zanpakuto.

"Tamotsu, get down!"

Tamotsu immediately ducked as a blade swung over his head and cut down a Hollow that had nearly gotten him. Looking up he could see Fumio Tanaka, a recent graduate recruited into the Tenth Division.

"Thanks, Fumio."

"Fight now. Talk later."

Fumio struck at more Hollows, showing off his proficiency with a blade. It seemed more a choreographed routine rather than a collection of attacks and blocks. Tamotsu had seen Fumio in the Academy and often asked for advise on how to better himself, but he always came up short.

Another Hollow attacked and Tamotsu unleashed a Kido spell, more out of instinct rather than conscious thought, that struck the Hollow and destroyed it. Chancing a look behind him Tamotsu could see Rangiku fighting off several Hollows at once. Her having the highest reiatsu in the group it was no wonder more would be drawn to her.

"Tamotsu, stay focused!" Fumio slashed at another Hollow as Tamotsu ducked away once again. "I can't protect you all the time you know!"

"Sorry."

"Apologize later," Fumio said as he pointed to another Hollow rushed at Tamotsu.

Tamotsu drew the blade and swung wildly, somehow managing to cause enough cuts on the Hollow to destroy it. _I... I can't do this alone,_ he thought. _Someone, please... help me..._

_I can help you._

"Who's there?" Tamotsu asked, spinning around.

_They cannot hear me. Only you can. I told you once before that I would protect you._

"You... My zanpakuto?"

_Yes. Clear your mind. Hear my voice. Speak my name. Together, we shall burn your enemies._

Tamotsu let loose a Kido spell that sent a shock wave out in all directions, clearing out all the Hollows that were closing on him. He closed his eyes and brought his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Tamotsu!" Fumio cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tamotsu's eyes narrowed, then opened. "Burn... Hinohebi!" His zanpakuto suddenly changed form in a flash of red light, taking the shape of a whip with a blade at the end of it. He lashed out and the whip, as if having a mind of its own, lashed out and struck a killing blow to the Hollow. Surprised, he looked at the whip.

_Trust in me, my master. I shall do what you cannot._

Tamotsu nodded and jumped back as a large talon made its way to where he was standing. He lashed out with the whip once again and it struck the Hollow in a vital spot. Feeling more confident with his newfound partner, Tamotsu thrust out and struck another Hollow, then another. "Alright, Hinohebi. You said we would burn my enemies. Now burn!"

The whip suddenly burst into flames and Tamotsu swung it sideways as a group of Hollows approached. The whip created an arc and sent a crescent of flames outward which struck the Hollows and continued onward before dissipating. Another Holllow jumped high and Tamotsu brought the whip around and cracked it, causing a flaming shock wave to roll outward.

The flames stopped and Tamotsu looked around. The others in his group were staring at him, breathing hard with his newfound Shikai. He looked at the whip once again and, without knowing how to change it back to its sealed form, decided to throw it around his shoulder. It wrapped itself around his body once and the blade rested behind him.

"Now _that_ was impressive," Fumio said, slowly applauding. "Not even a week out and you get your Shikai."

"Come on," Rangiku said. "We need to report this to the Captain."

The group nodded and at once they all disappeared using Shunpo. "Hey, wait!" Tamotsu cried. "I can't... Uh... Hey, zanpakuto- I mean- Hinohebi. You wouldn't happen to be able to assist here, would you?"

_No,_ a soft female voice responded, sounding somewhat amused.

"But didn't you just say- oh, nevermind..." With a grunt of dissatisfaction, Tamotsu began running back to Seireitei.

* * *

"I was wondering where you were," Rangiku said from a resting position in a tree. "We all got back and realized you weren't with us."

Tamotsu stopped running and rested on his knees to catch his breath. "Come on, Rangiku," he said. "You know I can't use Shunpo."

"You can't? Oh, yeah... Guess I forgot about that." Jumping down from the tree, Rangiku turned around and got to one knee. "Climb on."

Tamotsu's jaw dropped and his eyes were dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?"

"Unless you want to run all the way back to Seireitei on your own. You'll be safer with me too."

Tamotsu sighed as he held on to Rangiku's shoulders. "Great. Now I'm getting a piggyback ride from my Lieutenant."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be getting a piggyback ride from Captain Shiba." Rangiku turned and smiled. Tamotsu closed his eyes as he pictured the image.

"Oh, please no. He'd probably enjoy it more than you are."

"Hang on tight." Jumping up to the air, Rangiku performed several Shunpo jumps back to Seireitei and frequently checked to make sure Tamotsu was still with her.

* * *

**Present Day**

Rangiku looked in the mirror, touching the large scar that now bore itself on her chest. She couldn't remember Tamotsu striking her, but everyone said that it was caused my him. Her own brother, known only to her as Kiyoshi Matsumoto, had once been so helpless in the Soul Society. During the five years he spent there after graduating she had kept an eye on him.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said from the doorway.

"What happened to him, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know. But as far as we know the same could happen to all the Reincarnates."

"But Kiyoshi... Why him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps with all this new power it has driven him mad."

"Don't say that!" Rangiku snapped, turning around to face Hitsugaya. "There has to be a reason. And I have to find out why."

"Matsumoto- Where are you going?"

Rangiku stormed out of the room. "Don't try to stop me. You said he fled into Hueco Mundo? So that's where I'm going."

"You can't go there! That's crazy!"

"I don't care. There's only one person who knows the truth and he has never lied to me. I'm going to Hueco Mundo to ask Kiyoshi directly."

* * *

A boom sounded as Kisaki exited from Sonido. She landed next to Tamotsu, still outside of Las Noches. His eyes were closed as if in meditation. Reluctantly, she approached.

"Tamotsu," she said. "Sorry to disturb you, but there's been a development. It seems that Rangiku Matsumoto has entered Hueco Mundo."

"Yes, I know," Tamotsu responded, eyes still closed. "I could feel her presence as soon as she came here."

"You could sense her presence from that distance?"

"We share a close relation. And..." Tamotsu paused as if reaching out further.

"And what?"

Another brief pause and Tamotsu answered. "Is she alone?"

"Yes."

"I see... Come. We must prepare for the arrival of our guests."

* * *

She had been running for a long time, yet to Rangiku it seemed that the vast building of Las Noches never got any closer. She wondered just how large this building was, and why her brother would choose to come here. She knew that soon she would get the answers.

After a few more minutes, a lone figure appeared in the desert sands. When she got close, she could see that it was Tier Harribel.

"Greetings, Rangiku Matsumoto," Harribel said. "Welcome to Las Noches."

"Tier Harribel," Rangiku answered. "Its been a long time."

"No hard feelings about what happened between your Captain and myself I hope? Or your scuffle with my Fracciones?"

"That is in the past. I came here because-"

"I know why you are here," Harribel interrupted. "He's been expecting you."

* * *

The interior of Las Noches seemed to go on forever. Several Hollows lined the paths, not daring to venture beyond the shadows of the pillars which seemed like they belonged to an Emperor's domain. A long red carpet was positioned neatly in the center and led to a type of throne. On top sat her brother, clothed in a purple sash with his whip laid neatly on a table at the side rather than its usual place wrapped around his shoulder. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung Sun stood surrounding the throne. With her approach, Tamotsu stood.

"Dear sister," Tamotsu said as he spread his arms in welcome and stood. "So good of you to come."

"I came here to hear from your own voice what you plan," Rangiku responded. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Did you strike me down? Was it really you?"

Tamotsu clasped his hands behind his back as he casually strode down the stairs. "I did what I had to do when the situation called for it. Apacci, could you please grace us with a drink?"

"Of course," Apacci said, bowing as she stepped backwards into the shadows.

"Why?" Rangiku asked. "Why are you joining with the Hollows?"

"We have a mutual enemy within the Soul Society," Tamotsu replied. "And we are joining forces to take down that enemy."

"You're going to kill Yamamoto? But why? He's your Commander!"

Tamotsu threw his head back and laughed. "You really believe that? This man you believe to be your Commanding Officer... He's nothing but a traitor and a liar."

Apacci approached holding a platter with two ornate goblets filled with a red liquid and offered them to Tamotsu and Rangiku. "Thank you, Apacci. Won't you join us with a drink?"

"Kiyoshi... Why? Why are you doing this? What's he done to you? Isn't there another way?"

"The Soul Society is being led under a corrupt man. And I'm going to set things right. To take down this leader and replace him with one the Soul Society deserves."

"You mean- You want to rule the Soul Society?"

Tamotsu spread his arms. "_I_ am the only one who can free it of this tyranny. Only through _me_ can true peace be obtained. I will do what I must, and I would much prefer to have you by my side. Join me, Rangiku. And together we can bring peace to Soul Society."

Rangiku's eyes grew wide and she stepped back. "I- I don't believe it. The Captain was right... You've gone mad!"

Tamotsu smiled, a ripple of blue energy running across his eyes. "No, dear sister. I've only learned to see things as they truly are." Extending his hand in expectance, he waited for Rangiku's response.

She took two steps further back, then ran as fast as she could down the long hallway. Back into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"You cannot run from this, Rangiku!" Tamotsu cried. "The day will come soon. Do you hear me? Justice will be served!"

Rangiku exploded from the doorway and stumbled onto the cold white sands. She picked herself up and continued to run, tears rolling down her face.

_You cannot trust them, sister._ The voice was Tamotsu's, but it was not being heard physically. He was using a Kido spell to speak directly into her mind. _I am the only one you can trust. Do not believe what your eyes see. Do not listen to what your ears hear. The day fast approaches which side you will stand with. Do you understand? When that day comes, you must choose._

She ran blindly now, tripping over sand and rolling down a dune. She tried picking herself up, but her arms would not support her. She could not stand, and she could not stop the bitter tears. She couldn't speak and she couldn't think. Instead she did the only thing she could do... and screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

The air was quiet and calm. Tamotsu Toshiyuki, the man wanted most for betrayal of Seireitei, now sat only a few miles from its borders. He meditated, going over every detail of his plan within his mind. Everything had be perfect. A single flaw and the entire plan would fall apart.

He had spent the past three days in intense training. His opponent would not go down easily, as Harribel and her Fracciones could attest. And now, if all went well, he would be taken down.

A presence behind him caused him to stir, but his focus did not falter. "Tamotsu," Kisaki said. "Everything is in order, just as you would like it."

"Excellent," Tamotsu answered. "It is time."

* * *

The city of Seireitei loomed in the center of the Soul Society, its skyline recognizable for miles around. But as the onlookers from within the city looked outward there was something that seemed impossible. It seemed to be a sea of black figures, faces hidden behind white masks.

"Hol- Hollows!" a Shinigami cried out. "Thousands of them!"

"They're heading straight for the city!" a member of the Fourth Division cried out.

"I can't sense anything," another Fourth Division member said. "I don't have much reiatsu, but even I should be able to sense them. How could they get so close without the alarm being sounded?"

Hanataro Yamada ran to the side of the city wall and saw Tamotsu leading the vast army, Tier Harribel and her Fracciones standing right behind him. "That's Tamotsu," he said. "He can't be suppressing the reiatsu of an entire army- could he?"

The other Shinigami looked at Hanataro, then at the many Hollows marching in toward Seireitei.

* * *

People screamed as the army marched through the town, the marching footsteps synchronized with Tamotsu. Wearing the purple cloak like a cape wrapped over one shoulder, he stared straight for his destination. He led his army, not stopping for anything. His goal was in sight. Soon, he would bring the proposed leader of Seireitei to justice.

* * *

Several Shinigami ran in panic as the army of Hollows grew ever closer. A few paused to look up toward the sky.

"Why isn't the wall coming down?" one asked. "That wall... its meant to protect us in times of emergency! Where is it?!"

"Calm yourself!" another Shinigami said. "Get to your Captain and wait for orders!" The panicked Shinigami nodded and ran, while the other one looked up toward the sky. "Why isn't the wall dropping? Soul King- Have you abandoned us in our hour of need?"

* * *

The arm came closer, still synchronizing in footsteps, then all at once stopped as Jidanbo leapt forward to protect his gate. The giant of a man lifted his twin axes and pointed them at Tamotsu.

"Wait here," Tamotsu said. "You know the plan."

Approaching the gate, Tamotsu stopped just out of range of the giant axes and stood.

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," Jidanbo said. "I have heard much about you. But I never expected betrayal!"

"Betrayal?" Tamotsu asked. "Betrayal is in the eye of the beholder, my friend."

"You dare to call me your friend? No. I will stand and fight you. You do not have permission to pass!"

Tamotsu laughed. "My dear Jidanbo. Who ever said I was asking for permission?"

With a sweep of his hand, two gigantic whirlwinds appeared on Tamotsu's sides and struck the guardian square in the chest, throwing him backward into the city. Tamotsu ran forward, entering Seireitei on his own.

* * *

"Tamotsu!" Renji screamed as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Stop, Abarai," Byakuya Kuchiki said. "Leave him to the others. You shall remain here and guard the gate in Jidanbo's stead."

"Captain..." Renji looked at the army of Hollows and the four Arrancar. None of them had taken a single step since they had ceased their march. Then he understood. His Captain was giving him charge to protect the city. It was up to him to stop any Hollows that dared to enter.

"Toshiyuki shall be dealt with in the appropriate manner," Byakuya said, standing casually.

"As you wish, Captain."

* * *

Tamotsu ran full speed along the streets of Seireitei, firing low and medium level Kido at any who dared to step in his way or stop him. None of the spells were designed for damage, but rather to push them out of the way. Gusts of wind were summoned without so much as a wave of the hand and attacks bounced off invisible shields.

A group Shinigami all jumped at once in an attempt to overwhelm the renegade but were all cast aside with a wave of his hand. Above, several Captains watched as the events developed. Ever watchful, but never moving from their posts. Hitsugaya stood firm as he watched until a blur of motion distracted him.

"Matsumoto!" he cried. "Matsumoto- Stop!"

"Rangiku?" Kyoraku turned to see the Tenth Division Lieutenant running straight for Tamotsu. "What is she doing?"

* * *

Tamotsu shoved off another couple of Shinigami who approached him and turned, too late, to see Rangiku drawing her zanpakuto. She grabbed his shoulder hard and threw him against a wall, holding him firm as she pressed the blade of her zanpakuto against his neck.

"That's _enough_, Kiyoshi," Rangiku said, her eyed filled with an emotion that seemed to border on hatred.

"So this is it then?" Tamotsu asked. "This is what you choose? You would join them? You would turn against your own brother?"

Rangiku pressed her blade harder against his neck, causing a small stream of blood to flow. "I have... _no_... _brother_!"

Several Captains suddenly appeared, surrounding Tamotsu and Rangiku. The last to appear was Yamamoto himself.

"Such a fool you are, Tamotsu Toshiyuki," Yamamoto said. "You leave your army outside and take on the whole of Seireitei yourself?"

"Not exactly," Tamotsu said, wincing as Rangiku pressed her blade against his throat and caused another stream of blood to flow.

"Your attack on me, which was without cause. Your flight into Hueco Mundo. Your alliance with the Hollows. An attack on Seireitei itself! For such actions, the only punishment suitable... is death!"

Tamotsu smiled. "So I'm to be executed then?"

"Immediately!"

"So I see... In that case, might I have a request concerning the terms of my execution?"

Yamamoto stood silent a moment, then nodded. "Speak."

* * *

Renji stood ready, the army before him still not having moved since the fighting began. "You hear that?" he said. "Sounds like its over. What, was he suicidal or something? Charging in all by himself like that?"

"We shall see who the fool is," Harribel said. "And what would someone like you know? Nothing but a freeloading fool."

"Nothing but words."

Byakuya, who was standing behind Renji for the duration, extended his finger as a Jigokucho approached and landed. A moment of silence, then the black butterfly flew off.

"So what's the word?"

Byakuya lifted his head and spoke. "The message says that Toshiyuki has been captured and is currently headed for Sogyoku Hill for immediate execution."

"Serves him right. You hear that?"

"Abarai, there is something else. The message also states that, according to his own wishes, Toshiyuki's execution shall be performed by Rangiku Matsumoto."


	16. Chapter 16

Sogyoku Hill. A pillar in the center of Seireitei, it was once used as an execution site for the most heinous criminals of the Soul Society. The pillar at its peak was destroyed nearly two years ago by Ichigo Kurosaki, but the symbolism remained. And now it will be the site of execution once again.

All the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen were gathered save for Byakuya Kuchiki, who stood with Renji Abarai at the gate where the army of Hollows was stationed. None had moved since Tamotsu was captured.

Tamotsu knelt near the edge, Rangiku standing behind him and Yamamoto behind her. The others were gathered in two staggered rows so they could all witness the proceeding. Facing the group, Tamotsu's expression was stern.

"And now," Yamamoto said. "All of Seireitei shall witness what happens to those who defy the Soul Society!"

With a nod, Rangiku stepped forward and withdrew her zanpakuto and stood before Tamotsu. Her expression was sour as she held her blade.

"Rangiku Matsumoto... Destroy the traitor!"

Rangiku nodded and swung her blade hard and fast, striking not Tamotsu but Yamamoto. A spurt of blood blew from the wound in the man's chest as Rangiku stood with her back turned.

"You disappoint me," she said, her body beginning to glow. "I would have thought you of all people would be able to read between the lines." The skin and cloth surrounding Rangiku's body began to lift away in sheets of reishi, revealing someone underneath. "What I said was true. I have no brother. But I will do all in my power-" The reishi disguise dissolved completely, revealing the true Tamotsu Toshiyuki standing in Rangiku's place "- to protect _my sister!_"

Tamotsu leapt forward, readying a bare-handed strike-

* * *

_- Do not believe what your eyes see... Do not listen to what your ears hear..._

_- "You are not my Commander!"_

_- "You just don't get it, do you? Everything in Seireitei... Its all an illusion."_

_- "You cannot always trust your eyes. They will deceive you."_

_- "To convince you I only need two words..."_

* * *

"Sosuke Aizen!"

Tamotsu raked the air before Yamamoto, a fabric of rainbow colors flashing before the man and falling away to reveal Sosuke Aizen standing in front of everyone. All at once, five of the present Captains leapt forward, their bodies dissolving in the same manner as Tamotsu's disguise as Rangiku, to reveal Tier Harribel, Kisaki, Mila Rose, Sung Sun and Apacci.

Aizen leapt off the ground as he was nearly surrounded and batted away as a twin attack from Apacci and Mila Rose nearly struck home. Turning just in time to dodge and counter an attack by Harribel, the air suddenly cleared as Tamotsu caught up and let loose with his whip and caused a shock wave that rocked the air surrounding the battlefield.

* * *

"What's going on up there?" Renji asked at the gate.

"Hmm..." Harribel said. "It seems that stage two of the plan has commenced. I guess I'm done here."

The air shimmered around the group of Arrancar and the army of Hollows and they dissolved into the air like a mirage. Standing in their place was a young girl with short blonde hair and a long coat with a collar that covered her neck.

"_Ririn?!_" Renji exclaimed.

"Yep!" Ririn said, placing her hands on her hips. "What? Me calling you a freeloader didn't give it away?"

"Ririn- But... Captain! You said that Tamotsu was going to be executed! Were you in on this too?"

"I was not involved with this plot," Byakuya said. "And I did not say that Toshiyuki was going to be executed. I told you that was what the message said."

"That's it!" Renji said. "I'm getting in on the action."

"No, Abarai. I gave my word that I would not interfere for three days. This is the third day. Besides. Do you not remember what happened last time Toshiyuki fought a strong opponent?"

* * *

Another shock wave cracked as Tamotsu threw his whip. Aizen easily dodged using Shunpo but was unable to move in for a counterattack.

"You impress me," Aizen said. "You were able to see through the illusion of my Kyoka Suigetsu."

"I told you before," Tamotsu answered. "Your Shikai has no power over me."

Aizen laughed. "You played your part well. I should assume you knew I was there when Rangiku visited you in Hueco Mundo?"

"I knew."

"You've grown a lot stronger. But you are still no match for me. You're going to need much more than that level of power if you ever hope to defeat me."

Tamotsu grinned. "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that."

Throwing his whip out in front, he grasped the handle with both hands. Aizen could feel the energy building and then realized what was happening. He braced himself and felt a bit of surprise as Tamotsu exclaimed a single word. A word which twenty-seven years ago caused the destruction of a mountain, as well as triggered Tamotsu's own death...

"_BANKAI!_"

A torrent of blue energy erupted from Tamotsu and swirled like a tornado, two glowing yellow whips lashing out and closing the distance between the torrent and Aizen in under a second. Aizen dodged and jumped backward, looking back to see Tamotsu standing in the air with twin red tabards over his shoulders and an elongated whip in each hand, the handle wrapping around his wrist and forearm and continuing into his robes.

The twin whips erupted into flame and lashed out, their length extending and closing the distance, leaving a wall of yellow fire in their wake. Aizen could feel the heat on his skin, the fresh wound on his chest stinging with the extreme temperature so close. Even if the whips did not strike him directly, the heat emitted would cause him damage.

Suddenly pulling back, the whips cracked and created twin flaming shock waves that exploded outward. Looking down, Aizen could see the Arrancar preparing for another assault. Aizen dashed forward, as did Tamotsu, and they struck at each other and passed. The Arrancar leapt upward as a spurt of blood erupted from Aizen's shoulder. They grew closer and came in for the kill.

* * *

Aizen smiled as he watched the Arrancar close in on Tamotsu. They should have known better. When he earlier called the name of his zanpakuto, he activated its ability. Such a simple illusion, making it appear that he and Tamotsu switched places. Even the most hardened of warriors would fall for such a trick during the heat of battle.

When it became clear that there was no turning back for the strikes, Aizen conjured a Kido spell and fired it at the group. At level ninety-one, not even the Danku barrier would stop it. On top of that, even if they saw it coming, the group would not be able to escape the explosion.

The purple energy exploded, just as he had planned, and the residual smoke billowed from the strike point. All too easy. Even the strongest of Shinigami would be severely injured with such a close range, and it would have taken out an unsuspecting target easily as well.

Aizen was about to turn away when he suddenly found himself being wrapped in glowing golden chains and six spears of light. Binding techniques? On him? He almost laughed. It would only be strong enough to hold him for a couple of seconds. They should know this.

But looking below him, a swirling circle of red and black appeared and the Reincarnate Naomi Kanagawa passed through. A pink glow surrounded her body and the twelve outer flowers on her shield, along with the center one, glowed brightly with energy leaking from them.

It was then that Aizen realized that a couple of seconds was all they needed.

* * *

**3 hours ago**

"How's everything coming together?" Tamotsu asked. He was miles outside of Seireitei and gathered with the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen who he had explained the plan to, as well as those who suspected enough to side with him. "Sorry to rush, but the plan had to get pushed forward."

"We're fine on our end," Harribel said. "Anxious and ready to strike Aizen down."

"Patience is the key here. Ririn. Were you able to conjure the illusion I asked?"

Ririn waved her hand in a so-so manner. "I can conjure the Hollows like you asked," she said. "But I can't give them different walking patterns. They'll all be marching to the same beat."

"That'll have to do."

"There is one thing," Kyoraku commented. "This being an illusion, there won't be any reiatsu emanating from them."

Tamotsu threw his head back. "Crap! I didn't think about that... Wait- Maybe this could work. Unohana. Could you ask Hanataro to do something?"

"I suppose," Unohana answered. "What is it?"

"I need him to say that I'm suppressing the reiatsu of the Hollows."

"You sure that'll work?" Kyoraku asked.

"It'll work. They'll be scared and disorganized when they see Ririn's illusion. All we have to do is plant the idea in their heads. Then they'll believe anything we want."

"I could ask him," Unohana responded. "But what of the wall that protects Seireitei in emergencies? That would cause problems."

"I've already thought of that. Tengokucho. Is that aspect of the plan cleared?"

The white and gold butterfly landed on the petals of a flower and cocked its head. _It was difficult to say the least,_ it said. _But my audience with the Soul King was successful after an explanation._

"Tengokucho?" Ukitake asked. "And the Soul King? You can't just make an appointment whenever you want with him."

The Tengokucho looked at Ukitake and responded in what seemed like a smug tone. _Perhaps you cannot._

"We know Aizen likes to use illusion," Tamotsu continued. "We'll have to use this to our advantage. He'll know that he can't fool me, but the rest of you are still able to be tricked. He's overconfident and I'm sure that some time he'll use one of your charges to make it appear that he is standing where I really am. Noba. This is where you come in."

Noba nodded, his eyes narrowed behind the mask he wore that hid all but his eyes.

"Naomi. You'll have to take the brunt of the attack. While we're distracted Aizen will probably use Kido that would break down any barriers we have. Will your shield be able to take the Arrancar attacks and that as well?"

Naomi nodded.

"Noba. Once her shield is charged, I'll bind Aizen. Your portals are faster than Shunpo. Naomi. How rapidly can you fire and how many shots can you use before you run out of energy?"

Naomi looked toward the ground nervously. "I have another attack. A stronger one. I don't like using it, but I only need one shot."

Tamotsu nodded. "Do it."

* * *

**Present**

Aizen looked down as the flowers on Naomi's shield seemed to burn brighter and could hear the small girl's voice.

"Kusabana taihou Kageyoshi!"

The resulting explosion of pink and white seemed to darken the sky around it. The blast shot outward as every bit of stored energy in Shirrudo no Kusabana was released at once. Aizen exited the blast, his robes smoking and singed in a few areas.

It was the Fracciones' turn to attack. Disoriented, Aizen found it difficult to fend off their barrage of attacks. It was an interesting predicament. Attack the Arrancar, facing five against one, or attack Tamotsu and try getting past the burning whips. He chose to go after the ones he could face directly.

The Arrancar attacked one after another from various angles, each one moving in from a direction that forced Aizen to open himself to the next attacker.

"Enough of this!" Aizen finally cried out after blocking another flurry. "I should have killed you all long ago!"

Erecting a barrier which blocked and held off the attack from Sung Sun and Mila Rose, Aizen dodged Harribel's attack and focused his attention on Apacci. He swung his zanpakuto at just the right moment, when her own blade was at an angle which made it impossible to block.

The sword found its mark and cut through Apacci's body completely, only to have the body pop like a balloon. The moment of confusion forced him to turn and block as another form of Apacci came in from behind.

* * *

**4 days ago**

"Here's what I need from you, Captain Kurotsuchi," Tamotsu said. "I would like for you to construct disguises that are able to replicate the reiatsu of the person it represents. One for myself and five others."

"Planning to invade from the inside, are you?" Mayuri responded. "And an elaborate distraction outside I presume? How interesting."

"There's more. I need you to also construct something similar to the portable Gigai that Urahara invented, but they must be able to be used by Hollows. They should be able to be controlled remotely and be able to fit within the disguised."

Mayuri rubbed his chin with his finger. "Interesting. Most interesting. A decoy hidden within a decoy."

"This is Aizen we're talking about. Lets put it this way. This will test your abilities to the fullest. Its not easy to trick a trickster. So. Will you help me?"

Mayuri's lips widened into a smile, then into an even larger grin with his yellow teeth bared. "Willingly," he said.

* * *

**Present**

Tamotsu rushed forward, unable to keep up with the Shunpo and Sonido techniques being used by the Aizen and the Arrancar. He didn't want to bring Noba into the heat of battle with melee weapons, but he did have an advantage with his Bankai form being able to extend the whips up to a hundred feet. It wasn't the best for accuracy, but it did its worth for keeping Aizen on edge.

As he watched the Apacci portable Gigai get destroyed, he knew that Aizen would be furious at being tricked not only once but twice by him. This is where the true battle would begin. These were the last part of his plan to keep Aizen off balance, but as he watched as two more of the portable Gigai burst, the others burst on their own due to the stress caused by the battle.

Tamotsu swore under his breath. It was all he could expect given the circumstances and tight timeframe, but if Aizen's emotions controlled him and he lost control he would also lose the battle. On the other hand, he might actually enjoy this battle and having his wits challenged.

* * *

With a scream, Mila Rose lashed out and connected with Aizen's blade. She jumped back as Sung Sun came in from another angle. Apacci came in last and swung, but their timing had become predictable. Aizen quickly stuck his hand out and grabbed Apacci's forearm.

"I wonder," Aizen said. "Is this another trick or are you the real one? Let's find out, shall we?"

Grabbing her forearm tighter, Aizen pushed the middle of Apacci's forearm backward with his thumb and snapped the bone. Apacci screamed and dropped her sword, falling to the ground as she lost concentration.

"Aizen you bastard!" Mila Rose screamed. She and Sung Sun rushed in and began hammering at Aizen, who blocked their strikes with ease. His ploy had worked. Not only had he taken one of the combatants out, he had broken the will of others. Their strikes were messy. Predictable.

"Stay in formation!" Harribel shouted. But it was too late. Her other Fracciones were stricken and fell to the earth.

Aizen lashed out and exchanged several blows with Harribel before slipping his blade into the hollowed form of her sword and disarmed her. He reached back for a final blow but found his zanpakuto would not move. Looking up he could see that Tamotsu had closed the gap between them and one of the whips was wrapped around his own blade.

Tamotsu threw the other whip around Aizen's blade and poured his reiatsu into the weapon. Aizen too filled his blade with reiatsu, a test of power now. Tamotsu glowed brightly, reiatsu pouring into the air around the battle. His scream grew in intensity as the reiatsu increased, and Aizen smiled.

The two stood for several seconds, their zanpakuto locked together, until the weaker reiatsu finally gave way- and Aizen's blade cut through the twin whips of Tamotsu's Bankai.

"_Hinohebi!_" Tamotsu screamed as his zanpakuto shattered. He fell to the ground, his zanpakuto scattering into fragments of light and formed the human shape of Hinohebi in his arms.

"I'm sorry... Tamotsu..." Hinohebi said weakly. "I tried."

"You did what you could, my friend."

Hinohebi closed her eyed, her body disappearing and forming the shape of the sealed zanpakuto. With the sound of a hundred falling nails, the blade snapped and fell onto the ground. Tamotsu closed his eyes, the only part of the sword remaining wast the hilt and tsuba. The rest lay in a hundred pieces on the ground. His eyes filled with emotion, he could not stop the tears from the loss of his zanpakuto.

The emotion was cut short by a slow, steady clapping sound. Aizen walked casually to the spot where Tamotsu sat and smiled. "Well done," he said. "Well done, indeed. You deserve an appropriate prize for being able to fool even myself."

"Just tell me one thing," Tamotsu said. "How were you able to escape prison?"

"Escape? My dear boy. What makes you think I was ever in there in the first place? Have you forgotten my zanpakuto's ability? All this time it was just an illusion of me in that cell. But for you, I was thinking of giving you some more information. More specifically, on who you really are. Haven't you ever wondered?"

Tamotsu's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The truth of the Reincarnates. Long ago while I was researching Hollowfication, the thought crossed my mind that I might actually fail and may even be killed. What a waste that would be. All that knowledge... Gone forever. But then I remembered something we were taught. When a soul dies here, they are reborn in the World of the Living. And when a soul dies there, they come here. About twelve percent of souls here have some memory of their life in the World of the Living. But not the other way around."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, dear boy, is that I researched a way to forcibly regain memories of past lives. Imagine. A new body but with all the knowledge and power of a previous lifetime. Imagine the potential!"

Tamotsu's eyes grew wide as he finally understood what Aizen was saying.

"That's right. You, and all the other Reincarnates, are here today... Because of me."


	17. Chapter 17

**6 days ago**

The mental institution had been quiet lately. Ifukube paced his office uneasily, but it was not because he was anxious about the patients. He had made a terrible mistake and was sure he was to be punished for it soon. He turned again during his pacing and nearly stepped directly into Sosuke Aizen.

"You have failed me, Ifukube," Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen, I'm sorry," Ifukube responded. "I did what I had to-"

Aizen raised a hand and silenced him. He walked slowly around and made his way behind Ifukube and began rubbing his shoulders. "Do you have any idea what your mistake cost me?"

"Please, I can make it up to you..."

Bringing his hands slowly to the sides of Ifukube's head, Aizen's grip became firm. "Oh, Ifukube... You disappoint me..." With a quick twist of his hands, Ifukube's head snapped halfway around his body and separated his spirit form. A large gaping wound was in his chest and he gasped at the sudden pain.

"Aizen- Forgive me!"

"You made the mistake of interfering. Although you could take the form of Rangiku Matsumoto, you made the critical error of addressing him as Captain Toshiyuki. Rangiku has never once called him by that. And now, due to your error, I must now cast a constant illusion to make them believe that it was indeed her that he attacked."

"Please, give me another chance!"

Aizen smiled, almost cruelly, as he raised his palm and a blue orb of energy was forming. "Oh, you shall have another chance indeed. Perhaps you will please me more during your next reincarnation. I wonder. Since you are now in spirit form will you be reincarnated as a human or will you be born in Soul Society since you were not slain there? This should be most interesting. I'll look for you once this is over."

The ball of energy increased in brightness and intensity and Ifukube's scream was cut short with a blast of intense light. Outlets sparked and lights exploded while what remained of Ifukube's spirit body fell to the floor.

* * *

**Present**

"You bastard..." Tamotsu was on his knees looking at the broken pieces of Hinohebi's blade. After the fight between him and Aizen had ended, the Captains who were hiding to protect the illusion of Tamotsu's betrayal revealed themselves. They gathered together and waited for events to reveal themselves.

"Call me what you like," Aizen responded. "But that does not change the fact of what you are. All the Reincarnates are here because of my intervention in their previous lives. Is it any wonder why the Reincarnate Naomi Kanagawa remembers a lifetime as a Hollow?"

To this, Naomi's eyes widened. Her fists clenched, but she held her ground.

"She remembers such because she was once one of the Hollows I experimented on. Takeo Saegusa. Did you ever wonder why those Hollows appeared the night the woman you loved was killed? The very Hollows that took your voice from you? I sent them to force your powers to awaken."

Takeo glared at Aizen, touching the twin scars that ran across his throat. He remembered the night all too well.

"And Tamotsu Toshiyuki. You are the most interesting of all of them. Or rather, shall I call you by your true name? Kiyoshi Matsumoto..."

At the mention of his name, only ever spoken by his sister, Tamotsu cringed. It somehow sounded wrong coming from Aizen's voice.

"That's right. I know who you are. And who you were. Oh, the many drops of blood that have been shed because of you..."

"What are you talking about, Aizen?" Tamotsu's voice became deep and serious.

"Back when the seal was placed on your body it suppressed your reiatsu to an extreme degree. I sensed it long ago, and it was exactly what I needed for my experiments. However, when I sent my scouts, you were safe in Seireitei and the one they found, whose reiatsu resonates with your own, was Rangiku Matsumoto. Your sister."

At the sound of her name, Tamotsu's eyes shot open.

"They took her reiatsu and nearly killed her. And Gin Ichimaru found out about it. So noble, he plotted revenge for years against me. All the while, he was protecting you. Didn't you ever wonder why he never wanted you out of the Academy? And then, when he finally was able to exact his revenge, he was killed."

"Shut up, Aizen..."

"It was your fault he died. It was your fault what happened to Rangiku so long ago. Because of you, countless souls have perished. So many lives would have been spared if you had only given your power to me."

"Shut up... _Shut up!_"

"There's no escaping it. The blood of the innocent are on your hands. All this has happened... because of you."

Tamotsu's breath came in ragged gasps, his eyes narrowing, then an arc of red energy discharged. "_No..._"

The energy burst out of him like an inferno. Red reiatsu that enveloped him like a blanket of crimson flames. The surrounding Shinigami were all taken back as Tamotsu's reiatsu continued to climb. Not the normal signature of reiatsu they were used to from him, but an entirely different form.

"I am not the cause of their deaths," Tamotsu said, the anger building in his voice. "I am not yours to do with as you please. And I am not one of your experiments! You believe you know all there is to me? Then you should know- Hinohebi was not the only zanpakuto who chose to stay with me!"

Aizen's eyes grew wide in surprise as Tamotsu thrust his right hand to the side, the red energy condensing into the form of a zanpakuto.

"_Protect the light and banish the dark_- _MASAMUNE!_"

Aizen was just able to register the name of Tamotsu's zanpakuto when the Shinigami seemed to disappear from his sight. A sudden burst of reiatsu behind Aizen caused him to turn and raise his blade to block the strike Tamotsu gave with his new blade, the ebony blade sparking and the force of the blow causing Aizen to step backward.

Using Shunpo, he leapt into the air to what he believed to be outside of Tamotsu's reach only to move his head backward just in time to dodge a kick to the chin. Tamotsu had met his jump and was now spinning upward with the blade extended.

Jumping away once again, he was just able to block another of Tamotsu's strikes. The reality of the situation dawned on Aizen. With this new reiatsu awakened, not only was Tamotsu able to perform Shunpo but he was able to perform it at a master level.

Another strike moved Aizen's blade down to the side and Tamotsu raised his leg in a kick aimed toward his opponent's head. Unable to block, Aizen jumped away once again and was immediately met with a swing of Tamotsu's sword, the jarring impact causing Aizen to give way. Holding the blade down with his own Tamotsu released his double-handed grip and struck Aizen's jaw with the back of his fist, a devastating strike that would have shattered the bone of anyone weaker.

* * *

Renji could only watch in awe as the flame-clad Tamotsu fought with Aizen, remembering the Shinigami from long ago that could hardly perform any technique outside of Kido.

"That blade," Renji said. "Wasn't that the one that caused the zanpakuto rebellion?"

"No, Abarai," Byakuya said. "That was the blade Muramasa. Masamune is quite different. It is a powerful zanpakuto from long ago. Because of its ability, it was often referred to as the Blade of Judgement."

"Captain- How do you know this?"

"Because. Masamune belongs to a former head of the Kuchiki clan."

* * *

Tamotsu swung hard, the impact of his blade against Aizen's causing the renegade Shinigami to stagger. A hundred new memories flooded into his mind along with their accompanying power but he didn't care. So focused was he on attacking the one who caused so much harm to the Soul Society that he didn't bother to try suppressing the oncoming power. Instead, he allowed it to flow freely from him.

Using a quick sequence of attacks accompanied by Shunpo, Tamotsu managed to slip past Aizen's guard. Although he failed to make contact with flesh, the torn tunic bore testament that he was getting closer. After exiting Shunpo once again he executed a flurry of strikes from a single angle which were not aimed toward causing damage to Aizen himself, but rather to his zanpakuto.

Nobody was fast enough to count the number of blows delivered in a single second, but the purpose proved true when a fragment of Aizen's zanpakuto broke from the blade of the sword. This did not go unnoticed by Tamotsu as he struck full force at the point of the fracture, causing Aizen to be pushed back. The impact also caused a crack to begin spreading along Aizen's blade.

Fearing his zanpakuto would soon be broken, Aizen broke off and dashed toward the ground. He grabbed the nearest of the Arrancar, Kisaki, and threw her in front of his body as a shield. Tamotsu came in screaming, blade raised high. He swung hard toward the right side of Aizen's body, putting his full force behind the strike, then stopped as soon as his ebony blade touched Kisaki.

Aizen allowed a smile to show as the red flames of reiatsu diminished around Tamotsu's body. "Impressive," he said, holding Kisaki tightly in front of him. "With so much power behind that strike you were still able to stop the blow before cutting through this Arrancar."

Tamotsu smiled, his face still lowered from the striking stance. "Actually, I didn't stop the blade."

Aizen's smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion. "You did not stop your blade?"

"No... Masamune stopped. You see, Masamune is very unique among zanpakuto. He only cuts what he _wants_ to cut. Only harms what _deserves_ to be harmed. And he did not want Kisaki harmed."

Closing his eyes now that he felt safe, Aizen smiled once again. "I see. That is Masamune's ability then. If the sword doesn't wish to cut something then it will not pass through anything."

Tamotsu chuckled. "Not exactly. I said he didn't want to harm Kisaki. But the blade still went an inch into your arm."

Aizen's eyes grew wide as he suddenly came to knowledge of the wet feeling coming from his right bicep. There, embedded in his arm, was the blade of Masamune. A stream of blood flowed down to his elbow and stained his tunic a deep crimson.

"Hiding won't work. The only one here that Masamune _wants_ to harm- _Is you!_" Tamotsu threw the blade straight upward, the cutting edge brushing the full length of Kisaki's face and flowed through her hair while the tip sliced through Aizen's cheek and left a shallow cut.

"What are you doing?!" Apacci screamed, kneeling on the ground as Naomi tended to her broken arm.

"I'm okay," Kisaki responded. "I'm okay... The blade... It felt soft. And warm... Like cotton..."

Aizen couldn't believe what he was hearing. The same blade which felt cold as ice as it cut his face, the same blade that contacted that Hollow at the same time, felt soothing to the one it did not want to harm?

"It's over, Aizen," Tamotsu said, pointing his zanpakuto toward Aizen. "I am immune to your power. My strength is greater. My speed is greater. Take the wise decision and just- and just- AHH!"

Tamotsu doubled over and grabbed his head as a burst of yellow energy erupted from him. The blast was followed by arcing green bolts of energy that flowed over his body. Aizen used the distraction to perform Shunpo and jumped away.

"_NO!_" Tamotsu leapt after Aizen and began running, Kisaki close behind. The Captains of the Gotei Thirteen watched.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Ukitake asked.

Tier Harribel lifted a hand. "No. This was his plan and this is his fight."

"I agree with the Arrancar," Byakuya said. "For his honor, he must do this without our aid."

* * *

Tamotsu moved as fast as he could to follow Aizen, jumping over rooftops and heading straight into the woods. Kisaki followed closely, the female Arrancar easily keeping up.

"Kisaki, what are you doing?" Tamotsu asked as he winced at another outburst of power.

"I can help you," she said.

Tamotsu didn't argue. He didn't know how long he could keep his power in check and every moment that passed brought more memories of hidden pasts. It took all of his concentration to register where Aizen was heading. He couldn't afford distractions and-

Another burst of energy, orange this time, forced Tamotsu to the ground. He clutched his chest as he doubled over.

"Tamotsu-"

"Keep going!" Tamotsu strained to get the words out. "If he escapes we've lost!"

"But-"

"_GO!_"

Kisaki jumped away using her Sonido technique as Tamotsu began to sweat drops of reishi. He tried to stand, but another burst of purple energy shot out of him. More images clouded his mind. It was too much for him to suppress and, he realized, he would need all the power he could muster in order to catch Aizen. Instead of forcing it back down within himself, he allowed the power to flow freely.

He could feel another burst of energy forming. He waited for the moment before it released itself, then channeled it through his feet. In under a second, his jump forward broke through the sound barrier. A shield of solid reishi protected himself from the force of the wind before him as a delayed sonic blast followed. Only a moment later he caught up.

* * *

Kisaki glanced over and could see waves of pure energy in a dozen colors rolling over Tamotsu's body. They seemed to merge together and lighten in color- No. She had to stay focused. She could see Aizen but he was moving just as fast as they were.

* * *

More thoughts and memories flooded Tamotsu's mind as he continued the pursuit. He could feel as if he had been in this area before. Things had changed, but the layout seemed so familiar to him. Trees and shrubs, then images of walls coated in a purple slime... The Precifice World? Flashes of light, then back to the woods- Senkaimon!

"Kisaki, keep him on this course no matter what. I'm taking a shortcut."

Breaking off, he began running in near the opposite direction as Aizen.

"A shortcut? But-"

"Trust me!"

He could see all the trees and dirt paths as if he had tread this route a thousand times before. In front of him was a ripple in the air. It was small and could have easily been dismissed as nothing but he knew better. Jumping up he made his body long and thin, spinning to keep the robes and haori close to his body. Moving through the ripple in space he was suddenly inside the Precifice World.

Landing on the ground he began running through the dripping purple tunnels. Moving as fast as he could through the varying twists and turns he followed a predetermined route. He could remember from one of his past lives that this area was littered with naturally occurring Senkaimon which all interlinked with each other through Soul Society.

Time and space moved differently here. Hours would be like seconds on the outside and a mile to the left could take someone three miles to the right in the dimension of the Soul Society. And Aizen was heading straight for one of the natural Senkaimon. It was small and remote enough to have escaped his knowledge, but Tamotsu knew better. If he timed it just right, he would be able to cut Aizen off.

* * *

An explosion to Aizen's left caused him to move back to the straight path he was following. Kisaki fired another Cero from the tip of her zanpakuto. She had fought to keep Aizen's speed and course steady like Tamotsu wanted. All she could do was trust in the Shinigami. He had, after all, made a promise to her.

Aizen was about to change course once again when a flash of white light caused him to stagger. From directly in front, Tamotsu emerged with his sword held high. He cut down hard and fast, Aizen dodging by jumping backward. Kisaki tried to move in for an attack but Tamotsu was already swinging his sword for another blow. He moved so fast and his technique so elaborate that any attempt on her part to join in would only get in the way.

Power flowed from Tamotsu's body freely, the colors merging together and swirled around him. He struck twice and had to stop with a burning pain inside his head. Aizen tried to escape once again but was immediately cut off by Tamotsu.

Kisaki tried to step forward but the reiatsu surrounding Tamotsu made her feel like she was standing next to a blast furnace. She could only watch as the blur of movements increased, stopping only when Tamotsu was about to burst with more energy.

After Aizen jumped away again, Tamotsu couldn't follow him. Grabbing his head as the reiatsu built up again, he screamed and his entire body went rigid as a burst of pure white erupted from him like a beacon to the sky. The light was blinding so close and would be seen for several miles around. When the light faded, Tamotsu was dropping to the ground. Aizen was gone.

Kisaki ran to Tamotsu's side, stopping only because the concentration of reiatsu being released was too much for her to handle.

"_Get... Aizen..._" Tamotsu struggled with the words, then collapsed face down. Ripples of white energy discharged over his body, Kisaki helpless to do anything. The last extreme outburst still hung heavy in the air, drowning out any other reiatsu traces that might have been in the area. And it was impossible to find Aizen now...

* * *

Rangiku exited from Shunpo next to Kisaki and slowly made her way to Tamotsu. She wore a black cloak with a hood, the same that Tamotsu had borrowed from Kisuke Urahara.

"Rangiku," Kisaki said. "About Tamotsu. Its not what it seems."

"I know," Rangiku responded. "He told me everything before the attack."

Moving slowly toward Tamotsu's fallen form, Kisaki was amazed that Rangiku was unaffected.

"How can you stand to be so close to him?"

"Our reiatsu resonates. I can handle it." Rangiku's voice seemed surprisingly calm considering the situation, but a hint of worry could be heard. "Kisaki. I need you to return to Seireitei. Talk to Captain Unohana. She can help him."

"Unohana? Who's that?"

"Please... Go now."

Kisaki nodded and jumped away, moving as fast as she could with running and Sonido to get back to the city of the Shinigami.

Rangiku stepped forward. She had easily forgiven her brother for his deception, him having removed the illusion of the large wound on her chest. She leaned down to his fallen form and was taken back by what she saw. She gasped and moved in to look closer.

Random ripples of white energy still shot out from his body, but that was not why Rangiku hesitated. It was his robes. The haori seemed fine, but the robes under it... They weren't black. They seemed to be gray. A darker shade, but they were no longer black.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she moved closer and could see her own robes against his. Turning him over to see his face, Tamotsu's hair was the next thing that caught her attention. It was longer, having grown a full four inches since the initial attack on Aizen. Moving her fingers through it she could see random streaks of gray and silver against the normal shade of brown.

"Oh, Kiyoshi... What's happening to you?"

* * *

"Unohana!" Kisaki screamed the name as she came to the gates of Seireitei where several Shinigami had gathered. "Where is Captain Unohana?"

Several Shinigami moved in and drew their zanpakuto out of habit with the sight of the Hollow, but a soft faced woman with a long braid down the front of her body stepped forward and motioned for the Shinigami to sheath their blades.

"I am Captain Unohana," the woman said. "What is it?"

Kisaki's voice sounded worried and panicked. "It- It's Tamotsu! Something's wrong with Tamotsu!"

* * *

His presence was felt long before Rangiku was seen carrying the unconscious body of Fourteenth Division Captain Tamotsu Toshiyuki. His robes had lightened further during the trip back and his hair had grown an additional two inches with the silver streaks more prominent. Several Shinigami fainted by the mere presence of him and others struggled to stay on their feet.

Those who could withstand his presence had prepared an emergency stretcher. He was placed on the stretcher and moved quickly toward the infirmary.

"Isane," Unohana said.

Isane nodded, understanding what she had to do. Running alongside the stretcher she extended her hand and a glowing yellow rope extended and wrapped around Tamotsu. It was a technique developed long ago that was intended to bind and drain the reiatsu of a Shinigami. A dangerous technique, but it had saved Tamotsu several times before.

No sooner had the rope wrapped around Tamotsu did it glow brightly and shatter, sending Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu flying into a wall. "That... power..." Isane said. "Its so much more than before!"

Unohana ran to the stretcher, silently chanting the incantation to increase the effect. She threw the glowing ropes around Tamotsu. They glowed bright as she drained his reiatsu- only to explode and send Unohana back several yards. She landed on her feet but continued to skid for several seconds before stopping.

"How?" Unohana said. "How can one body contain so much power and still remain intact?"

* * *

Kisaki ran to Unohana, who stood motionless in the center of the street. "What's happening?" she asked. "What's happening to him?"

Unohana walked forward without answering. Tamotsu had entered the emergency section of the infirmary, but his presence could still be felt despite the presence of so much Sekki Seki rock that was designed to block reiatsu.

All of Seireitei fell silent as Tamotsu's presence slowly faded. It was hoped that his reiatsu had gotten under control on its own, but silently and fearfully, those close to him began to fear the worst.


	18. Chapter 18

A day had passed since Aizen had been revealed as having been intimidating Captain Commander Yamamoto. Having been drawn off by Tamotsu Toshiyuki, Aizen had escaped before any more harm could be done. The real Yamamoto was later found at the place where Aizen had been assumed to be held, having placed an illusion around Yamamoto and the guards.

Tamotsu himself was lying in the infirmary in a comatose state. The best explanation, accepted by both Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Retsu Unohana, was that the incident having manifested a past zanapkuto had awakened several of his past reiatsu signatures at once. Unable to cope with the change, his body became overwhelmed and gave out. Nothing was for certain, however, and the explanation for Tamotsu's robes changing from black to gray was still debatable.

Soon after Yamamoto was discovered, the Captains had gathered together in the Division One barracks for a debriefing on what happened during the past week. It was well known about Tamotsu's actions, that it was actually Aizen he was attacking, but little was known except for when he infiltrated the Soul Society and secretly informed a select few of the Captains as to his true intents.

"Now that we have all gathered," Yamamoto was saying, "and we are sure there is no deception among us we can begin. Tier Harribel has been excused to deal with her duties in Hueco Mundo, but the Arrancar Kisaki has thus stayed behind to speak in her behalf."

The debriefing began with the first Captain in which Tamotsu had visited, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Following his remarks was Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Byakuya Kuchiki. Others in which Tamotsu did not visit had little to say. Rangiku was also present and gave her account of visiting Hueco Mundo, only recently realizing that Aizen had followed her and hid his presence and was only seen by Tamotsu.

"He had me convinced that he was mad with power," Rangiku said. "But in order to fool someone like Aizen, he had to convince the one he was closest to of that. He spoke truthfully, that he would return Soul Society to the way it was, but there was the implication that he was going to overthrow it."

"Yes, we figured as much," Yamamoto said. "Arrancar Kisaki. Please give us an account of what happened after Rangiku Matsumoto left Hueco Mundo."

Kisaki approached nervously, never thinking in her life that she would be in the presence of so many high ranking Shinigami. The fact that they had sworn not to harm her did little to ease her nerves.

"Tamotsu did his best to convince Rangiku that he was, as she stated, mad with power," she said, almost choking due to nervousness. "He even went as far as to have Apacci pose as his servant."

Kisaki failed to hide a smile and accompanying laugh. The Captains looked at her in confusion. "Might I inquire as to what is so amusing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, it wasn't funny at the time. But looking back in retrospect I have to admit I was a bit amused..."

* * *

2 days ago

Tamotsu stood overlooking the halls of Las Noches, eyes closed and black marks on his arms as he enacted a Kido spell that allowed him to speak directly into Rangiku's mind. A moment passed and he opened his eyes and breathed outward, long and audible.

"They're gone," Tamotsu said.

"Are you certain?" Apacci asked."

"Yes."

It was no sooner that he finished the word that Tamotsu found the blade of a zanpakuto sitting against his throat. Looking over he could see Apacci, blade drawn and a twisted smile on her face. "Now about that little ordeal of me being your servant."

The color from Tamotsu's face drained as he tried to move the sword away from his throat. "Now Apacci- We've been over this. We had to convince them you were under my control."

"Yeah. We did go over this. But that was then. And I don't appreciate being used." She leaned in closer and her smile widened when Tamotsu began to sprint fully in the opposite direction. Apacci gave chase and was quickly halted by Tier Harribel blocking the path.

"Oh, Harribel!" Tamotsu said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"If we are to succeed in this," Harribel said to Apacci, "we need to have him alive."

"Aw, come on Lady Harribel," Apacci said in an complaining tone. "Just let me roughen him up a bit. He deserves it."

Harribel looked at Tamotsu, who was smiling sheepishly, then back to Apacci. She closed her eyes and answered. "Just as long as you don't kill him."

"_What?!_" Tamotsu took a step back as Harribel disappeared using Sonido and left Apacci grinning almost maniacally. "Apacci, come on now. We can be civilized, right? The queen- the goddess- my inspiration. Uh, would you like a Jelly Baby?" Tamotsu pulled out a small gummy candy in front of him only to see the glint of steel and the top half fall to the ground.

"You're dead!" Apacci readied herself as Tamotsu began backing up.

"You heard Harribel! You can't kill me. You wouldn't do such a thing... Would you?"

Apacci screamed and ran in after Tamotsu, who began running away as fast as he could. Eventually the two began running in long circles around the interior of the throne room. Harribel casually sat down and crossed her legs as Kisaki stared in disbelief.

"You're not actually going to allow this, are you?" Kisaki asked.

"He'll be fine," Harribel answered. "Think of it this way. Apacci needs to hone her skills on a target that doesn't want to die and Tamotsu needs to hone his skills at dodging a skilled opponent. It works out both ways for them."

"You sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes. And don't think we haven't noticed how you act around Tamotsu."

"Are you actually falling for that Shinigami?" Sung Sun remarked from a nearby pillar.

"What are you talking about?" Kisaki snapped, her face turning red. "Its not like that!"

"Enough," Harribel interrupted. "It is not your place to judge her in such a manner. She was always different from the rest of us and she should be allowed to follow her own path."

Kisaki was about to respond when she looked back to Tamotsu, who had climbed one of the pillars and hung for dear life while Apacci climbed after him.

"I was going to say you could do a lot worse," Mila Rose commented. "But given the current predicament he's in-"

"We shall leave that to be determined," Harribel said. She stood and began walking out, stopping when she neared an exit. "He may be a Shinigami, but he is the only one who does not treat us as the others do. I can feel something within him. Something not yet manifest. Whatever it is, it will impact all of us."

* * *

Present

After all reports had been filed, the Reincarnates who had been arrested were freed. Many of them chose to go to the World of the Living, but Naomi chose to stay behind. She joined Rangiku and Kisaki outside of the infirmary where Tamotsu lay, the broken pieces of Hinohebi lined up on a table.

"I've never seen such power from anyone," Kisaki was saying as she looked at the shattered metal. "And to think that Aizen was able to break through his zanpakuto like that."

"This wasn't the first time," Rangiku said. "I've seen this before."

Naomi and Kisaki exchanged glances before looking toward Rangiku. Without speaking, Naomi tilted her head and seemed to incline that she wanted an explanation.

"There were two times previous where Kiyoshi performed Bankai, each of them with disastrous results."

"Why do you call him Kiyoshi?" Kisaki asked.

"I only found out about it four months ago. During his lifetime before this one, he was a Shinigami. I didn't know it at the time, but he had been taken into hiding and given the name Tamotsu Toshiyuki. I should have known it, from the way we treated each other to our reiatsu being so similar... He was my brother. Ever since I discovered that I have called him by that name."

"I see. You were saying about his Bankai?"

"I didn't know it at the time. None of us did. When he was an infant there was a seal placed on him to suppress his power. It was so strong, but by the time he graduated the Academy the seal was fractured. The first time he unleashed Bankai was to protect our squad by a large group of invading Hollows. His reiatsu swirled around him like blue fire... Then the power was too much for him to handle and- He was in a coma for three weeks..."

Rangiku's eyes became moist at the memory of the incident, Kisaki and Naomi also affected by the memory.

"The second time," Rangiku continued. "He unleashed it to protect me... The only previous time I've seen such fury in his eyes. And he killed Fumio..."

"Who's that?" Kisaki asked.

"They were friends at one time, graduating in the same year. But Fumio became jealous of Kiyoshi's power and ranking, becoming a second third-seated officer along with the now Captain Hitsugaya. He was possessed by a Hollow and went insane, trying to kill Kiyoshi... Myself... And anyone who got in his way. The valley we met in yesterday. Do you remember it?"

Kisaki and Naomi nodded in affirmation.

"That was the site where Kiyoshi's full power was unleashed. After killing Fumio he was unable to control the outburst and the seal broke completely. Hinohebi was there, holding him, by the time we arrived. She said she had done all she could, even insisting he not use Bankai, but his desire to protect was so strong... Having failed when he was able to use her full power... I can only imagine what that must have been like for her."

The trio sat silent for a long while. Tamotsu had touched each of them in a different but significant way. The brother. The teacher. The friend. Although she was a Hollow and many seemed to avoid her deliberately, Kisaki chose to remain in the infirmary. She didn't know how long it would be, but she knew that Tamotsu would awaken. He had made a promise to her. And he did not seem the type to break promises.

* * *

The lights were bright, made more so by the reflecting off white sheets and walls. It took some time before Tamotsu was able to open his eyes all the way. He sat up slowly, his entire body sore and stiff. Trying to stretch, he found that his arms would only move so far before the pain struck hard. Examining the room he found that he was in the Infirmary. It was a place he was quite familiar with. The only occupant other than himself, so far as he could tell, was the Arrancar Kisaki.

"You're awake," Kisaki said, smiling nervously. "Finally."

"Kisaki..." Tamotsu said, finding his voice. "How long's it been?"

Kisaki stood and walked to Tamotsu's bed, sitting on the side. "About five days. How do you feel?"

Tamotsu stretched and moved his arms again, the pain seeming to disappear. He moved his body experimentally in the bed before answering. "I feel... good. Very good, actually. The pain's going away quite quickly."

Kisaki smiled. "Is that so?"

Tamotsu nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well in that case..." Tamotsu had no sooner met Kisaki's eyes that he felt a sharp pain on the side of his face that was accompanied by a loud slapping sound.

"What was that for?"

"That was for swinging your sword at me!" Before Tamotsu could respond Kisaki struck him along the opposite side of his face with the opposite hand. "That was for scaring me!"

"Hey, I admit circumstances got a little crazy but you can hardly blame-" He was cut off as Kisaki grabbed the collar of the white Kimono he was dressed in and pulled him toward her.

"And this-" Kisaki pulled him in quickly and planted her lips hard against his before easing her grip and slowly releasing him. "Is for being safe..."

Tamotsu's eyes grew wide and he struggled to find words to what had just happened. "I- I- I can live with that last one..."

As he looked into her face, she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her left cheek. A large segment of her mask covering her left eye broke off and dissolved into white dust before it hit the floor. She didn't move or seem to react in any way to the loss of what identified her as a Hollow.

"Kisaki- Your mask. Its breaking."

Kisaki shook her head. "I don't care about the mask."

The door opened quickly and Isane Kotetsu peered inside. "Is everything all right?" she asked. "I hear something-"

"Its fine," Kisaki responded as she stood. "I was just leaving."

Isane nodded and moved out of the way. Kisaki stopped at the doorway and turned back one last time. Nearly half of her mask was broken away now, the left eye completely exposed, while the rest of it seemed brittle. As she exited Tamotsu found himself wondering what had caused damage to the mask. She wasn't injured so far as he could tell. Was there another meaning that he hadn't thought of?

Thoughts raced through his mind as Isane closed the door and left Tamotsu to himself. He sat back against the pillows and breathed outward in a long sigh when he felt another presence in the room with him.

_She cares for you,_ a familiar voice said. _Think not of physical conditions with her. This goes far deeper._

Tamotsu turned to see the Tengokucho seated on the bedside table under a lamp. "So what brings you here?"

The white butterfly's wings shimmered as they moved slowly up and down. _I have been instructed to teach you three techniques. Your abilities have come to a state where you will be able to perform them._

"I don't think I'm in the best condition to practice."

_Practice is not necessary. These are modifications of techniques you already know. First is the manipulation of reishi. You know much concerning the conversion of the reiatsu inside your own body. This is a higher form which allows you to mold the reishi surrounding you. Rather than forms of attacks and energy weapons you will be able to forge physical creations._

"Isn't that a bit much? I mean, reishi is pure energy. That would require changing form, wouldn't it?"

_Not so. As you yourself pointed out to Takeo Saegusa, all matter is inherently energy anyway. This desk, for example, is made of wood. Wood is made of cells from the tree. The cells are made of molecules, the molecules of protons, neutrons and electrons. In essence, this desk is made of pure energy._

Tamotsu smiled. "Well played. What's next?"

_A traveling technique. As Shinigami you use the Senkaimon to travel between dimensions. Hollows use the Gargantua to do the same. But this is limited. Generally they are only used to transfer from the Soul Society to the World of the Living and to Hueco Mundo. To enter other dimensions can be difficult, but not if you know how to open the doorway to them all._

"Something else? Like a master key to the dimensions?"

_Precisely. The final technique is also a modification. You are finally able to remember how to perform Shunpo. This is excellent news, but there are other techniques as well. Sonido by the Hollows, and Hirenkyaku by the Quincies. Different names for the variations the three races have. This is limited, and it is derived from a single technique. The lightning step in its purest form. Once you learn this you can move faster than any who has mastered the lesser variations of this._

Tamotsu looked away and stared out the window. He sat silent a long moment before turning back to the Tengokucho. "Why me? Why am I chosen to learn this power? Aren't there others better suited than me? What's all this supposed to prepare me for anyway? No, let me guess. I'll know when the time is right."

The Tengokucho paused briefly, then answered. _No. I shall tell you this time. I have been tasked with guiding you all this while because my Master believes you will become something greater than this world has ever seen._


	19. Chapter 19

"How are you feeling, Tamotsu?" Isane walked into the room holding a fresh set of black robes for Tamotsu, closing the door behind her.

"Much better," Tamotsu responded as he sat on the side of the bed. "Thank you, Isane."

Placing the robes on the bed for him, Isane began to look over paperwork concerning Tamotsu's recovery. Everything seemed to be going well for him and he showed no ill effects to the overload of power. As was the case, Captain Unohana had commissioned that he be released.

"This has to be one of your shortest times in a coma," Isane said.

"You've been keeping track?"

Isane smiled. "Such an incident is rare here. And you tend to have a habit of blowing up on occasion."

The two shared a laugh. Isane had been the one who treated him most during his last lifetime as a Shinigami and more than once had to help him with reiatsu overloads.

Tamotsu opened the fresh robes and began to dress over the white under robes. As he did so, the robes immediately began to change from black to a medium gray in color. Watching the sleeve change, he watched with interest.

"Huh, would you look at that," he said, almost nonchalantly. "Can't say I've seen that happen before."

"Well, you are unique," Isane said, trying to hide her emotions and recompose herself.

"Where's Hinohebi?" Tamotsu asked, his eyes suddenly worried. "I haven't been able to sense her since I woke up."

Isane looked away, trying to form words but unable to bring them past her throat.

"What happened?"

"Hinohebi..." Isane said, her voice almost cracking. "She hasn't changed since that day. She is still broken. I'm sorry."

Tamotsu looked at the table. Hinohebi's sword form lay on top of a white cloth, the blade broken into several pieces. The hilt and tsuba remained intact, but it seemed that the spirit within was missing. Walking over to the table, Tamotsu moved his hand over the pieces of steel as if to somehow sense something he missed. It was faint, very faint, and he wasn't sure if it was due to his own sensitivity or if it were merely residual reiatsu.

"She's still in there," Tamotsu said without turning around. "Its faint, but she's still in there. I don't know for how long."

Picking up the pieces of Hinohebi in the cloth Tamotsu took the zanpakuto Masamune with him and began walking out the door.

"Tamotsu, wait," Isane interrupted. "You should still be careful, you may not be fully recovered yet. And your robes-"

Tamotsu stopped and tilted his head backward, though without meeting Isane's gaze. "You said I was to be released today, isn't that correct? Also, this is important."

"But- You already have a zanpakuto. Why do you need both of them?"

"You wouldn't understand." With that, Tamotsu walked briskly out of the infirmary. He ignored the looks people gave him as he threw on his yellow-lined Captain Haori which seemed to blend in to the graying robes. He didn't care about the robes, however. Didn't care about the now shoulder-length hair which was slowly becoming more silver than brown. There was only one thing he cared about right now, and only one person he could think of to assist him.

* * *

"Can you fix her?" Tamotsu stood before Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi in the Division Twelve laboratory with the broken remains of Hinohebi with him.

"If by _her_ you mean your zanpakuto," Mayuri said, "then there are some issues that need to be brought up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I find it unusual that the regular sealed form of your zanpakuto, Hinohebi, has not healed on its own. But as far as your Bankai is concerned..."

Tamotsu leaned forward expectantly, hoping to hear good news.

"I'm afraid that its impossible. A broken Bankai cannot be repaired. Some have been reforged, but their original strength is greatly diminished. I'm sorry, but this is something even I cannot do."

Tamotsu slumped into a nearby chair. Hinohebi could not be fixed? It didn't seem possible.

"You do have your alternative zanpakuto, Masamune," Mayuri continued. "Could you not continue your Shinigami duties with that one?"

Tamotsu looked at the purple sheathed zanpakuto Masamune. It was the first time he had truly laid eyes on it, the sheath with golden ropes draped around it and the tsuba being square with an inlaid circular design. It was true that Masamune was indeed a powerful zanpakuto but it just was not the same as having Hinohebi's whip form wrapped around him.

"Masamune has served me well in my past lifetime. I appreciate all of who he is and what he stands for. But I can't think of Hinohebi being anything less than another soul. She isn't some object for me to use. I allowed her to become broken. I just want her to be whole again."

Mayuri paced for a moment, tapping his chin with his elongated middle fingernail. "Many zanpakuto were broken two years ago during the zanpakuto rebellion," he said, still pacing. "I was able to restore them. Your Bankai might be able to be reforged, but it will not be the same. I believe its power would not exceed your Shikai's ability."

Tamotsu shut his eyes tightly. "Stop talking as if she's nothing more than an object."

"Well, you must realize that to me even other Shinigami are nothing more than mere research subjects. If you are looking for sympathy then I suggest you search elsewhere."

Tamotsu gathered the pieces of Hinohebi and began walking away when Nemu spoke.

"Master Mayuri may not have the most kind hearted techniques," she said. "But no one has ever complained about the results."

Without looking back, Tamotsu answered. "But if those techniques are wrongful, the result will be in vain."

With that, Tamotsu left the building. He walked for several minutes aimlessly until he finally sat down on the side of a small street. Placing Hinohebi beside him, he pulled his legs up and rested his eyes on his knees.

_There is another way,_ a soft voice sounded. Tamotsu opened his eyes to see the Tengokucho sitting on the street in front of him. _Another man who cares for the zanpakuto._

"Who is it?" Tamotsu asked.

_It is Oetsu Nimaiya. The creator of the zanpakuto. He lives in the Royal City above Soul Society._

"The Royal City? You mean he's a member of Zero Division? Am I even allowed to go there?"

The wings on the Tengokucho twitched. _Did I not teach you a technique which allows you to travel anywhere?_

Tamotsu nodded. "I understand."

* * *

The Royal Palace was grand as a lone figure looked out from a balcony. He did not move when someone appeared behind him in a kneeling position.

"I am sorry to disturb you, sir," the messenger said. "But someone has entered the Royal City without authorization. Shall we dispatch the Royal Guard?"

"There is no need," the figure said. "We have been expecting him."

"I understand." The figure stood and backed out slowly, leaving the Soul King by himself.

* * *

The light was near blinding as Tamotsu stepped through the gate. At least he thought it was a gate. There was a sensation, but he did not see anything physical. The Tengokucho flew with him as he stepped onto the grass, then spoke.

_I must leave you here,_ Tengokucho said. _But we shall soon meet again._

Tamotsu nodded and the white butterfly flew away. Looking around he could see that the Royal City seemed to be composed of several floating islands. On each island there were several buildings and each seemed impossible to tell the size. Each could be small like a segment of Rukongai or each could be as large as the Seireitei itself.

"A visitor!" someone yelled out. Tamotsu turned to see several young women dressed in simple robes.

"Is that Toshiyuki?" one asked.

Tamotsu turned to the women. They were all beautiful, but he was not distracted. He came there for a purpose. "I am looking for Oetsu Nimaiya," he said. "Please, could you take me to him?"

"Oh, straight to business," another woman said with disappointment.

"You should treat them with more respect, Tamotsu Toshiyuki," a man's voice said. Tamotsu turned to see a dark skinned man dressed in black robes with a green inner robe and what appeared to be a fluffy sleeveless jacket. He peered at Tamotsu sideways through a pair of square sunglasses.

"I am sorry, Oetsu," Tamotsu said. "I meant no disrespect."

Oetsu smiled. "Of course not. Just testing you. Now, one does not simply walk into the Royal City without purpose."

"My zanpakuto. Tengokucho said you could fix it." Tamotsu presented the broken pieces of sword to Oetsu with respect.

Looking at the shattered pieces, Oetsu frowned and shook his head. "So disrespectful," he said to Tamotsu. "Follow me and then we'll talk."

Oetsu showed Tamotsu up a hill, a small building on top. The two were alone and Oetsu opened the door and ushered Tamotsu inside. Tamotsu hadn't taken two steps when the floor disappeared from under him and he fell into blackness. He hit the floor seconds later and landed hard. He was caught off guard and was unable to prepare a sheet or reishi to slow his descent.

"What was that for?" Tamotsu shouted, looking at the lone figure inside the rectangle of light from above him.

Oetsu shook his head. "So very disrespectful you are, Tamotsu," he said. "So disrespectful. You shouldn't break things that don't belong to you."

"Oetsu, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke your zanpakuto."

Oetsu laughed. "Excuse me? Did you say it was _my_ zanpakuto? Oh, dear me, no. I may have created it, but I didn't bond with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me. Do you know how a zanpakuto companionship is formed? I create the Asauchi and allow them to be taken in by the Shinigami. Their bond forms and the zanpakuto becomes a part of them. They share their soul."

Tamotsu shifted and began pacing. "I know all that."

"But you never bonded with Hinohebi like that. Isn't that right?"

Tamotsu stopped pacing. "What? You mean you know about that?"

"Of course I know. I know where all of my zanpakuto are. I know all who wield them. Did you think that would escape me?"

"What do you know about Hinohebi?"

"I know that you're not really her master."

"But- But she came to _me!_"

Oetsu squatted and looked down. "That's right. She _came_ to you. Haven't you ever wondered why she didn't just bond with you through the Asauchi? Why she appeared to you as a full zanpakuto next to your bed? Why she was so overprotective of you? Don't you know the history of the zanpakuto you've been using all these years?"

"She- She bonded with me! She was a part of my soul! I loved her like my own sister!"

"You still don't get it, do you? She may have bonded with you in part, but you were never truly her master. You see, Hinohebi's real master died over a century ago."

Tamotsu's eyes grew wide. Her real master? Could it be true? All this time he was using someone else's zanpakuto? But why hadn't she said anything to him? "Are you saying you can't fix her then?"

"Oh, I can fix her up good as new. But I won't. You never bonded with an Asauchi, did you? The reason I ain't gonna fix her up is simply because she was never yours to begin with."

Tamotsu was about to respond when he heard growling behind him. He turned to see white figures beginning to emerge from the shadows. They were all white with featureless bodies and seemed to have mouths where their eyes would have been. "What are these?"

"Those, my dear Tamotsu, are zanpakuto who have lost their masters. Asauchi who have been driven mad. Many of them their masters never even got to learn their names. Others were so devastated after losing a bond so tight that they couldn't move on and did not die with their masters."

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Oetsu stood and smiled. "Survive, then we'll talk more."

Tamotsu turned to see several more of the Asauchi emerging from the shadows. They opened their mouths and stepped forward with moans and growls.

"Oetsu! _Oetsu!_"

* * *

**120 years ago**

The Shinigami stood, barely able to keep himself from falling over. Blood dripped from his hand and fell to the earth in a dark crimson pool illuminated by the full moon. The Hollow before him lunged and thrust a spear-like hand that glanced off the Shinigami's blade with a shower of sparks and pierced his chest.

The Hollow stepped back as the Shinigami fell to his knees. Approaching for the kill, the Hollow suddenly stopped as the Shinigami thrust his zanpakuto forward and stabbed the Hollow in the neck just under its mask. The Hollow howled, then dissolved into a dark mist that floated away.

The Shinigami coughed, spitting blood. Touching his chest he realized that the Hollow had missed his heart but a lung had been punctured and was filling with blood. He coughed again, tripping on the ground as he spun around. He was the only survivor of his patrol. And now he was dying.

"Zanpakuto," he said, his words gurgling as blood spat from his mouth. He lifted his zanpakuto and looked at its blade. "Zanpakuto..."

The Shinigami fell backward and was caught by a pair of arms before he hit the ground. He looked up and could see a young woman with fiery red hair. "I'm here, Master," the woman said.

The Shinigami smiled and grabbed the woman's arm. "Zanpakuto... I'm so sorry... I was never worthy to wield you..."

The zanpakuto spirit held him close. "Be still," she said. I shall give you my strength and you can get to help."

"No... No, zanpakuto..." The Shinigami coughed again, spraying blood over his robes. "Please... I was unworthy of you... You have to promise me something. Do not give up. But you must find someone... Please... Find another who is worthy to wield your power..."

"You," the zanpakuto said. "I bonded with you. You are worthy."

The Shinigami shook his head, his eyes growing dark. "No, zanpakuto... I relied too much on myself. I see that now. Its over for me... But for you..."

"Don't say that, Master. I wanted so much to be there for you-"

The zanpakuto spirit stopped as the Shinigami touched her arm. He was staring off into space, his eyes unfocused. His hands grew cold and his arm slid to the ground. "Once... Just once... I wish I could have heard your name..." The breath in the last sentence came as a sigh.

"Hinohebi," the zanpakuto said. "My name is Hinohebi. Master? _Master?_"

Hinohebi looked at the body of her master. Only then she realized his reiatsu was gone. He had died in that final sentence. He had died without hearing her name.

Tears filled her eyes as she lowered her master's body to the ground. She touched the metal blade of the zanpakuto and it began to glow red before disappearing.

"I promise, my Master," Hinohebi said. "I promise I will find another to wield my power. I will protect them because I failed to protect you. I shall grant them all of my power. The power that you were meant to wield. I promise, my Master... I promise..."


	20. Chapter 20

The underground laboratory was not something Aizen would call ideal, but for now it was all he had to work with. Having been found out by Tamotsu, he thought the agitation would accelerate his understanding of the Reincarnates with the unknowing assistance of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. But when he had been revealed in front of everyone he had to abandon that hope.

Touching the area on his face where Tamotsu had cut him, Aizen thought back. The plan had been a clever one, using deception to fool someone who was known for using it himself. The cut had healed, but the memory of it was still there. He had been so close to losing everything. But it was in that moment that Tamotsu's past reiatsu manifest itself and overwhelmed him.

_I can't go back to Seireitei while Tamotsu is still close by_, Aizen thought to himself. _So much left undone but I can't risk him seeing through my illusions._

Aizen was a patient man. He had to be. Many of his experiments took years or decades. He had gotten reckless. He used the incident to accelerate, but it ended up being brought to a halt. No matter. There were other ways. And he would wait until the Soul Society was ripe for the picking. Then he would take what he wanted most and, hopefully, the secrets of the Reincarnates. The only obstacle now was Tamotsu.

* * *

He had been dodging the attacks of the Asauchi for a long time. He didn't know how long exactly, only that at any other time he would have been worn out. As the mad zanpakuto attacked, they did so with wild strikes. But he couldn't bring himself to strike back. It wasn't their fault they were like this. They were just unable to deal with the change.

"I know it hurts," Tamotsu said, not to any of the Asauchi in particular. "You've lost your companionship and do not know where to go from here."

An Asauchi lashed out and screamed, Tamotsu dodging using Shunpo at the last moment. Twice more the Asauchi attacked, Tamotsu dodging both times. His eyes were closed. He couldn't bring himself to look into their faces. But he could feel them. All of them.

"You feel empty, don't you?" Tamotsu continued, arms to his side and only dodging when he had to. "You feel like something has been torn out." Snapping his eyes open, he felt as if he understood. "Like there is a hole in your heart."

He looked around at the mass of beings around him. They were encircling him, preparing for an all out assault. "You have lost your Masters and therefore have lost a part of yourselves. Shinigami and zanpakuto... Of one heart, mind and soul." Tears began to fill in Tamotsu's eyes. "I understand now."

An Asauchi lunged full speed and Tamotsu turned to face it. Time seemed to move slowly as the Asauchi launched itself into the air, arms spread wide, while Tamotsu stood still. He waited until the last moment, then threw his arms around the attacking Asauchi and held it close. Tears rolled down his face and onto the Asauchi's shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your loss... Please... Let me help you... I know I am not your master, but a zanpakuto does not need to be with their masters in order to be complete."

The Asauchi couldn't move. It stood with its mouth open, struggling either to retreat or advance, the emotions beginning to flood its mind. Tamotsu lifted his hand to rest it against the back of the Asauchi's head and did not hesitate when he felt long, thick hair.

It was a woman, weeping against his shoulder. Slowly he pulled away while keeping his hands on her shoulders. She had brown curly hair and dressed in simple tan robes, soft features and slender form.

"I thought..." the Asauchi said between sobs. "I thought I was lost forever. But you... You brought me back. What is your name, Shinigami?"

Tamotsu smiled. "My name is Tamotsu Toshiyuki."

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," the Asauchi repeated. "Please. Can you help the others?"

Tamotsu gave the Asauchi's shoulder a squeeze as he smiled. "Of course."

He began walking to each of the Asauchi, all of them stopped in their tracks by the sudden transformation of their comrade. Tamotsu touched each one on the shoulder, letting his emotions touch their hearts. There were twenty-seven in all. When they all reverted to their human-like form, he stood before them all.

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," one of the male Asauchi said as he stepped forward. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do not know what I would have done. Any other Shinigami would have fought us for sure. Again, I thank you. What might we do to repay you?"

Tamotsu raised his hand. "Your thanks is all I require. All I hope for is that you find peace..."

* * *

Oetsu walked out of one of the several small buildings in his city and stretched, moving his head side to side. He was greeted by many of the Asauchi he created as he exited and smiled.

"Master Nimaiya," one of them said in a respectful tone, contrary to the fanfare the rest of the Asauchi seemed to display. "I think you should check in on Tamotsu Toshiyuki."

"Check in on him?" Oetsu asked, scratching his head in an exaggerated gesture. "Its only been a few hours. I would have expected him to be fighting for days."

Leaving the Asauchi behind he headed toward the small shack at the edge of the cliff that housed the mad Asauchi he had placed Tamotsu in. As he approached it seemed disturbingly quiet. Had Tamotsu lost so much power that he was defeated so quickly? Opening the doorway, he looked down as sunlight flooded the floor below.

Tamotsu was sitting on the floor, several other spirits surrounding him. He was conversing with them, laughing with them, and in all respects it seemed more like a social gathering.

"Hey, Oetsu!" Tamotsu said, waving his hand. "I fixed them all up for you. Hope you don't mind."

Oetsu stared as the Asauchi all turned and looked at him. His initial response was surprise. Had he really been able to tame all of the Asauchi? Had he been able to calm the wild nature and bring them back to themselves? It didn't seem possible, but Oetsu couldn't deny the evidence before him.

Closing his eyes behind his sunglasses, Oetsu smiled. "Well done, Tamotsu," he said. "Well done."

Forming a sheet of reishi below him, Tamotsu lifted himself into the air and rose to the doorway. The Asauchi from the pit followed him one by one until they were all standing outside.

"I would have expected you to beat them down as you would a normal zanpakuto spirit when you desired to know its secrets," Oetsu said. "But I never expected this."

"I only did what I had to," Tamotsu answered. "There was no need to beat them down."

"I have a hard time believing that you would be able to teach something to me about my own Asauchi. I was going to wait, but I believe you deserve this."

Oetsu stepped aside, revealing a young woman with red hair behind him. She wore tan robes with red tabards over the shoulders, a diamond pattern moving down them.

"Hinohebi?"

The woman looked at Tamotsu and smiled. "Hello, Tamotsu."

The two rushed to each other and embraced tightly, tears of joy rolling down Tamotsu's face. "I thought I had lost you forever. Why didn't you tell me about your other master?"

Hinohebi cried in return, resting her head on Tamotsu's shoulder. "I thought if you knew the truth that you would reject me. I had been alone for fifty years. Your own Asauchi didn't bond with you. Maybe it was vanity on my own part, but I would do it all over again."

"We may not have been forged together as other zanpakuto, but we are still a part of each others' soul."

Oetsu smiled. "Very touching," he said. "Its true that a Shinigami can take possession of a zanpakuto even if they did not bond through Asauchi. Zaraki Kenpachi is one such Shinigami. The difference is that he relies on his own power and you put your entire trust into Hinohebi."

"So she's all better?" Tamotsu asked.

"I'm good as new," Hinohebi answered.

"You have proven something to me, Tamotsu Toshiyuki," Oetsu said. "That even though you did not bond through Asauchi, you can still love them. And the love of a zanpakuto should go deeper than anything else. Congratulations. If you will take her, Hinohebi is yours. You deserve it."

Tamotsu and Hinohebi looked each other in the eyes. "If she will accept me as her master, then I will take her. But I give the choice to her. An Asauchi should choose their own master."

Hinohebi smiled. "I choose you as my master."

Placing her hand over Tamotsu's heart, Hinohebi began to glow bright red. She seemed to dissolve into pieces of red light as the whip began to form over Tamotsu's shoulder. The glow faded and Tamotsu touched the whip. Feeling its embrace, he felt whole once again.

"I thank you, Tamotsu Toshiyuki," Oetsu said.

"No, Oetsu," Tamotsu responded. "Thank you."

"For repairing Hinohebi for you? You deserve it."

"Yes, and for something else."

"Oh?"

"Thanks to your test, I believe I have found the answer to something I have been seeking for a long time..."

* * *

Tamotsu stepped through the light of the portal to find himself on another of the floating islands of the Royal City. He was greeted by a rather large woman with long purple hair and tattoos under her eyes.

"Greetings, Tamotsu Toshiyuki," the woman said. My name is Kirio Hikifune."

"Hello, Kirio," Tamotsu said, offering a bow. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine. We don't get many visitors up here. You may be wondering why you were asked to visit my city. Well, look around."

Tamotsu looked and saw a large table with all manner of food. Stepping closer he saw that it ranged from all different types of cultures and was prepared in the manner of a master chef.

"Please, be seated," Kirio said. "Help yourself. All of this is for you. I've still got a few things to do, but I'll check on you in a moment." With a smile, Kirio stepped behind some curtains and left Tamotsu before the feast.

He was a little unsure of what to think. All of this feast was for him? He approached one corner of the table and picked up a small pastry with a strawberry in the center. He took a small bite and the flavor overtook him. It had to be the most delicious pastry he had ever tasted in his life! Eating two more he moved on. Dishes lay before him, each one seemingly more desirous than the last.

Within moments Tamotsu found himself gorging on the food. He moved slowly from one end of the table to the other eating as he went. So desirous was the feast before him that he consumed every crumb. What was more, he found that each piece of food had a high concentration of reishi. Not only did it taste good, but it also seemed to raise his reiatsu level.

The curtains parted to reveal a rather thin woman, but the purple hair and eye tattoos identified her as Kirio. Even if he hadn't recognized this, her reiatsu signature would have. He found that since he had awoken from his comatose state that he was able to become more keen on identifying reiatsu signatures.

"Well, you certainly seemed to have helped yourself plenty," Kirio commented as she looked at the table, now filled with empty dishes. "I didn't expect you to eat quite so fast."

"You prepare wonderful food," Tamotsu said. "I see why you are on the Royal Guard."

Kirio sat on a chair next to Tamotsu. "Actually, cooking is only a hobby of mine. I use up almost all my reiatsu on a feast like this so when I'm done it seems as if I've lost a lot of weight. No, the reason I am on the Royal Guard is because I devised the concept of an artificial soul."

"Artificial soul? Oh, you mean like Lucky?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lucky. He was originally the Pupples type of replacement soul but I put him into a stuffed owl. Hinohebi decided to start calling him Lucky."

"I see. You grant him freedom then?"

"He may have been developed in a lab, but he is still a soul and deserves the same rights as the rest of us."

Kirio smiled and turned away slightly. "I never thought of it that way before. Anyway, you must have noticed that the food I prepared was designed to increase your reiatsu significantly."

"I feel refreshed, thank you, but I'm afraid I don't notice too much of a change otherwise. But why all this?"

"It was to prepare you. You have been summoned by the Soul King once you have finished here."

Tamotsu stood and and took Kirio's hand. "I thank you, Kirio. I suppose I should go now. Have you ever worked with preparing a shrimp meal before?"

"I have a few recipes."

"Then I should like to try them some time. Farewell for now." Tamotsu released Kirio's hand and walked forward a few steps, only to disappear into a glowing white orb. The orb vanished, taking Tamotsu with it.

Kirio looked at her hand. She was confused. With as much energy as she had placed in that meal Tamotsu should have been brimming with excess reiatsu. Yet when he touched her hand she seemed to sense his energy field even less than when he first arrived. Also, though it may have just been her imagination, his Shinigami robes seemed to have grown a few shades lighter in color.

"I wonder," Kirio said, more to herself than anyone in particular. "What is it about you? You seem so unique, but why does the Soul King desire to see you?"

...

The orb of light appeared in front of a grand carpet just below a throne. Tamotsu emerged and a figure sat before him. His presence was grand and he shone with a brightness of his own. Before him sat the Soul King. Sitting on the left armrest of the throne was the Tengokucho.

Tamotsu bowed before the King. "It is an honor to be in your presence," he said.

The Soul King stood and walked forward. "There is no need for formalities, Tamotsu Toshiyuki," he said. "You are here not as a subject, but as my personal guest."

Tamotsu stood and looked at the King, who was looking Tamotsu up and down, his light gray robes almost seemed to glow on their own.

"Oh, how you have changed," the Soul King said. "The things you have accomplished. I have been watching you for some time now."

"May I ask for how long?"

The Soul King smiled. "Long enough to know just how special you are, Tamotsu. You may be wondering why I have summoned you here?"

"It's crossed my mind."

"The Royal Guard, or Zero Division as some call it, is composed of individuals who I have personally selected. Each of them has presented something to which I believe is of great benefit to the Soul Society. And I believe that what you have discovered will be of great use to all."

Tamotsu cocked his head. "What I have discovered?"

"Yes, Tamotsu. The key to all souls. For you have found that which a Hollow lacks."

"What? But- How do you know?"

"Trust in me. I know."

"I don't even know for sure. I have theories and guesses but..."

"Do not doubt yourself, Tamotsu. I believe in you, so should you believe in yourself."

Tamotsu turned away to gather his thoughts, then turned back to face the Soul King. "What you're asking- Me? A part of the Royal Guard?"

The Soul King nodded slowly. "Here you will be able to rule over your own city. You will be among the greatest of all Shinigami. You will serve under me personally."

Tamotsu's words got caught in his throat. What could he say? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and yet- Was he worthy of such an honor? Would he even be able to turn it down? Very few ever got to see the Soul King, much less speak with him.

"Tengokucho," Tamotsu said, looking at the white butterfly on the throne. "What do you say?"

_You ask my opinion on something that is clearly your own choice?_ the Tengokucho asked. _I am only here to bear witness. The decision is yours alone to make._

"I shall not rush your decision, Tamotsu," the King said. "I understand the weight of this, for it will impact the rest of your existence."

Tamotsu lowered his head and closed his eyes. He breathed slow and deep, then spoke. "I'm sorry, but I must decline."

The expression on the Soul King's face did not alter. "I see. May I ask why?"

"It is good to serve the Soul Society, and I know you are aware of my past sacrifices. Many times I have given my life in the protection of those I serve. But I feel I can do more good by serving among them rather than above them."

The Soul King stepped forward and smiled, placing his hands on Tamotsu's shoulders. "You are as strong as you are wise, Tamotsu. I understand and respect your decision. Should you ever alter your mind the offer remains. You may come and visit me at any time you desire. With your experience and wisdom I believe that you will go far. And as a token of my sincerity I offer to you a title that I have not shared with anyone."

"A title?" Tamotsu wondered what it could mean. Surely a title, especially one from the King of the Souls would be great, but what could it be?

"With your experiences I believe you will understand. And the title I share with you- is Brother."

Tamotsu stood silent a moment, then slowly smiled. Brother... He let the title sink in. Long ago during his battle with the other Reincarnates he had declared them to be his brothers and sisters. If not by blood, then in spirit. He thought the name of the title once more in his head. Brother.

"You have much to do, and I believe you will bring about great things. Until we meet again, Tamotsu Toshiyuki."

Tamotsu nodded and stepped back, the white glow surrounding him, then fading when the unseen portal closed.

The Soul King stood silent for a long moment. "He is a great man, Tengokucho," he said. "He will change all we know."

_You are disappointed by his decision?_ Tengokucho asked.

"Saddened, but not disappointed. He is doing what he believes is best and I can ask nothing less of him." The Soul King walked out to a balcony and placed his hands on the railing, the Tengokucho joining him. "There are some things even I cannot see, but this is clear enough to me. Whatever he chooses, he will serve our Master well."

* * *

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**I know its been a set of slow chapters lately, but in reality the story is wrapping up quickly. As I'm sure you've noticed, these chapters are more of the internal changes for Tamotsu, but Aizen will be making his move soon. I'd like to thank all of my readers and look forward to your reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

The stillness of Las Noches was disrupted when a bright white light appeared in the halls. Harribel stood ready, expecting some invader to burst forth, but instead saw Tamotsu Toshiyuki step out of the light.

"That was risky of you coming here in that manner," Harribel said. "I admire that."

"I'll take that as a greeting," Tamotsu said.

Harribel turned and began walking, Tamotsu ran to catch up to be next to her. "Why have you come back to Las Noches? We fulfilled our agreement and have no further business with each other."

"Please, Harribel. I was only wanting to talk for a moment."

Harribel stopped walking and closed her eyes. She spoke without turning to Tamotsu. "We may not be currently enemies but that gives you no right to come here whenever you choose."

Tamotsu sighed. "I apologize. But I was hoping to speak with you concerning something about the Hollows as a whole. I believe I have found what is missing from the hearts of a Hollow. With your permission I would like to test this. It could end the war between Shinigami and Hollow forever and-"

"I know what is missing from a Hollow's heart," Harribel interrupted. "I have known for a long time."

"You- You already know? Then that means that you-"

"No," Harribel said, again interrupting. "My heart is too far gone. You have my respect, but that is all. Living in Hueco Mundo for as long as I have... I have only survived this far by hardening my heart further. There are many things which the Shinigami do not understand about us. Those who become coherent and self aware abide by unwritten laws. The least of which is that the strong survive and the weak must perish. This is no place for one with a soft heart. No place for you."

The air was silent for a long moment, then Tamotsu bowed his head and took a deep breath. "I understand," he said, almost hesitantly. "If that is the case, then I will take my leave. Thank you, Harribel. For all that you have done."

"Tamotsu. I said that my heart was too far gone. But there are those whose hearts are more open. You cannot force this upon them, and they must discover what is missing on their own. Otherwise what you wish for us is in vain. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Tamotsu began walking away toward the balcony. He wondered how many souls were searching for something within themselves. How many would understand what they were. And how many truly had a desire to search within themselves.

Apacci approached, followed by Mila Rose, Sung Sun and Kisaki. "What's he doing here?" Apacci asked. "We did what he wanted and we failed."

"Shall we dispose of him?" Sung Sun asked.

"No," Harribel answered. "Leave him be. He shall not bother us again once he is gone. Kisaki..."

"Huh?" Kisaki said, the surprise evident in her voice. "Me?"

"Go with him. Its what you want, is it not?"

Kisaki stood silent, then bowed in gratitude. "It is. Thank you, Lady Harribel." She ran to be next to Tamotsu's side, the others looking in stunned silence.

"Lady Harribel-" Apacci said. "What do you think you're doing? Sending her off like that? And with a Shinigami?"

"Her heart is not with us," Harribel answered. "She has found what we lack and is regaining it. The choice was hers to make."

"What do you mean? What does she have that we don't?"

Harribel turned and began walking, stopping once she passed where Apacci stood. "If you have to ask that, you do not deserve to be told the answer."

* * *

The doorway between worlds opened and Tamotsu stepped into Urahara's shop. Kisaki followed close behind.

"I was wondering when you would return, sir," Lucky said as he entered the room while inside Tamotsu's body. He stopped when he saw Tamotsu. "I do say, are you all right? You seem to have changed much since I saw you last."

Tamotsu looked in the mirror. His hair had grown past his shoulders and the majority was a silver gray coloration with a few streaks of brown. His robes were a light gray, lighter even than his hair had become. "I'm fine, Lucky," he said. "I fell fine."

"Well, if all is well and good I would presume you would like the return of your body?"

Tamotsu nodded and stepped forward. He entered into his body and spit out the green pill, immediately placing it into the stuffed owl. Looking in the mirror he felt as if it were someone else looking back. Short brown hair and a face that defied his age. Granted he was twenty-eight years of age according to this lifetime but the number seemed moot in comparison with the several lifetimes he now remembered.

"If I may ask, sir," Lucky said as he adjusted to his stuffed animal form. "Why are you in the company of a Hollow?"

"Its a long story," Tamotsu responded. "Kisaki can fill you in if you would like."

Opening the doorway to the hall, Tamotsu suddenly found himself being grasped tightly by the slender form of Naomi. "Tamotsu!" she cried out, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Its all right, Naomi. I'm here."

"I... I heard rumors..."

"They were merely rumors. Nothing more."

Noami released her grip and nodded. She glanced over Tamotsu's shoulder and looked at Kisaki, who gave a nervous wave in response.

"I've got to get going," Tamotsu finally said, more to break the silence rather than to announce his intentions. "Its been a long time and Hiroko's probably got some things for me at the art shop."

Without another word, Tamotsu stepped past Naomi and walked outside into the sunlight. It felt like an eternity since he last felt its warmth. Kisaki began to follow but felt a small hand grasp her arm. Turning her head she saw Naomi holding onto her arm. The small girl took one of her fingers and traced the hole above Kisaki's collar bone.

"I remember," Naomi said softly. Without an explanation she released Kisaki and went to her room.

"What was that about?" Kisaki asked.

"She means she remembers what it was like," Tamotsu responded. "Naomi remembers a life as a Hollow. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hiroko said, nearly shouting as Tamotsu entered the art shop. "You disappear for almost two weeks without a word? I've had a few checks here waiting for you and some people have even asked for commissions!"

"I'm sorry, Hiroko," Tamotsu said, placing his portfolio next to the counter. "Things have been rather hectic lately, putting it mildly."

"Well, people are really liking your new styles at least." Hiroko handed an envelope to Tamotsu. He took it from her and placed it in his pocket without looking. "So what's been so important, if I may ask?"

Tamotsu stood silent a moment and looked around at the art on the walls. "I've had some life changing experiences," he said. "I don't look at things the same way I used to. I was actually thinking of putting the canvas away for a while."

"Putting it away? You're not quitting on me are you?"

"Time will tell."

"And tell your friend not to be shy."

"You mean Hinohebi?"

"No, the one that came with you. You know. The one wearing the mask. She in some kind of performance or something?"

Tamotsu looked outside to see Kisaki staring in at them. She wasn't wearing a Gigai, so did that mean Hiroko was awakening spiritual powers of her own? "She's new in town," Tamotsu finally said.

"Whatever you say," Hiroko said with a shrug. "I'll see what I can do with your new items. Oh, and a Mr. Kuchiki came in earlier and dropped something off. He was one of the people wanting a commission. He left a concept for you."

Tamotsu watched as Hiroko passed him a drawing of a strange round, green cartoon figure that looked like a vegetable with arms and legs. A note on the side read, _It would bring me great honor if you would make a professional painting of my creation. I call him Captain Seaweed. -Byakuya Kuchiki._

Tamotsu's eye twitched as he stared at the drawing. "I- I- I'll see... what I can do..."

"You know this Byakuya guy?"

"Uh, yeah. Distant relative. Take care, Hiroko."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kisaki asked when Tamotsu exited the shop. "You looked like you were about to have a seizure or something."

"Captain Kuchiki wants me to do a painting for him," Tamotsu answered. "And she can see you."

"What?! But I thought you said she was a normal human."

"Well something's waking up inside of her."

The two walked for a while through the business district of Karakura Town. It felt odd being back in the Human World for Tamotsu, especially being with someone that nearly none of the population could physically see. More than once he had to apologize when someone bumped into Kisaki and had to make it look like they bumped him instead.

"Can't Mr. Urahara make me a fake body like what he did with your zanpakuto spirit?" Kisaki asked.

"Easier said than done. He's never worked on something like that for Hollows before. And speaking of Hollows-"

Tamotsu broke into a run. He could feel the dark presence creeping upon him like ice. A Hollow was entering through a Gargantua. A minute later they found themselves in a wooded area with a large heavy-set Hollow walking slowly forward, swinging its entire body as it walked. Upon their arrival, it turned to look at them.

Kisaki stepped forward and spoke. "I am Kisaki, Arrancar under our mistress Lady Harribel. I order you to leave."

The Hollow stood silent a moment, then stepped forward. It howled and began approaching Kisaki.

"Did you not hear me? I order you to stop!"

"Not gonna work, Kisaki!" Tamotsu stepped forward and was surprised to find himself suddenly dressed in his Shinigami robes. He didn't remember causing a separation. Had he done it automatically? Reaching for his zanpakuto, Tamotsu stopped and instead stepped forward.

"What are you doing? It won't listen to me, what chance do you have without your zanpakuto?"

"Hey, there," Tamotsu said, addressing the Hollow. "Listen, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but could you leave please? You're not welcome here."

The Hollow leaned down low and roared, the force of the wind buffeting Tamotsu almost like a gale.

"Such manners. Here. Have a Jelly Baby." Tamotsu pulled a small gummy from his pocket and offered it to the Hollow.

The Hollow looked at it, then roared again and lashed out with its jaws at Tamotsu. Before it could react, Tamotsu had one arm wrapped around its back and the other pressed against its chest. It couldn't move. It was not caught in a spell, but for some reason its limbs would not respond.

"I would much rather this have ended another way for you," Tamotsu said, a ball of white energy forming in front of his hand that was over the Hollow's chest. "Be at peace."

The blast of energy cut through the Hollow, causing it to rear back and howl as it began to dissolve. Kisaki stared at Tamotsu.

"You- You killed it!" Kisaki yelled.

"I cleansed the spirit," Tamotsu corrected. "By using our reiatsu we can cleanse a Hollow of its misdeeds and then it can pass on peacefully to the next life."

"So, its not destroyed completely? Hollows believe that when a Shinigami slays them... They cease to..."

"No need to worry."

"Do any spirits... remember being Hollows?"

"Only two so far as I am aware. One is Naomi. You've met her."

"And the other?"

Tamotsu sighed, preparing himself. "That would be me."

"So... That explains how you can open the Gargantua. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What's with these Jelly Babies?"

Tamotsu smiled. "A friend introduced them to me a few months ago. He travels around in his blue box. Haven't seen him in a while though." Stepping back to where his body had fallen, Tamotsu picked it up and worked his way back in. It felt almost constrictive. And how easily he had separated... It made him wonder what would happen the next time.

* * *

The night was quiet at Urahara's shop. Tamotsu sat in one of the back rooms across from Kisaki, who sipped a cup of hot tea.

"You've been really quiet since we got back," Kisaki said. "What's wrong? Usually you're so entertaining."

"I've just been thinking," Tamotsu responded. "There's just so much that's been going on with me. Every moment a new memory awakens. But its not overwhelming like it once was. Its like I already knew but had forgotten."

"I can't even imagine what that must feel like. How many lifetimes do you remember?"

"Its hard to tell now," Tamotsu said, leaning back. "The margins between life and death... They're a blur to me. It almost feels like a single lifetime now rather than separate ones."

A soft knock at the door caused the two occupants to look over at once. The door slid open slowly, revealing Naomi Kanagawa. She was dressed in a silk sleeping gown which was loose over her slim body.

"What is it, Naomi?" Tamotsu asked. "Can't sleep?"

Naomi shook her head in response. "Worried," she said.

"Worried? About what?"

No words were needed as Naomi looked at Tamotsu with glassy eyes. "You've changed," she said after a moment.

"Of course I have," Tamotsu responded as he stood and placed his hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Things change all the time. Its only part of life."

Naomi shook her head, indicating that she didn't want things to change. "You used to be fun."

"I used to be many things. And I can remember them all."

Naomi shook her head again then left the room.

"Naomi, wait." Tamotsu stood and turned a couple of corners before finding Naomi in her bed holding her pillow tightly. "We know more better than most that we are not the same people we once were. Look at us all. We're trying to continue with lives that have already passed. Are we meant to continue as Shinigami in this lifetime as well? Or is there something greater that lies in wait?"

"Aizen said... we were experiments."

"Aizen says many things. I don't know how far he has gone with this ordeal but he is the type of man who would say anything to attain his end. We have a greater knowledge than most and understand fully the cycle of reincarnation."

Naomi sat quietly and Tamotsu placed his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she moved in closer and placed her head on his chest. Holding her close, Tamotsu began to sing. It was a simple tune, a lullaby from some past lifetime that he couldn't place in his mind.

After a few lines, Tamotsu was surprised to hear Kisaki joining in. The two sang in a duet which could make angels weep and calm the most savage of spirits. Before long, Naomi was asleep. Tamotsu placed her in the bed and covered her with a blanket before exiting.

In the next room, Tamotsu sat on a chair and relaxed. "I didn't know you knew that tune as well," he said to Kisaki.

"I don't know how I remember it," Kisaki answered. "But I can hear it clearly."

Tamotsu smiled. "A lifetime before a lifetime," he said. Tamotsu stood and was confused by the shocked look Kisaki suddenly gave him. Looking at his arms he could see the light gray robes of his Shinigami form. He turned and saw his body lying peacefully on the chair. "I see. I think I understand now."

"What are you saying?"

"Lucky, could you come in here please?"

The small brown stuffed owl hobbled in on stubby legs and stood with its wings down to its side. "You called, sir?" Lucky asked. Tamotsu picked up Lucky and removed the small green pill from the mouth and placed it into the mouth of his body. "So you are heading out again? Very well, I shall take care of your body until your return."

"That won't be necessary, Lucky," Tamotsu said with a small smile.

"Excuse me?"

"This time I do not believe I'll be coming back." Tamotsu approached and placed his hands on the shoulders of Lucky. "Take care of it. This body is yours now."

Kisaki's eyes bulged as she quickly stood. "Tamotsu! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Its all right."

"But- That's your body you're giving away!"

"Indeed, sir," Lucky said. "One does not simply give up something such as this."

"I won't be needing it anymore," Tamotsu said. "I've been struggling to remain inside that body ever since I returned from Soul Society. If I am able to separate without knowing it then I have no more need of that body."

Kisaki grabbed Tamotsu's arms and spun him around to face her. "What is the matter with you?" she said. "Why are you doing this?"

Tamotsu touched Kisaki's hands and she slowly let go. "I finally understand what's happening," he said. "Why I've been given so much power. The skills taught to me by the Tengokucho, the roots of all skills."

"What are you talking about? You say you've got so much power but I can hardly sense anything from you! Your reiatsu has become so faint- Sometimes I can hardly feel your presence at all!"

Tamotsu smiled softly and placed his hand over his chest. "Everything will soon be explained. Its okay. I know what's happening to me. And soon the cycle will be broken."

"The cycle? What cycle are you talking about?"

"The cycle of reincarnation. I'm dying, Kisaki. I'm dying a final death."


	22. Chapter 22

"You're... dying?" Kisaki wasn't sure if she understood. And what did Tamotsu mean by the Final Death?

"Nothing can last forever," Tamotsu said, his tone casual. "I've become so much and now-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Tamotsu and Kisaki turned to see Hinohebi materializing out of her zanpakuto form. Her face was taut, her expression clearly upset. "You listen to me, _master_. I spent fifty years after my first master died to find you. Another thirty-three years after that waiting for you to hear my voice again. Five years later you went and blew yourself up, with _my help_ mind you, then after that it was twenty-seven years of waiting until you heard me again. That's a hundred and ten years of waiting and I am _not_ going to go through that again!"

Tamotsu eyed Hinohebi, her eyes growing glassy with tears. "I can remember lifetimes when I went just as long without-"

"Don't talk to me about your past lifetimes," Hinohebi interrupted. "Its always about the past lifetimes with you. What about those of us who only have one lifetime to remember?"

"Calm yourself, Hinohebi," a male voice sounded. Hinohebi turned to see Masamune, clad in his purple kimono, standing with his hands behind his back. "I, too, only remember one lifetime. And as long as you have spent waiting for him to hear your voice you should remember that it has taken much longer for him to hear mine."

"Masamune..."

"When he bonded with me while he was in the Kuchiki clan there were many lessons that were learned. I promised our master that I would never leave him, so even in death I buried myself. I felt the times when you entered into his inner world and still I waited. And you are not alone in your feelings. For the times you have witnessed him die... Remember that I felt those deaths and more. And still I stayed."

Hinohebi stared at Masamune, her mouth trying to form words but nothing came. He was right. He had been through much more than she had and he was not complaining. "I'm sorry... Masamune... Tamotsu..."

"Its all right," Tamotsu said.

"What do you mean by Final Death?" Kisaki asked. "You made a promise to me... You promised to help me find what my heart lacked... What the hearts of all Hollows lacked..." Kisaki's eyes became wet and a tear rolled down one cheek. A crack suddenly appeared and broke half of what remained of her mask and rolled down under her eye. "Tamotsu... You can't die..."

"Calm down. What is death but the word we give for changing from one plane of existence to another?"

_He is right,_ a voice sounded. The group turned to see the Tengokucho sitting on the center of a table, its wings moving slowly. _A soul does not cease to exist simply because it dies. Souls are always moving from one dimension to another._

"But what does he mean?" Kisaki asked.

Tengokucho cocked its head and seemed to look directly at Kisaki. _Do you believe that this is all there is? Have you never looked upon the stars and wondered what else existed beyond them? Do you believe that this world was all there was in the universe? No, there is much more than you could possibly understand. This earth, with all of its interconnected dimensions, is but a single rock on a shoreline that borders an ocean of infinite potential._

"There's more out there? How much more?"

_Your mind can only handle so much. As the Reincarnates can attest, having memories of one past life is extremely difficult. Many of the Reincarnates have tried to continue from where that life ended. But how much more difficult is it to have memories of two or three lifetimes? Could your mind handle it? What about a hundred?_

Kisaki looked away, trying to take in what the white butterfly was saying. It was right, she finally decided. There was so much more than she could handle, yet Tamotsu seemed to be taking it all in.

A movement in the doorway caused the entire group to turn at once. Standing in his human form was Takeo Saegusa. He looked at the Tengokucho, then at Tamotsu and nodded. He had heard the conversation. With his right hand, he made a fist and placed it over his heart. A warrior's salute. Unable to speak, even in his human body, his message was clear. No matter what came he would follow Tamotsu to the end.

_Are you prepared then?_ Tengokucho asked Tamotsu.

"Not yet," Tamotsu replied. "There are still some things I must attend to."

_Such as?_

"Aizen."

The group turned and looked at Tamotsu. With all that had happened to him in the past few days they had nearly forgotten about Sosuke Aizen and the plans he had for discovering the secret of the Reincarnates.

"This whole thing started with him... And with me. I must be the one who ends this."

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the empty halls as Captain Commander Yamamoto moved through the main lab at Division Twelve. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was sitting in front of his massive computer when he could fell the approaching presence.

"Ah, Captain Commander," Mayuri said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto said. "I believe that Sosuke Aizen shall try to soon infiltrate your facility and take possession of the information you have obtained concerning the Reincarnate Shinigami."

"I thought as much also." Mayuri held up a compact disc and displayed it for Yamamoto to see. "I have already compiled the information into this disc."

"For the protection of this information I order you to hand it to me for safekeeping. Then, as further precaution, you should delete the files from your computer system."

Mayuri smiled and handed the disc to Yamamoto, but refused to let go. When Yamamoto tried pulling harder the disc, along with Mayuri, began to glow as an incredible increase of reiatsu emanated from them. The resulting explosion was not enough to harm but it did send the elder Shinigami flying backward several yards. A wicked laughter filled the echoing halls.

"You really do disappoint," Mayuri's voice sounded. "Its a little trick I picked up from Tamotsu. You may be able to fool my physical senses but I set in place several decoys. They were designed specifically to explode with direct contact with you your reiatsu signature, Sosuke Aizen."

The illusion faded and rather than Yamamoto, Aizen now stood in the hallway. "You always were a clever one," Aizen said.

"I find it hard to believe that someone who prides himself on deception was able to be fooled so easily. Perhaps you are losing your touch?"

Aizen looked around, trying to sense where the voice was originating. "I would rather save my talents for those deserving of them. But it would seem I have no choice now." Drawing his blade, Aizen strode casually to the front entrance. Two forms approached from the shadows, each of them looking exactly like Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Tell me, Aizen," one of the Mayuri's said. "Which one of us is the real one?"

"This type of Gigai was Tamotsu's brainchild," the other one said. "A decoy that copies the reiatsu of the intended target."

"I've been curious to see how it would work on someone of your level," a third Mayuri said as he emerged from the shadows behind Aizen. "Deception is not how I would prefer to work, but could you imagine the potential?"

Aizen smiled. "You did well, I must say," he said. "Right now it is impossible for me to discern which one of you would be real based on the reiatsu. But knowing you, Mayuri, you would send in your drones to test them first before making analysis. None of you are real."

Thrusting his hands outward, blue energy surged and struck all three of the Mayuri copies. Explosions bathed the area in bright yellow light as Aizen ran outside. He hadn't counted on them being able to see through his disguise so easily, but at the same time he realized he should have known better than to have tried the same trick twice with them.

Outside, Aizen was immediately met by a gigantic ice dragon. He dodged the beast and found Hitsugaya behind the frost left behind in the air. "We were alerted as soon as your reiatsu entered the Seireitei," Hitsugaya explained. "You would have done well to have stayed away instead."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen said with a smile. "Its been too long. I suppose you're still mad at me for that last illusion you fell for?"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he remembered the previous year in the attack on Aizen. He had mistakenly stabbed Momo Hinomori through the chest while under Aizen's illusionary influence. He had stabbed his best friend and almost killed her...

"You bastard!" Hitsugaya thrust his zanpakuto into the air and summoned a secondary ice dragon. A sudden light below him caused Aizen to look down and he jumped out of the way just as a pillar of ice formed in his previous position.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Aizen said as he met the gaze of the other Shinigami. "So am I to assume that all of the ice-type wielders are sent after me?" Rukia did not answer but instead sent another pillar of ice shooting toward the enemy. Again, Aizen dodged. This time, he exited the Shunpo jump just behind Rukia. "You should learn to watch your back."

Aizen thrust his zanpakuto forward, the tip emerging from Rukia's collar bone, then pulled it back. "I missed your vital organs," Aizen explained. "But you should bleed to death soon enough."

Rukia looked behind at her attacker before falling to the ground. "Rukia!" Rangiku used Shunpo to land next to the fallen Lieutenant and began to use healing Kido, but a presence behind her made her stop. She was unable to react in time as Aizen grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her knees.

"You and your brother have been quite troublesome in my endeavors," Aizen said. "Killing you will bring me great satisfactions."

"Don't count on it," Rangiku said as she drew her zanpakuto.

"Tell me, Rangiku. Are you still mad that I killed Gin Ichimaru? But then again you're used to losing those you love. How many times has Tamotsu died in front of you?"

Rangiku angled her zanpakuto backward, the point facing downward. Aizen pulled on Rangiku's hair, pulling her to her feet.

"You're at an awkward angle," Aizen continued. "Are you sure you can cut me like that?"

Rangiku smiled slightly. "Who ever said anything about cutting you?" Aizen's face contorted, then turned to shock as Rangiku moved her zanpakuto sideways. She grazed Aizen's hand, but the hand was not the intended target. Moving quickly, she cut through her own hair then vanished.

She appeared again behind Aizen, who still held the long hair in his fist, and positioned her hands in front of her. A ball of red energy formed and fired. A cloud of dust and debris formed as the energy exploded, but Aizen had already jumped away.

Bringing her free hand behind her head, Rangiku felt her hair. The air felt cool on the back of her neck, something that she hadn't felt in years. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to have short hair," she said to nobody in particular.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called out. "Stay focused!"

Rangiku nodded and went to Rukia's side once again. She was thrown away by an invisible force, then turned to see Aizen pointing his finger.

"Such a simple technique yet so effective," Aizen said.

Hitsugaya grimaced. None of his techniques would be able to be safely used with so many others closely, and Aizen was doing his best to make sure they couldn't use them. The other Captains were on their way, the alarm having been sounded once Mayuri's duplicate exploded, but time was short. Already he could feel Rukia's reiatsu becoming weaker.

"Its time to make things more interesting," Aizen said as he smiled, raising his zanpakuto. "Which illusion shall I cast for you this time? Or maybe I'm already casting one. Where am I really? Am I standing here? Or am I behind you?"

Hitsugaya screamed and lunged forward. Aizen was in his sights and nothing would stop him. He knew he probably wasn't thinking clearly but he attacked anyway. He was close to swinging his blade, but a voice sounded. It was not powerful or loud, but it struck him as if it were.

"_Aizen_..."

The group turned to see Tamotsu Toshiyuki approaching. Takeo and Naomi were walking behind and to the side, as well as Kisaki and the physical manifestations of Hinohebi and Masamune. Tamotsu's robes flowed in the breeze as he walked, the coloration so pale it seemed to glow in the light. Hitsugaya backed away and Aizen turned toward the newcomers.

"Tamotsu Toshiyuki," Aizen said. "Or should I refer to you as Kiyoshi Matsumoto?"

Tamotsu walked forward slowly and spoke. "My sister is the only one permitted to call me by that name," he said.

"And what brings you here?"

"I have come to put an end to your reign."

Aizen threw his head back and laughed. "You came to stop _me_? Look at you! Your robes have lost all color to them! I cannot sense the reiatsu of your presence! You've lost your powers, haven't you?"

"No, Aizen," Tamotsu said as he stopped at Rukia. She was on her back, almost hyperventilating as blood poured from the wound in her chest. "I have become far more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Taking his finger, Tamotsu touched the wound on Rukia's chest. She gasped as green light poured into the wound and stitched the broken flesh and bone together. Her energy renewed, the grabbed her zanpakuto and stood ready.

"So you still have some power left then," Aizen remarked, his smile vanishing.

Tamotsu stood, eyes closed and head bowed to where Rukia had been lying. "Tell me, Aizen. Do you know why, when a Shinigami loses their powers, their robes become white? It is not because they are without power, but rather because without power they humble themselves. They recognize their own weakness. And because of that they are not proud. They are pure. The whiteness is a symbol of that purity."

"So you are saying you have become a pure being?"

"I do not say this to boast or to place myself above others. As you are well aware, knowledge is power. You have sought power through knowledge and in so doing have become quite strong. But I, too, have gained vast knowledge. The knowledge of a thousand lifetimes. Such knowledge that makes even you seem like a child in comparison."

Aizen's fist tightened around his blade. The other Captains and Lieutenants were arriving, but gave Tamotsu room to move. "So what are you planning on doing now?" Aizen asked.

Tamotsu looked at his hand. "My time is short. But I have time enough. As I said. I am here to defeat you."

"Well then... You are certainly welcome to try..."

Aizen seemed to vanish suddenly and then reappeared next to Tamotsu and swung his blade. Tamotsu raised his hand with a single finger extended and the blade stopped as if it had hit a steel pole. Tamotsu flicked his finger downward as if casually brushing a speck of dust but Aizen's blade was thrown down with such force as to shake the ground and form a fissure.

"Disappointing," Tamotsu said. "Have you always been this weak? Or perhaps I have surpassed you completely? Surely you are capable of more than this."

Aizen sneered and jumped into Shunpo and moved his blade as fast as he could. A hundred slashes in under a second directed at Tamotsu, who did not seem to move. He landed some distance off, the entire audience not moving.

"Is that all?" Aizen turned to see Tamotsu unscathed. "Honestly, Sosuke. I expected more from you. Had you been moving any slower I would have thought you were standing still. I am sorry, but you'll need more than that level of power if you ever hope to defeat me."

Aizen grit his teeth together. He had used the same words against Tamotsu in their last battle together. Was he actually getting mocked by this Shinigami? Aizen, who had nearly destroyed the Soul Society single handedly, was being bested by one of his own creations? Thrusting his hands forward, a burst of brilliant blue and white energy surged directly toward Tamotsu.

"Kiyoshi!" Rangiku tried to run to her brother's aid but was stopped as if the air had solidified into a clear wall. A barrier? Placing her hands on it there was no doubt. What was more, she could not feel any of the energy being dispensed by Aizen's attack. "Kiyoshi..."

Aizen thrust his hands forward time and time again, firing off Kido spells that were level eighty and above. He poured his reiatsu into each attack, giving it maximum power. Such power that even the Danku barrier would not be able to stop them.

Green and Blue energy bursts erupted from his fists. Purple diamonds fired from around him. Red arcs of pure energy erupted from his presence. All of this was focused on a single point in front of him. All this, and Aizen did not stop. He pulled his fist back, brilliant blue energy forming from his own reiatsu and the reishi from the surrounding area. Such an attack as Soul Society had never seen. He thrust his fist forward- Only to have it caught by an open hand.

The dust cleared in a swirling vortex of wind and revealed Tamotsu holding Aizen's fist. His robes shone bright white, his hair matching the color of his robes was blowing outward by the force of his energy. Aizen felt himself being lifted up as a chair formed under him. Black tendrils of tape moved over his body and tying him down to the chair. There was no escaping it.

"I do believe you have a twenty thousand year sentence," Tamotsu said. "Go there now."

Aizen smiled as the tendrils continued to tighten, one moving over his right eye. "Well played, Tamotsu," he said. "Well played."

A point of light appeared in the center of where Aizen sat tied to the chair, then vanished. All that remained was the white robed Shinigami with hair like snow. He turned to see the Captains and other high ranking officers of the Gotei Thirteen staring at him.

Tamotsu nodded. "It is done," he said.

Looking behind him, Tamotsu could see that the Shinigami had all gathered in a crowd. Looking down at his robes, he stood tall and walked through them. They all parted to allow him to pass. Finally he approached Takeo. Tamotsu removed his Captain's haori and gave it to the Shinigami before him.

"I will no longer be needing this where I am going," Tamotsu said. He turned to face the majority of the crowd and spoke so that all could hear. "I appoint Takeo Saegusa to be my successor as Captain."

Hitsugaya stepped forward in front of the others and spoke. "You can't just appoint a new Captain," he said. "There are proceedings and processes. As a part of the Gotei Thirteen-"

"The fourteenth division is, as you stated at its formation, unofficial. Therefore it is not constrained by the same rules and regulations."

Hitsugaya was about to protest, but then looked at Captain Commander Yamamoto. "He is correct in that matter," Yamamoto said. "So long as the Fourteenth Division remains unofficial it is not required for them to abide by our traditions wholly."

Takeo took the sleeveless haori and threw it on over his robes. Looking at the Lieutenant's badge, he removed it and handed it to Naomi Kanagawa. She took it slowly, then nodded as she accepted the new position.

Moving from the Reincarnates, Tamotsu then walked to the spirits of his two zanpakuto. "Hinohebi," he said. "Masamune. You have both served me well. But where I go now you cannot follow."

Hinohebi stepped forward and threw her arms out. "Why not? We are bound to you! We are part of your spirit!"

Tamotsu smiled and turned his head slightly. "The Shinigami are known by another name. Do you know it?"

Hinohebi nodded. "Death Gods," she said.

"Where I am going I shall have no more dealings with death. I release both you and Masamune from me. You are both now free spirits."

Hinohebi turned away sharply and looked at Masamune, then back at Tamotsu. "But- We're zanpakuto! Without a master... What are we supposed to do?"

"The choice is now yours. Your future is your own."

Tamotsu approached Kisaki next. It was clear she was getting emotional, the mask on her face almost completely gone. The hole in her chest had also gotten noticeably smaller. Tamotsu placed his hands on Kisaki's shoulders and smiled.

"You know what is missing from your heart, Kisaki," Tamotsu said. "The choice remains yours to fill it."

A tear rolled down Kisaki's face. "Tamotsu," she said. "I- I-" She could feel the words in her mind, but couldn't bring herself to say them. "I..."

Tamotsu squeezed Kisaki's shoulders and smiled. He brought her in close and pressed his head close to her ear and whispered. "Speak the words... And be whole."

He pulled away to see tears rolling down Kisaki's face. There was nothing more for him to do for her. Turning around again, the crowd dispersed once again to reveal Rangiku Matsumoto. She walked forward slowly, Tamotsu matching her steps until they were close together.

"Kiyoshi..." Rangiku said. "Please... Don't go."

"I must go, dear sister," Tamotsu responded. "I have shown you all that you need to know."

Rangiku turned away, fighting to hold back the tears. "I- I don't understand..."

Tamotsu stepped forward and placed his hand on Rangiku's arm. "You will. Don't cry. For when you shed tears, let them be tears of joy. I am sorry, but this will be our final goodbye." Tamotsu placed his other hand on Rangiku's opposite arm and smiled. "Live well. Perhaps someday... we shall greet each other once again."

Unable to contain herself, Rangiku threw her arms around Tamotsu, who gently embraced her in return. Kisaki watched, her own tears rolling down her face as the last remnants of her mask broke away. They were not bitter tears of envy nor were they tears of sadness at the fact he was leaving, but the tears she shed bore an emotion she felt she had long forgotten.

_It is time,_ a soft voice sounded. Every head turned to see a pinpoint of brilliant light open and a white butterfly with gold-trimmed wings emerged. _People of Seireitei, I am Tengokucho. I have been sent to bring the Reincarnate Shinigami to his rightful home. He has proven himself to be pure and strong._

"Where is he going?" Rangiku asked. "Is he to be in the service of the Soul King?"

_Even a King is subject to someone,_ Tengokucho said. It flew to Tamotsu's side and looked directly into his eyes. _I shall open the doorway for you this once. Then you shall forever know your way home._

A bright light beamed from a few yards in front of Tamotsu and Tengokucho. The crowd stared in wonder, the brilliance too bright for the majority to see. But for others it seemed as if a golden city lie behind the doorway. The only other light that shone so bright went unnoticed as light filled the hole in Kisaki's chest as she stared. The blackness of her Hollow eyes faded into bright blue and the hole in her chest shrank.

The group stared as Tamotsu entered the light which faded quickly after the two walked through. The light faded and left everyone staring at an empty space. Kisaki touched her chest and looked down, then up again.

"The final death," she said. "Death is merely the word for changing from one plane of existence to another. The final plane of existence. Tamotsu..." Kisaki closed her eyes and thought once more of the Shinigami that had done so much for her, then spoke the words that freed her heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood staring at the monitor in his lab, Unohana and Rangiku close behind him. The display showed the last readouts known to have surrounded Tamotsu Toshiyuki. Not long had passed since Tamotsu had left the Soul Society and Mayuri was putting all of his efforts into deciphering the secrets of the Reincarnates.

"Now this is interesting," Mayuri said. "Most interesting indeed."

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

Mayuri pointed to a point on the readout showing what seemed to be a circulatory system of sorts. This was actually the pathways in which energy flowed. "This point here," Mayuri said as he tapped the point close to the chest on the diagram. "It seems to be different than normal."

Along the main line of power was a small swollen area. It did not appear to be much at first glance but upon closer inspection seemed to be very significant.

"Tell me, Rangiku. Was Tamotsu ever struck by fine points of reishi based attacks?"

Rangiku shook her head. "No. Not that I know of. Why?"

Mayuri tapped the point again. "This point here. Its disproportional. My theory is that he was struck by some type of reishi based attack, possibly two lifetimes ago."

"Two lifetimes... That would be when he was Vincent..."

"Vincent?"

Rangiku nodded. "Vincent Van Gough. Tamotsu believed that he began developing Spiritual powers at the end of that lifetime. They were dismissed as hallucinations. He was shot and died shortly after."

"Hmm..." Mayuri began to pace. "I believe it could be possible that he was shot by the arrow of a Quincy."

"Would that have been enough to kill him?"

"Kill? No. But the arrow seems to have grazed a major point of power. Quincy arrows are quite precise. A few microns further and it would have severed this connection. Since it did not I believe that it was in the process of repairing itself when he died in that lifetime."

"I see," Unohana said. "With that segment fractured, that would explain why he had such a high reiatsu level. His body was in the process of repairing it when he died. Rather than severing his connection it acted as a floodgate."

"But he had a seal on him in his last life," Rangiku said.

Unohana nodded. "The seal was placed on him early in life. He grew up with no need for his body to adjust. When he experienced the reiatsu overloads the seal reformed the first time but his body was not used to so much power. The seal broke completely after his battle with Fumio Tanaka. But when he was reborn again the spiritual scar expanded the line and allowed further past memories of his reiatsu to surface."

"These memories," Mayuri explained, "along with the past reiatsu signatures all began to flow out from him after he regained his Shinigami powers four months ago. The bracers I designed for him were meant to suppress his power but we did not realize that so many reiatsu signatures were surfacing at once."

Unohana stepped forward. "This is also why the binding technique we used failed. At first it was an entire lifetime of reiatsu escaping which even I was unable to tolerate. After his release of Masamune, Tamotsu opened the floodgate and allowed so many reiatsus to surface until they blended into a single signature."

Rangiku turned to the screen. "So Kiyoshi was not one of Aizen's experiments?"

Mayuri shook his head. "No, this was caused by another means. The others may have indeed been experiments, but the only one who knows for certain is Aizen himself. Even if they know of their past lifetimes now, there's no telling what will happen when they go into their next Reincarnation cycle. And as for the Fourteenth Division..."

There was a long pause until Rangiku broke the silence. "What about Division Fourteen?"

Mayuri turned to face Rangiku and Unohana. "As you know, the Fourteenth Division is made solely of Reincarnates. Humans who remember lives as Shinigami. But when they pass on to the next existence there are two possibilities. First is they forget of their human lives and come to Soul Society. Second is they retain their powers and memories. In the case of the latter, they will no longer be humans with Shinigami memories but rather Shinigami with human memories."

"So you mean to say that they will be obligated to join one of the regular Thirteen Divisions?" Unohana asked.

"Precicely. Finding other Reincarnates was simple while Tamotsu was around but we will have not the means nor time to search for others after these original members have passed on. The Reincarnates range in age from fifteen years to forty years. It is my calculation that within a timeframe of no more than sixty years the Fourteenth Division will dissolve."

* * *

The brush moved across the canvas smoothly as Lucky painted. He had no real experience himself with painting but since he was in Tamotsu's body he could feel the muscle memory. Byakuya Kuchiki's original drawing of his creation called Captain Seaweed lay on the table and Lucky tried hard to portray the character as best he could in various painting techniques.

"You seem to be adapting quite well," a woman's voice sounded. Lucky turned to see a woman with purple hair and tattoos under her eyes. She wore Shinigami robes with a Captain's haori and a sash that seemed to be several sizes too large. "You probably do not know who I am, but I know who you are."

"I would assume, my dear, that you are acquainted with Tamotsu?" Lucky stated.

"We met once. My name is Kirio Hikifune. I was the one who created the concept behind the Gikongan."

"So I am sitting before my maker then. Excuse me if I do not bow."

Kirio smiled and sat down. "No need. In reality I just wanted to come here and see you for myself. A temporary soul gaining full possession of a living body... Such a thing has never happened in Soul Society before."

"I suppose I should feel honored then? Truth be told I have grown quite accustomed to this body already. It is having a life of my own that should be troublesome."

"I see. I was thinking about something along the way here. That there may be a way to permanently bond the Gikongan with a human body."

"I appreciate the offer but I will decline." Lucky turned to the canvas and continued to paint. "I am only finishing Tamotsu's work here. I have decided that once it is completed I shall return to the stuffed animal form and live among the Mod Souls with Kisuke Urahara."

Kirio closed her eyes then looked out the window. "I see. Well, as Tamotsu said, your life is to be what you wish of it. It was good to meet you."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Hinohebi stood on Sogyoku Hill overlooking Seireitei, Masamune behind her. "We are zanpakuto without a master."

"Our master said that we are free spirits," Masamune said. "Our lives are our own."

"But what good is that, Masamune? All that we know is gone."

"Now what's with all the sad faces?" The voice came from behind the two zanpakuto spirits. They turned to see Oetsu Nimaiya, a green cloth concealing something under his arms. "The two of ya both belonged to the greatest Shinigami and you're just sittin' around moping? And after all I did for you..."

"That's right..." Hinohebi turned to face the zanpakuto creator. "Why did you fix me? I was broken, but I could still hear. You said that you wouldn't fix me because I did not belong to Tamotsu."

Oetsu smiled broadly. "Just a test, my dear. I had to see if he was truly worthy of ya. You've been through a lot. Even durin' the fifty years you were searching I knew where you were. You came to love him and he loved you. And when the Shinigami and Zanpakuto are that close anything is possible. And I mean that literally."

Pulling out the cloth, Oetsu walked forward and pointed one end toward Masamune and Hinohebi. "What's in there?" Hinohebi asked.

Oetsu smiled again, this time not making eye contact. "When I made the both of you as Asauchi, I said that you had the potential to become anything. But even I didn't expect you to go this far. You say you don't know where to go from here? I say there's still one more thing ya both have to learn." Pulling the cloth off the end, two blank Asauchi swords were revealed. "And that's to learn what the bond feels like from the other side."

Hinohebi was speechless. Her mouth opened wide and she slowly approached and ran her fingers across the hilt of one of the Asauchi. "You mean... Us? Become Shinigami? But everyone knows that we're zanpakuto spirits..."

Oetsu shook his head. "Nah, only a few know that. Captains and Lieutenants. A couple others. But overall they'll view you as just another student. You both have plenty of experience so there's no doubt that you'll both pass quickly."

Masamune stepped forward and held one of the blank swords, then drew it and examined the blade. "In my many years of isolation," he said. "I have often wondered what it must have felt like for my master. To have a bond forged by your own spirit and to have part of yourself embedded within the blade."

"Ya can't go denyin' me now," Oetsu said. "I made the two of these especially for you two."

Hinohebi pulled the blade of her Asauchi from its sheath and looked at the chrome blade. It felt strange, but the desire for a bond soon overcame her. She resheathed the sword and nodded. "Thank you, Oetsu," she said.

"Nah. You're the ones who deserve praise. I may have made you, but the path you followed was always your own. I just have one thing I want in return once ya both become Shinigami."

Hinohebi smiled and nodded. "Anything."

Oetsu smiled. "Come visit some time, okay?"

* * *

Rangiku stood alone in the field looking at the great tree in the center. It was at this place twenty-eight years ago that her brother had died in her arms. The valley was formed from the outburst of reiatsu and had been thriving off of that same reiatsu ever since. She remembered the scarred landscape from then and compared it to the brightest green grass and wildflowers that clumped together as if it were the physical manifestation of a rainbow. The sky was the brightest blue and the entire area was filled with life.

"This is the place where I first met your brother," a voice sounded behind Rangiku. "He was always so kind to me."

Rangiku turned around and saw the woman. She was dressed in the red uniform that signified a Shinigami student, but the face was one that she had come to know well the past few days. "Kisaki?"

"They've accepted me into the Shino Academy, Rangiku," Kisaki said as she approached Rangiku's side and looked at the giant tree. "I wish to help others as Tamotsu helped me."

"But- You can't join the Academy," Rangiku protested. "You- You're a-"

Kisaki interrupted by placing her hand on Rangiku's shoulder and shaking her head. "No." She took Rangiku's hand and placed it on her collar where the hole had once been. "Can't you feel it? The reiatsu is whole. There is no trace of Hollow about me. The mask I wore is no more, and the hole in my heart has been filled. As such, I am no longer a Hollow."

"But... How? What filled your heart?"

Kisaki's eyes met Rangiku's, filled with emotion yet there was no sadness in them. "Love," Kisaki said. "I loved your brother, Rangiku. That is what is missing from the heart of a Hollow. When a Shinigami fails to send us to Soul Society our hearts become cold and broken. We close ourselves off and lose ourselves in our despair. We hide behind a mask and try to find some means of filling our hearts. But only when we can truly love again can we save ourselves."

Rangiku stared into Kisaki's eyes, bright blue like the sky above them, then smiled. "He always did have an interesting way of doing things."

She stepped away and saw two more students, one male and one female. She recognized them immediately. Masamune... And Hinohebi. There was no doubt in her mind which of the divisions they would join. It would be so interesting for the Fourteenth Division. Ten Reincarnate Shinigami... Two former Zanpakuto spirits... And one former Hollow redeemed of her deeds from her darkness, she regained new light.

As the breeze flowed through the field, Rangiku looked upward toward the sun. The sun was the only thing that compared to the brightness that her brother had entered only a day previous. He had said that would be their final goodbye, but that she could perhaps greet him once again. A final greeting, never again to be separated.

When she lowered her gaze, a bright spot among the flowers caught her eye. It was only for a moment but she saw the distinct white wings with gold trim. _Heaven's Butterfly,_ she thought. _If anyone was truly worthy of such a guide it was you, dear brother. I will do my best. It may be a long time, but I promise you. I will see you once again. Goodbye is only the word we give for the time between times when we see each other._

END

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading the Shinigami Reincarnate series and would like to thank my followers for their continued support. It has come a long way from my initial concept of a Shinigami who couldn't control his own power. Story elements changed and things were added in to make it current with the official timeline. Thank you all once again. Until next time, keep the fandom alive.**


End file.
